Picking up the Pieces
by takemehomeimdrunk
Summary: Little did she know, but those words from the toddler meant the world to Bruce… and since that day, Adrienn has a very special place in Bruce's heart. BW/OC First fic, not sure how it will go. SEQUEL IS UP.
1. Adrienn

_**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own anything you recognize... First fic, hope you all like it. Criticism is always welcome :) **_

_The woman clutched the small child close to her body as she climbed the never endings steps to the magnificent building. She looked up, taking in the mansion that her dear friends called home. The door swung open, revealing two smiling faces that were heading closer to the woman with the child. She also couldn't help but smile at the people that were closest to her. _

_"Michelle, it is such a pleasure to finally have you here!" Martha smiled, stepping forward and not hesitating to pull her friend into a hug. The smile on the woman's face grew wider, _

_"I've missed this place!" Michelle smiled, looking around at the beautiful home._

_"It has been a while indeed." Thomas smiled genuinely, stepping forward and also hugging the woman. The child in her arms had an observing look on her face. For her young age she was smarter than most… _

_"Alfie!" the toddler smiled, shouting loudly at the sight of the butler walking out. The elderly man picked up his pace as Michelle set down her daughter who started to waddle towards the butler. The adults watched the scene in front of them with big goofy grins plastered across their features. Alfred was in a whole different world as he started a baby conversation with the small child. _

_"Let us leave the adults to themselves now." Alfred smiled, waving at the group and turning on his heel. The child arched her back and began to wave at them as well, _

_"Bye Mommy!" She called happily, allowing Alfred to take her in. _

_"What shall we do then today Princess?" Alfred inquired, letting the child onto the floor so she can waddle around for herself. He kept a close eye on her none the less. There was really no need for any injuries. _

_"Play with Bruce!" The child yelled happily tossing her hands in the air. Alfred smiled, following her as she made her way up the stairs at a great pace. The butler couldn't help but look at the child in awe. For such a young age she was able to do many tasks. Just proves that great parenting goes a really long way. The young girl reminded him of Bruce in many ways, since he too was and is exceptionally bright for his age. _

_The pair reached the bedroom and the girl charged in without a care in the world. A young boy was sitting by his desk examining a car toy of sorts, so their presence wasn't evident to him._

_"Brucey!" The young girl shrieked happily and wobbled over to the boy. He turned in his chair and chuckled as the toddler wrapped her chubby arms around his legs. Bruce leaned down and hugged the young girl, before straightening up and ruffling the brunette pigtails that were sticking skywards. _

_"I trust you two will have fun?" Alfred smiled before leaving the two on their own and decided to get some errands done around the house. Bruce enjoyed spending time with Adrienn. It amused him as well that for such a young age she was bright and could actually keep him entertained. _

_He crouched down and began to assemble the train tracks. Adrienn helped happily, placing the pieces together skillfully. She sat back down as Bruce put train on the complicated tracks that they have built and pressed the button. The young girl clapped and giggled loudly as the small train sped around the track. Bruce smiled happily, as he handed her the control. Her eyes widened as she pressed the button with her chubby fingers making the train go faster and faster. She giggled as it ran off the tracks and hit Bruce on the foot. He also laughed ruffling the toddler's soft brunette hair. The pair spent a little more time playing with the train before they got bored of it and decided to head out to the garden. _

_The toddler wandered around, picking up random funnily shaped stones and not minding the mud getting her all dirty. She picked up a rather odd looking one and called Bruce over excitedly. He jogged over, looking down to examine the little stone. He smiled and picked it up from her hand, _

_"I'll tell you what if you can catch me it'll be yours!" He teased, knowing that the little girl loved to play tag. Adrienn smiled happily and began to bounce after Bruce. It was all fun and joy until her foot got caught, causing her to fall face first onto the harsh stone ground. Bruce stopped smiling as he heard the little girl cry up. He picked her up without hesitation and made his way back to the mansion. Her cries died down but tears were still streaming down the little girl's pudgy cheek. Bruce took her straight to Alfred, who was busy in the kitchen, and told the happenings to him in a rush. _

_Guilt took over Bruce, as he remembered all this happened because of the strangely shaped pebble that he took from her. The boy didn't have bad intention, it was really all fun and games, but his conscience wasn't agreeing with that too much._

_Alfred got the first aid kit box and tended to the graze on the little girl's knee as she sat on Bruce's lap. Just as Alfred placed a Winnie the Pooh plaster on her knee and declared his job done a young girl, around the same age as Bruce, entered the kitchen. _

_"Rachel!" Adrienn yelled happily, the memory of her injury disappearing completely. Rachel didn't reply to her just smiled a little. She wasn't too fond of younger kids and so wasn't too eager to take care of them either. Bruce smiled at the new comer and stood up once Alfred picked up Adrienn who was frantically waving at Rachel, in an attempt to get her attention. _

_"Let's go play outside!" She smiled happily, dragging Bruce with her. Bruce forgot all about the stone. It was understandable, playing with children his age was more likable to him and anyone for that fact. Adrienn waved at the pair, not letting it dampen her mood too much. Alfred would keep her company and she knew that. _

A distant beeping was growing louder and louder, not allowing Adrienn to continue her peaceful slumber. Allowing a loud groan to escape her small lips she hit the alarm clock with much unnecessary force, stopping the beeping instantly. The brunette stretched her arms above her head groggily as she thought back to the dream she was having.

That was the day that Bruce had fallen into the well and dislocated a few bones. On that same day he gave her that pebble back, when his father was carrying him inside. She frowned at the thought of the pebble. Kicking her tanned legs over the side of the bed, she padded over to the dresser that was located on the other side of her bedroom. She ripped open the first shelf and rummaged through the things that were neatly placed in there and smiled once her long fingers found the smooth surface of that certain pebble. A smile found its way onto her lips as she began to think about all the memories she had there.

"Fuck…" She cursed to herself realizing that she has not called or contacted Alfred in a while. Guilt began to wash over her as she tried to remember the last time she has spoken to him. One thing for sure, it wasn't recently.

Deciding to call Alfred while having a cup of coffee she dialed their number. She had it memorized by heart.

Adrienn was a simple girl. She didn't have many friends, but she wasn't a loner either. She enjoyed the small things in life and managed to always pull a smile on her face, no matter how bad the situation got. Also, she wasn't one for fancy things. That doesn't mean she didn't enjoythe luxuries, but she didn't kill herself eitherjust to get the latest designer clothes and whatnot. Adrienn managed to get a steady job at Gotham National Bank. Adrienn had money, she was better off than most but she didn't flaunt that fact.

It took a few rings for Alfred to pick up,

"Alfie!" She said happily, before the butler could even say anything. She smiled hearing the small chuckle in the old man's voice.

"I was beginning to worry you forgot about me Miss."

"I would never!" she said fake hurt, desperately trying to forget the fact that she did in fact neglect one of the dearest people in her life. The two talked for a while longer, before they arranged lunch plans for the next day and ended their conversation by deciding it would be better to catch up in person. Alfred said he needed to speak with her about some important matters.

Addrienn placed her phone down on the coffee table and sighed. Having no friends definitely made her feel lonely, but she knew better than to lie to herself or to force herself to be friends with someone. She had some experience there and the bottom line is it didn't end to well. The one person that she really missed was Bruce. Bruce Wayne. Who was indeed her best friend and she likes to think of him as her guardian. He was there to tutor her and stick up for her when she was being picked on in high school. Hell the man even helped her with her college essays and what not. The two grew close on the worst day of Bruce's life…

It is traumatic to lose parents, but to lose both at such a young age was…horrible. The brunette shivered as she thought back to the night. It was her and her mother Michelle that found the boy in the alley, standing next to his parent's body. Adrienn remembered looking at Thomas and Martha, who were very dear to her, laying their limp and cold. She remembered the panic that was in her mother's voice when she contacted the police. She remembered walking up to Bruce and pulling him further away from his parents, telling him _It'll be all right_.

Little did she know, but those words from the toddler meant the world to Bruce… and since that day, Adrienn has a very special place in Bruce's heart.


	2. Back from the dead

The crowd pushed of the train as if their life depended on it. No one looked up to even think to apologize or to just look at the person that they jammed in the ribs. Adrienn struggled to keep her balance in her heels as the people of Gotham used her as a dummy to be pushed around. The brunette pushed the thought of stopping and screaming at the people to the back of her head. It was very hard to resist that action, but the last thing she wanted was problems.

Ducking behind one of the pillars, she waited out for the people to leave and only then did she make her way to the small restaurant located in the nicer part of the city. She glanced at her watch, noting that she was already late. Her heels also stopped her from going at her normal pace. The few of blocks that would usually take her less than a couple of minutes took her a relatively longer period of time.

After what seemed like a life time to Adrienn, she finally reached the small Italian restaurant that she and Alfred had agreed on the previous night to catch up and talk about things. A small smiled made its way onto her lips as she spotted the grey haired man in the restaurant, sitting in the far end of the corner. She pushed the door open in haste, quickly trying to tuck some strands of hair behind her ears. The bun on the top of her head wasn't holding up very well especially after all that running.

"I am so sorry I am late Alfred!" She apologized as soon as she was in earshot, "I got held up at the bank, there was a swarm of paparazzi there…" She waved her hand dismissively before tossing her purse down onto a chair and collapsing into one herself as well.

"It is quite all right Adrienn." He smiled at her warmly. The relationship between the pair is very father-daughter like. Adrienn was brought up by her mother and so she never really had a father figure growing up. That is why she looked at the Waynes' and Alfred as her family.

"How is everything Alfred?" the brunette asked, still smiling as she flipped open the menu and looked at the offers that the restaurant had.

"It has all been well. Rather dull, but I can't complain." He smiled. Adrienn listened intently as the old butler told her about the holiday to Florence and the amount of dust that is piling up at Wayne Manor. Adrienn snapped her gaze up from the food and found the butler smiling cheekily. She knew immediately what he was implying.

"Alfie!" She chuckled shaking her head, "I know I haven't been around but the bank is… tough." She got a headache from the mere thought of the corrupt things that go on inside that building. Her ass was on the line not once before because she attempted to make the bank a normal … non-corrupt place. The mob didn't really enjoy her motives.

"I know what you mean Miss, but a year is a long time, even in Wayne terms." Alfred teased good heartedly. He knew more than anyone else how much this girl had worked for her position, and how much she still works in the attempt to better the city. As he has mentioned in the past, good parenting goes a long way.

"A year?" Adrienn choked on her food and was red in the face. She was shocked that she could neglect someone for so long, but then again her social life isn't too alive apart from the social events that she had to attend. And those she didn't bother to mingle and actually enjoy her time with people. She only gossiped enough to get information for her job and what not.

The pair spoke a little longer, catching up with what has went on. Well mainly with what has went on with Alfred. The butler knew most of Adrienn's life. She was a regular in the tabloids and with all the gossip. Adrienn laughed at the jokes that Alfred cracked and she also enjoyed listening to all the travel experience he got into. Her heart ached as soon as she remembered how long she hasn't spoke to him. Her mind instantly went to Bruce and she felt more like a jerk.

"I have some rather interesting news for you by the way Miss." Alfred smiled, as the waiter brought over the bill. Their lunch date was nearing an end, to Adrienn's dismay. Adrienn pulled out her wallet and quickly put some money in the waiter's hand and ushered him away. Alfred glared at her, shoving his wallet back into his coat jacket.

"So what was the exciting news?" Adrienn smiled, completely forgetting about the news that had Albert all giddy the previous day. She didn't give it much thought, since her guesses weren't that good usually. Adrienn was more of a facts and numbers kind of girl.

"Master Bruce…." Alfred watched her expression change. The young brunette was looking at the butler like he was from an alien planet. A small smile tugged at the side of his lips. "Is coming back."

"WHAT?" She shrieked loudly, making a few tables turn to face the pair. "When!" Adrienn demanded her voice still a little shrill. A million questions were zooming around in her head. She and Bruce have shared the occasional letters, but that wasn't enough for either of them. Adrienn was excited to hear that her best friend was coming back to town. She couldn't help smiling.

"I am actually leaving tonight to pick him up. I believe your presence will be greatly appreciated…"

"Of course I will come!" I smiled happily grabbing my phone out of my purse and dialing Joel's, a fellow bank manager's, number. She quickly arranged with him to cover for her for the rest of the week, also making sure that he will keep her updated via email about the banks business.

"I am glad to see you are excited." Alfred smiled, observing the young woman who was glowing from joy.

"I am fuc-… I mean freaking stoked!" The woman bit her tongue quickly, before Alfred would threaten her with the soap again. He narrowed his eyes at her slightly but decided to keep his lecture to his self and not rain on the woman's parade. Adrienn practically bounced out with joy and the smile never left her lips.

"So when do we leave?" She inquired stopping at the black Rolls parked out by the restaurant.

"Tonight. I will pick you up at your apartment at six." He smiled, opening the door for Adrienn. "But for now I will just drop you off."

"It is fine Alfred I will just walk." She smiled gratefully none the less.

"None sense child. Now come." Alfred gave her a little push and she got in the car shaking her head. "Plus you can't walk in those death sticks for a long distance."

"Hey!" Adrienn smirked looking down at her black stiletto heels. "They look lovely."

"They look lovely yes, but painful."

"Oh Alfie beauty is pain." She chuckled lightly. The rest of the drive they were in a comfortable silence. Her apartment complex came into view and Alfred slowed the car near the door. Adrienn turned to look at the butler, a huge smile still on her face. "Thank you Alfie, I will see you tonight at six." She smiled and left the car. Alfred waved until she entered the building and then drove off to make some arrangements at the manor.

Adrienn trotted up the stairs, as fast her heel clad feet could take her. All she wanted to do at this point was to shower, pack a few things and then head to Wayne Manor. Adrienn was not a stupid person, she knew that Alfred would have to clean and tidy up most of the things, and a helping hand was always welcome.

In less than under an hour, the young woman was getting into her car and tossing her long brunette locks into a messy bun at the top of her head. She started the ignition of her car and sped off to one of her favorite places in the world. Wayne Manor. She missed that place dearly. The happiest time of her lives happened there… those memories she treasure gratefully, unlike some others that were buried deep in the back of her mind…

The magnificent architecture came into view and she couldn't help but smile just at the mere thought of having Bruce back soon. Even it is only for a day, it was better than nothing. Adrienn pulled up by the door and rushed up the stairs to be greeted by a rather shocked Alfred.

"Help is always welcome." She smiled. Alfred gawked at her, his lips moving but not actually being able to form words. The young woman chuckled, knowing that he wasn't used to any company or help for that matter.

The two of them got to work, Adrienn taking the top floor, while Alfred went to get the ground floor. Adrienn worked quickly and efficiently. Soon she was heading to the last room in the house. Bruce Wayne's room. She pushed the door open hesitantly. It looked the same like the last time she was here during her senior year at high school. One of the last days of her happy life. A small shiver went up her spine as she dropped the bucket of her cleaning supplies and made her way into the room and over to the desk.

Bruce had left many pictures on the table. Some of his parents and some of Alfred and Adrienn and of course there was Rachel. He always had a thing for Rachel, he tried to deny it though. It was rather obvious though, but I kept my mouth shut. Rachel and Adrienn were good friends, they worked together on some cases and have some girls night out. Rachel however isn't a big fan of all the tabloid appearances that she had to go through while hanging out with Adrienn. Rachel seemed to have diva fits then, but Adrienn always gave her the benefit of the doubt. She was her oldest girlfriend after all.

"Miss Mercer?" Alfred said walking in,

"At times I really regret growing up Alfred." She muttered under her breath. "You never used to call me that before. How many times have I told you to call me Adrienn."

"I am sorry Miss." Alfred chuckled, stepping up beside Adrienn. He looked down at the pictures she was looking at and a sad smiled appeared on his features. Alfred as well missed all the good times. Now it was just him alone. Everyone has left. Having Adrienn back made him feel like someone again. Alfred knew that she didn't intentionally disappear but he was always scared when it did happen.

It was sometime after her senior year, when she was sent to boarding school because of her mother's death that she completely disappeared of the face of the earth. If someone asks her about what happened during those two years, she would snap at them. It wasn't a pretty sight. Alfred has learned from his previous mistakes.

"We need to leave now Miss." Alfred said checking his watch quickly and snapping out of his daydream.

"Alfred…" Adrienn began. Alfred turned to look at the woman, a little hope appearing on his face. He didn't know if she was going to reveal some things from those two years to him or not. His hopes were soon flushed as she continued, "How on earth are we gonna bring Bruce back from the dead?"


	3. Catching up

A man walked down the mountain slowly. He was tall, and well built to say the least. His face was undeniably handsome even under the layers of mud and dirt that the man had picked up during this last travel of his. He couldn't help but realize that he grew excited and slightly nervous as he set foot on the tarmac.

Squinting his light colored eyes, he looked ahead and couldn't resist a smile to appear on his lips as he saw the white jet waiting for him. It wasn't the jet itself that he was missing or life in the fabulous lane. If most of his fortune wasn't there he wouldn't mind the least bit. Although he had to admit that with the plan he had in mind, his financial status was going to come in handy.

The man continued to walk, getting closer to the plane with every step and his smile growing ever more genuine. He got close enough and the _Wayne Enterprise _logo was clearly visible. The door to the plane opened, revealing a face that he has missed dearly.

"Master Wayne, you've been gone a long time." Alfred noted a small smile on his lips as he saw the last Wayne standing in front of him.

Adrienn stepped out of the bathroom that was on the plane and stood still for a moment, allowing her ears to adjust to the silence. She heard Alfred talking. A streak of curse words ran through her head as she calmed herself down enough to spare the old man from one of her small tantrums. She had made him swear on the way there that they'll go together! It suddenly became clear to her why Alfred was more than happy to keep pouring her orange juice. Their situation reminded the brunette of siblings fighting over a toy, the toy being Bruce in this case.

"Yes I have." Bruce replied, smiling a bit and looking down at his feet. He brought his gaze up suddenly when a rather shrill voice broke the silence.

"ALFRED!" Adrienn screamed, slapping the man playfully on the shoulder. "I told you to wait for me!" She scolded and bickered with the old man who was putting his hand up in his own defense. Bruce just smiled, taking in the scene in front of him. Seeing his best friend after all those years, really made him appreciate her in his life. It was the best surprise he could've imagined for himself.

"OH SHUSH!" Alfred snapped, not coldly, he just wished to end the small fight that had erupted between the two. "You look very fashionable." He stated, a small frown creasing his forehead. Bruce knew exactly what was going through the butlers head, and his thoughts soon became voiced,

"Apart from the mud." Adrienn stated cheekily, as she took the steps two at a time to reach Bruce. He chuckled and extended his arms out allowing her to jump into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around the young woman's small frame and pulled his body close to hers.

"I've missed you Bruce." She whispered into his muddy jacket. He inhaled her unique scent deeply, desperately trying to memorize it. She pulled away from him, all muddy now but she still had a smile on her face.

"It is good to be heading back Adri." He smiled down at his hyper best friend, who seemed to be going into hyperventilation with hearing her old nickname. He shook his head at the brunette who was easily a head or more shorter than him.

"COME ON!" Adrienne yelled, pulling Bruce up the plane. He noted to himself that she wasn't going to be calming down any time soon and no matter how tired he was and how all he wanted was rest he really did miss her erratic behavior. In all honesty, Adrienne was the only person that could make him genuinely have a good time and a smile on his face. Ever since that night… she truly is his best friend.

The trio boarded the plane and made themselves comfortable, ignoring Alfred's muttering about the mud and what not. Bruce sat down opposite Alfred and watched Adrienn walk over to the bar to grab some drinks and small appetizers for them to snack on. He took in her appearance. She was happy. Pure joy was radiating from her petite body. Ever since she saw him a few minutes ago, the smile has never left her features.

He knew he couldn't lie to her. Definitely not her. He had already decided on telling Alfred. There isn't anything in the world he would keep from Alfred. He also managed to understand that he can't put Rachel in danger, he wouldn't be able to cope with her loss, but Adrienne was different. She seemed to have more attitude and was more… cautious. There was definitely more to Adrienne that meets the eyes, and Bruce could sense that. He just didn't know what caused the sudden change in her personality. One thing for sure, she was definitely a more complex person now.

_She grew up. She is a woman now, _Bruce mused to himself, finally admitting the truth. She wasn't the little girl that he used to help out. No. She was a full grown womanwhich means that she will be just that much more complicated.

Bruce knew that he needed Adrienn's attitude especially with what he was about to get himself into. Deep down, he knew that with Adrienn's help, he could go through it. Plus, in order to protects Alfred's mental health, he definitely needed her. Alfred approved of Adrienne more than anyone he ever knew of. Bruce recalled not once that Alfred hinted of them being a couple. Bruce scrunched up his nose at the thought. It seemed so surreal… she was like family to him. Honestly his best friend.

"What's up Brucey, smell something bad on yourself?" Adrienne teased, pointing at his muddy coat. She was completely obnoxious to his thoughts. Bruce snapped out of his daze and looked up at his brunette friend. She was smiling at him warmly, holding out a glass of water for him. Alfred was already munching down on some pretzels that she had placed on the table in a small bowl.

"Are you coming back to Gotham for long sir?" Alfred asked, leaning back in his chair and studying Bruce's face intently. Bruce glanced at the pair in front of them and then stared out the window. Adrienne had her fingers crossed under the table, thinking that she could hide it from him. The little action caused a small smile to tug at his lips.

"As long as it takes." he began, still studying the clouds that they were flying above, "I want to show the people of Gotham that their city doesn't belong to the criminals and the corrupt." Bruce looked back at Alfred who seemed to be deep in thought, and for the first time since he met her, Adrienne's smile was replaced with a soft frown.

She leaned forward, crossing her arms over the table, "Bruce… Taking on the corrupt is no easy job. I've had to watch my back at GNB… The mob are finding ways around our system. I have seen everything from money laundering to robberies and killings…" Her voice wasn't happy anymore. She was sad about the situation in Gotham and Bruce could see that clearly. He watched her intently as she explained to him how she managed to hide the money, use fake accounts to donate to charities or public hospitals and what not…

"Impressive." Bruce nodded, "But… you can't keep going at that for too long. It is too dangerous."

"I know Bruce." Adrienne nodded, taking a few gulps from her water and leaning back. Alfred cleared his thought and seemed to join the other two back in this dimension,

"In the depression your father nearly bankrupted _Wayne Enterprise _combating poverty." Alfred began to explain to them how Thomas also saw the issue at hand and did everything in his power to stop it, "He believed his example can inspire the wealthy of Gotham to save their city."

"Did it?" Bruce asked, already knowing the answer. Adrienne let out a small snort, also knowing what goes on in Gotham.

"In a way." Alfred narrowed his eyes slightly at the brunette but he knew that her reaction was somewhat correct, "Their murdered shocked the wealthy and the powerful into action."

Bruce has seemed to have had enough of this part of the topic. He grew uncomfortable at the mention of his parents. He sat up in his seat, looking at his two friends.

"People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy." Bruce began, but was immediately cut off by Adrienne.

"You can't do that!" She said quickly, a frown appearing on her features, "What people are gonna see multi billionaire parading around trying to help others? Hell the people will think that you are bought off my some asshole as well! And God forbid history…" Adrienne dropped the subject, finding it too hard to continue and even harder to think about losing Bruce.

Bruce looked at her expression and nodded his head in understanding,

"I can't do that as a man. I am flesh and blood, I can be ignored, destroyed." Bruce continued, causing Adrienn to wince at the last part, "But as a symbol… as a symbol I can be incorruptible. I can be everlasting."

Bruce couldn't help but notice the creases on Adrienn's forehead getting deeper as her eyebrows smudged together into a frown. He knew that they both understood what he was talking about, what he was intending to do after his return to Gotham.

"What symbol?"

"Something elemental. Something terrifying." Bruce replied to Alfred without taking his eyes of the bowl of pretzels in the middle of the table.

"I assume that as you are taking on the underworld this symbol is a persona to protect those you care about from reprisals." Alfred stated,

"You're thinking about Rachel as well?"

"Actually, sir, I was thinking of myself." Alfred chuckled, suddenly lightening the mood. Adrienne couldn't help but roll her eyes at the butlers joke and smile, leaning her head on his shoulder. Bruce smiled at the two of them,

"Have you told anyone I'm coming back?" Bruce asked the pair. The two of them straightened, looking at each other sheepishly as if having a mental argument on who would tell him about his current… situation…

"Actually it is a bit more complicated…" Adrienne began, looking at Alfred for assistance.

"I just couldn't figure the legal ramifications of bringing you back from the dead." Alfred said, a small smile still on his lips. Bruce's expression turned to confusion in a split second, and Adrienn had to try very hard to not find the humor in this situation. To her it was hilarious.

"Dead?" Bruce asked still confused.

"Well you have been gone for seven years." Adrienn shrugged trying to force the straight face to stay on.

"You had me declared dead?"

"Well actually it was Mr. Earle. He is taking the company public."

"Yeah… he wanted to liquidate the majority of your shareholding." Adrienn finished for Alfred. "Let me tell ya… those shares are worth a shitloa-… I mean quite a bit of money." Adrienn smiled angelically as Alfred elbowed her in the ribs with a straight face. Bruce would've found the situation quite entertaining, but he was processing everything that had happened in their small catch up session.

"Well it is a good thing that I left everything to you then. And I believe you helped with the sorting out of the financial state of Wayne Enterprise." Bruce directed his statement at Adrienn who nodded happily.

"Quite so, sir." Alfred said aswell leaning his head back against the headrest and closing his eyes. "Oh and you can borrow the Rolls if you like. Just bring it back with a full tank."

**-Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorite and followed the story, please don't stop doing so! Ideas are also always welcome and of course constructive criticism! I know it is pretty boring but hang in there! Obviously as you can see it is going to be following the movie mainly, with a few little extras added here and there. Again, I don't own anything you recognize obviously. **

**Also, just a warning, I really am not a Rachel fan (WHO SAYS NO TO BATMAN? I can't get over it…) so there may be some Rachel hate in the future… I will try to control myself but… urgh comeon! WHO SAYS NO?**


	4. Bank account

The fire crackled, illuminating the room with a soft glow. Bruce was sat down in one of the couches, propping his feet up on the table, while Adrienn was also sprawled out comfortably, her feet resting in Bruce's lap. The pair was in a major discussion about Bruce's travels and Adrienn's actions in the bank.

It has been two days since Bruce was back. He didn't do much in his spare time, apart from checking on Rachel and spending time with Adrienn, who Alfred and himself successfully convinced to take a room in the mansion. Adrienn wasn't a fan of living of off others and she made sure to show that. Every morning when Bruce woke up he saw Alfred and Adrienn bustling around in the large kitchen, preparing breakfast for everyone.

"So… it is called the _League of Shadows?"_ Adrienn asked, not being able to help the sarcasm shine through in her voice. Bruce simply nodded for an answer. "Don't you think that is well, tacky?" Adrienn pondered, giving her best friend a questioning look. Bruce didn't even want to answer her at this point. He just let his head drop back on the sofa. "… So basically with their training you could've won like any Olympic event, right?"

Bruce looked at her and couldn't help a large smile spread across his lips, "You can seriously turn the saddest situation into something light and funny." Adrienn looked at him and smiled proudly at her new found talent that Bruce pointed out.

A yawn escaped her small lips, causing her to glance over at the clock on the wall. It was nearing a very late time of ten, especially if she had woken up at six to check up on the bank accounts. Adrienn stood up, running a hand through her curly locks and looked down at Bruce with a small smile.

"I think I am just going to hit the sack, then sleep… I go back to work tomorrow." Her heart dropped to the pits of her stomach as she thought about what she would need to go through with tomorrow. She just hoped that Joel didn't ruin anything too drastically. Bruce looked away from Adrienn and went quiet. Adrienn knew what was bothering him, "Bruce I have been at this for a long time now. Nothing has happened yet for a year…"

"Nothing has happened _yet_." Bruce said darkly.

"Please don't worry about me Bruce, I can honestly take care of myself. More than you can think…" with that, her voice dropped and she hoped she didn't give on too much. Adrienn's lips curved into a tight lipped smile, as she leaned forward to wrap her arms around Bruce's large frame. He hugged her back and stood up as well, deciding it was time for him to also go to bed.

"Good night Brucie." She said turning on her heel and walking over to the long set of stairs. Bruce watched her, with his hands shoved in his pockets as his best friend climbed the long set of stairs.

"Night Adri." He called after her, picking up the two mugs from the coffee table and making his way towards the kitchen, where he was sure to find Alfred. A grimace appeared on his lips as he entered the kitchen.

His mind was whizzing with questions at this point. It didn't add up. Adrienn had just said that she was working at the bank for a year. That would mean that there was a year of where she did nothing since she graduated early. He placed the mugs down and looked up at Alfred, who was studying him intently.

"Alfred, do you know exactly what happened to Adri two years ago?" He asked, not caring much to explain his thoughts to the butler. Alfred wasn't an obnoxious man; he knew the things that went on in this town, especially if it concerned Adrienn.

"I was wondering _when_ you were going to ask me that Master Bruce." Alfred muttered, turning to the sink and continuing with his work. Bruce stepped closer to hear him better. The tap water was definitely going to drain out their voices,

"Adrienn has a tendency to _disappear_. Personally I haven't heard from her for a year, but I got news from Rachel so I didn't have to worry myself much this time. It was two years ago however, that disappeared. She spoke to no one and no one heard from her, no one. It was right after Michelle's death Master Wayne."

"And what happened?" Bruce was irritated and he wanted answers.

"None of us know Master Bruce." Alfred shrugged, turning the tap off and finally looking at Bruce. "When questioned, let us say that she isn't too happy. But… if I may say sir, I would be worried."

Bruce nodded, crossing his arms over his big chest. Obviously he wasn't going to ask her what happened, that wouldn't be good. The best bet at this point would be to do some background searches… The thought of spying on his best friend really sickened him, but if it worried Alfred this much he believed it wouldn't hurt either of them to find out what exactly happened two years ago.

"Why only her, Alfred?" Bruce voiced the question that has been in his mind since he only saw Adrienn the plane.

"I figured she would appreciate it more… and you never know it may ignite some flames of…"

"ALFRED!" Bruce exclaimed looking at his butler with shock in his eyes, "She is like my sister."

"Whatever you say Master Wayne." Alfred smiled cheekily at Bruce before making his way out of the kitchen, "Good night sir!" He called too cheerily for Bruce's liking.

Bruce chuckled to himself, shaking his head at the thoughts of what Alfred just spokeof. He stretched his arms out before him and decided to also call it a night.

Adrienn slammed the phone down and brought her fingers up to her temple, gently massaging them in circular motions. She has been detached from life once again, as she returned to work a little over a week ago. Adrienn wasn't completely sure but since she was back the amount of corrupt people that contacted her has doubled in number. That just meant that the stacks of paper work were also increasing at a pace too rapid for her liking.

It wasn't the best for her situation either since she had promised Bruce to take him to her favorite restaurants, but with things going this way she wouldn't even have time for a _Bruger King Drive through. _Grabbing a pen, she jotted down the code of the bank accounts that she would have to keep a closer eye on. As she was dumped her pen back into the drawer, her phone vibrated, indicating that she received a message.

_Have you met him? BRUCE IS BACK! Call me when you are free!  
-Rachel._

Adrienn rolled her eyes at the message and quickly tapped back a short reply that no she hasn't seen him yet, but read the tabloids. Dropping the phone back into her purse she stood up and began to clean up her office. Adrienn didn't want to tell Rachel that she in fact knew that Bruce wasn't dead all along and that he was back. Revealing that to Rachel would only cause problems, which were completely unnecessary in Adrienn's opinion.

It took the young woman a couple of minutes to get her office into a state that she was comfortable leaving behind. Grabbing her purse and switching the light off, she was out of the bank in record time. Her car was parked close to the entrance and she was glad that she didn't have to walk home. Adrienn started the ignition and sped home.

She parked the car and her bed was only an elevator ding away now. She smiled hearing that sound and stepped out to see someone she wasn't too happy for at the moment.

"RACHEL!" She called her voice a little shocked to see her friend standing right in front of her apartment door. What was even more shocking is that she had two men there as well.

"There she is!" Rachel called, quickly stepping forward right in front of Adrienn. "This is the banker I was telling you about!"

"What?" was all that came out of Adrienn's lips. One thing she hated more than anything in life was to bring her work back home. That was something that she couldn't handle anymore.

"He wishes to see Falcone's bank accounts." Rachel said lowering her voice. "They are both trusted."

"… Why didn't you come to the bank." Adrienn whined, shoving past them and unlocking her door. She entered and let the three guests walk into her humble abode.

It wasn't anything to fancy but Adrienn did work extremely hard to get to this point. The apartment had a rather spacious living room on the first floor. The kitchen over looked the dining room, which was then connected to the massive balcony that had a few lounge-chairs around. On the same floor there was also a guest room and that was next bathroom and finally on the top floor was Adrienn's bedroom and another bathroom.

"Take a seat there." Adrienn pointed to the couch and went to go wash her hands in the kitchen. "Rachel!" She whined.

"What? You didn't reply to my text so I thought I will get you here." She shrugged angelically. Adrienn narrowed her eyes at the woman and huffed, deciding it is better to just let it be. "Plus this is a very important case, we are working really hard to get Falcone behind bars."

"Oh honey that is gonna need something out of the law." Adrienn grumbled, heading back to the living room. "All right, let's get this done."

She gave them an insight on the accounts, explaining everything to them in detail. Adrienn didn't forget to show them his expenditure and income patterns. They wouldn't be able to use this evidence in the court house, since that would put Adrienn out of a job. Even in a corrupt city like Gotham, customer privacy _should _still be _respected_. Of course before she started her lecture, she made sure that they were clear that she will hunt them down if they put her on the line. It didn't bother her too much that they laughed at her threat, none of them knew what she was capable of. It took her a little over two hours to point out every little thing that they could use against him, legally. She also made notes on where to look and gave them leads on various people that may be involved with his dirty work.

The two men got up and thanked her for the assistance before leaving the apartment. Adrienn couldn't help but smile smugly as they left. After all, no one really knows how much information you can get out of a bank account. It surprised her even at times. No wonder there is a customer privacy law intact in most countries. Adrienn let out a small breath as she turned on her heel and went to join Rachel who was comfortable sitting on the couch, flipping through some magazines.

"He hasn't seen you yet either." She stated more then asked. Adrienn gave her a questioning look. At times she didn't understand the defensive tone that Rachel got whenever Bruce was brought into topic. Adrienn raised her eyebrows at her friend, indicating for her to continue with the explanation.

Rachel sat forward a bit and a small smile appeared on her lips, "Come on Adrienn, we both know that Bruce has had the biggest crush on me ever since we hit puberty. It is obvious."

Adrienn was feeling quite dumbfound at this point. She wasn't stupid; Adrienn knew that Bruce had special, deeper feeling towards Rachel. It made her feel a little skeptical, but she would never stand in the way of her best friend's happiness. The fact that Rachel talks about things in that way does bother her though.

Ever since Adrienn turned five, there was an unannounced competitiveness between the two girls. This competitiveness was carried through to their adulthood. Adrienn didn't look at Rachel as a threat, but at times she honestly just kept her around in her friends circle for Bruce's sake. It made Adrienn feel sick to the stomach that she would change things for a person, but she cared about him and knew that they wouldn't have been able to hang out and have fun.

The two women spoke for a little while longer, before Rachel left. Adrienn yawned, tidying up around her apartment quickly. She had a small case of OCD. Everything should be neat and orderly, that is why her apartment was very modern. It allowed her to keep things clean, plus it was very functional.

Packing up the apartment took her less than five minutes so she was in her pajamas in no time. As she was about to turn the light off her phone vibrated from her bedside table. Quickly pulling it off the charger, she squinted her eyes to get used to the sudden bright light.

_Try to make time to come to the Manor tomorrow. It is important.  
-Bruce._

"Well that should be interesting…" She muttered to herself as she texted back a quick response and turned the light off deciding to call it a night.

**-Thank you again for all the reviews! **

**CatsGoMoo thank you for the constructive criticism! : ) I try my best to proof read everything but yeah, a bunch of things slip my eyes.**

**If there is any major spelling mistakes or grammatical errors you can help me out by telling me (either review or message I really don't mind hehe, help is always appreciated) **

**Foxy Roxi thank you for the ideas! :) greatly appreciated! :) **

**Any one has any ideas feel free to get it to me :) once again any method is cool by moi **

**devi no kaze hehe I smiled on your review I completely understand your POV but I can't get over it still (WHY!") xD I think I am a bit too crazy when it comes to batman xD I blame my brother… xD Lol but yeah I get it :/ still makes me sad though. **

**Why do a lot of people hate on Maggie Gyllenhaal? I don't get it :S I actually preferred her performance :S donnu just meh opinion :S gonna stop rambling now :) sorry bout that**


	5. Sweaters

The steam was pouring out the bathroom door as Adrienn walked to her bedroom to grab some clean clothes. She had already laid out an outfit that would be comfortable enough for whatever important Bruce would toss at her. She sighed pulling the large V-neck sweater over her head. A frown appeared on her features as she realized how far the sweater went down…

_"Bruce!" The young girl, no older than thirteen, whined looking up at the tall man. "I am going to fail this test!" _

_"No you won't Adri…" Bruce replied, flipping through her papers jotting down various notes on them. Bruce frowned, tilting his head a bit looking at one of the equations. _

_"See!" Adrienn cried, her voice going shrill as panic began to take over her. "I am not going to make it anywhere!" _

_"Adrienn Mercer!" Bruce said raising his voice a bit. The young girl stopped panicking and looked up at the man, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Calm. Down." Bruce returned to his normal tone, "You won't fail. You got most of the answers right but there are still some problems here…" and with that he walked around the picnic bench and sat down beside her, explaining the complicated numbers to her. _

_She listened intently, turning her brain to a sponge state, trying to register everything that Bruce was saying. After a good hour, she was getting all her equations right and acing every practice test that Bruce gave her. He smiled down at the young girl, thinking he would see someone confident about themselves in tomorrow's exam. Instead, the girl beside him looked upset and very nervous. _

_"What's wrong?" Bruce asked sincerely, standing up and gently pulling the teen up with him. "I didn't yell at you again did I?" He asked quickly, knowing that the young girl always got intimidated by him raising his voice. She shook her head and began to place her notes and papers into a small book bag that she carried with her. "What is it then?" Bruce asked, taking the bag from Adrienn and strapping it to his shoulder. "Come on, you can tell me. Let's take a walk." _

_"It is the others…" She said sheepishly. "They make fun of me!" _

_"Why do you let them?" Bruce asked not knowing the true reason behind why his friend was always being picked on. "You are only ahead of your age by a few years…" _

_"That is already a few years too many." She grumbled, kicking pebble. "And it is hard to ignore when they point out my many flaws…" _

_"What flaws?" Bruce snorted not understanding what a young girl like her could complain about._

_"Glasses, braces, pimple problems." She replied looking down making sure to hide her face from Bruce. She was intimidated by him, there was no denying that. He was tall, well built and handsome. Just to compliment his flawless appearance, Bruce was the nicest person once he lets you in that is. Adrienn never had to go through with that phase since the two knew each other since they were kids._

_"Adri… what else aren't you telling me?" Bruce suddenly asked, looking at Adrienn with a questioning look._

_"They also say stuff about you. How I am only this ahead because of your money…" Adrienn replied after some hesitation. She knew that Bruce had a way with getting things out from her. She gave up trying to lie to him a long time ago._

_"Who said that?" _

_"That boy Jake in my math class." She was nervously picking at the hem of her thin t-shirt._

_"Jake?" Bruce looked ahead, trying to remember when he heard that name, "Isn't that the boy you have a crush on?" Bruce asked, a frown appearing on his features as he looked down at the brunette. _

_"What?!" her voice was shrill again, her face turning to a new shade of scarlet. "How in hell did you know about that?! You know how I feel with discussing boys with you!"_

_"Rachel told me…" Bruce shrugged as they turned and decided to head back to the manor, "And why exactly don't you discuss boys with me Adri?" _

_"Because you will beat them up if they do anything mean to me." the thirteen year old replied in a matter of fact tone. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Rachel told Bruce. She trusted her with the secret! Rachel swore not to tell anyone, not even Bruce, especially not Bruce and yet she still did it. Adrienn tried to hide her disappointment by focusing mainly on Bruce willing to beat up teenagers for her._

_"Of course I will!" Bruce snapped defensively, "I don't want anyone hurting people that are important to me!"_

_"Bruce… you would need to beat up a lot of people then." Adrienn shrugged, laughing a little._

_"Why is that?" _

_"Because not many people say nice things about the little one with the weird looks." She explained not being able to resist the smile. Her best friend was so obnoxious when it came down to teen drama and her flaws. He really didn't care about looks. It was actually quite funny. _

_"Adri…" Bruce dragged out the word, stopping to face Adri. "You are beautiful inside and out… don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly and smiled warmly at the teen. _

_"I know, I know. It just gets fucking tiring." She said with a small shrug._

_"Don't let Alfred hear that." Bruce chuckled lightly as they made their way back to the mansion. As they reached the steps thunder cracked above them and the sky suddenly turned a very dark shade of grey. _

_"Shit!" Adrienn yelled as the rain started pouring like there was no tomorrow. Bruce laughed taking Adrienn's hand and pulling her up the endless amount of stairs to the mansion. They were both panting for breath as they reached the mansion. _

_"Don't you even think about it." Alfred said, holding out two towels for the soaked individuals. "We just mopped the floors." _

_The young ones laughed at the butler, but took the towels none the less and took great precaution to keep the house clean._

A smile was evident on Adrienn's face as she looked down at the soft cashmere material. It was that certain day that Bruce gave her a clean set of clothes. She never realized that she still had them but now she was happy to find it.

The sweater was too baggy on her small frame. It did hide all her curves which she wasn't a fan of. Adrienn quickly rummaged through her closet trying to find a brown colored belt that would go around her waist. She quickly found a thick brown one with gold buckles on it. Putting it around her waist, she smiled at her appearance. The belt matched the shade of her shoes so she was pleased.

After a light dusting of make-up and a quick hairstyle of a messy bun, Adrienn was getting in her car and driving off to meet Bruce. With her driving it only took a few minutes to get to Wayne Manor.

She drove in, her car kicking up gravel and smiled seeing Alfred already waiting for her by the door.

"Hey Alfie!" She called as she began to climb up the steps, "How is everything?" Adrienn asked as she hugged Alfred.

"Same old, same old Miss. It is good to have Mr Bruce back though." Alfred smiled. "Makes you come around more often as well!"

"You just couldn't resist right?" Adrienn chuckled, walking into the house after Alfred. She knew that he was just joking, but it did make her feel like she was a horrible person that neglected and ignored her friends. That wasn't the case and the both of them knew it. Alfred told where Adrienn would be able to find Bruce and hurried off to the kitchen to get the young ones some refreshments.

"Any idea what he is up to?" Adrienn called back at Alfred. All she got in reply was a chuckle from the butler. Adrienn smiled, bounding up the stairs heading straight for Bruce's room. Once she was by his door, she didn't knock just walked in.

She found Bruce sitting on the floor, bent over a large pile of news papers and notepads. He was deep in thought and seemed to be writing down some notes for himself. She smiled wider as she saw his messy writing.

"Hi Adri," He said not looking up from his work.

"Bruce, do you remember this?" She asked, pinching the fabric of the cashmere sweater she was wearing. Bruce glanced up for a brief second before turning back to his work.

"Yes I do indeed. That was the day I helped you with your math revision. Also the day where you got soaked and wanted to walk home in your wet clothes, so I gave you that sweater and took you home." Bruce said a small smile on his lips as he remembered the day.

"Yeah that was it…" She smiled softly, walking closer to Bruce and taking a seat opposite him. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I was just looking through some newspapers and data. We need to figure out who we can trust." Bruce summed up what he spent his afternoon with.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Adrienn asked, already flipping through the notes that he had written up.

He studied his friend as she looked at the notes. She had a small frown on her face as she concentrated on his messy handwriting. Her eyes were scanning the information at a fast pace. Bruce smiled, knowing that she would be of great help to him. She pushed her palm out to Bruce not taking her eyes of the text. Bruce looked at her hand with a questioning look on his face.

"Pen Bruce, pen!" She snapped, not wanting to break her train of thought. Bruce chuckled putting the pen in her hand. She leaned forward and began to writ at a rapid pace. Bruce squinted his eyes, trying to see what she was writing. She straightened, looking down at the notepad and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Gordon is definitely a man you can trust. Jacob on the other hand not so much. I've met him a couple of time which caused me to look into his accounts. I had to pull some strings, since he mainly had foreign account… and boy that man gave money laundering a whole new meaning." I mumbled, looking at Bruce.

"Well… that is not good."

"No. But. I spoke to two of Rachel's colleagues yesterday. They are good as far as I can tell, but your safest bet would be to talk to Rachel."

"I know I am already planning on it." Bruce said. "I haven't met her as Bruce yet either…"

"Yeah…" Adrienn said with a nod of her head. She decided to not really talk about Rachel any further. She knew that it would only end up with her getting in a bad mood, "So what was it that you needed me here for? Apart from my undeniable epic awesomness of course."

"Well apart from that I need to show you something… and I also need your help…" Bruce said, chugging down his orange juice and standing up. Adrienn took his hand and hoisted herself up.

"I am all yours Brucie." She smiled up at her best friend, who linked arms with her and led the way out of the mansion to the gardens…

-Thank you so so so much fr the reviews! Really means a lot! I am on very unstable internet connections, but i will continue rambling! THANK YOU AGAIN REALLY MEANS A LOT! 3


	6. Promises

"Bruce, I am not going down there." Adrienn said looking down at the well that many years ago was the place where the young Bruce fell. "You know I am not a fan of … well … wells, the darkness and like cave types of shit…"

"Miss Mercer!" Alfred's voice snapped from behind them. Adrienn just realized that she was talking rather loudly and obviously the old man overheard her. She looked at Bruce panic evident in her eyes. The only way to escape from Alfred now would be to jump down into the well with Bruce.

It wasn't only Adrienn that thought of an escape route but Bruce as well. He stepped closer, with a small harness in hand and began to put it on her. Adrienn instead of trying to convince him about how she wouldn't go down there was now begging him to hurry up. One thing for sure, the brunette did not want to face Alfred's wrath…

It took Bruce a couple of minutes to get the harness around her body and make sure that everything was fastened in the right place. He wired the rope through it and smiled, stepping up onto the edge of the old well. Adrienn looked up at him a bit worried. She didn't like the fact of jumping into the unknown. Bruce gave her a small smile before his face turned serious and he jumped into the well. Adrienn said a silent prayer before standing up onto the edge of the well where Bruce was a few moments ago.

"I can't believe I am doing this…" Adrienn muttered, before lowering herself down. She managed to get to the bottom of the well skillfully and quickly. Bruce was waiting for her, prepared to catch her if she slipped. Adrienn found her footing and untied the rope looking up at Bruce with a small smile.

"Wasn't so bad right?" He asked a certain smugness evident in his smooth voice. "Let me help you get that off." he smiled grimly, looking at the pathetic attempt of Adrienn trying to remove the harness. Adrienn smiled, letting her friend pull the harness off of her small frame. She noticed that there was something off about Bruce.

"Is everything okay?" Adrienn asked worried, looking straight into his hazel orbs.

"Yeah…" Bruce quickly looked back at the harness, trying to avoid Adrienn's piercing dark eyes. He knew his best friend would see right through him, but it was worth a try. He was proven right,

"Bruce. Do not lie to me." Adrienn laughed, "I know that you are afraid… what you are about to do is not an easy task even for the bravest man." Adrienn knew why they were in the well. She wasn't stupid at all. Bruce looked up to meet her eyes and frowned,

"It is not my well being that I am worried about Adri…" He mumbled, "I don't know what I would do without you…" He rested his hand on her neck as he couldn't finish his statement. The thought of losing Adrienn, Rachel or Alfred was just too hard for him to even think about. Adrienn tilted her head a bit and put her hand on top of his,

"Bruce, I am not as weak as you may believe me to me. I know this may not mean a lot to you now but I will do everything I possibly can to help you. I will watch over Alfred and Rachel if you need me to. I will kill people if you need me to." Adrienn squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Don't kill people in my name. That will just make you like the people I am after Adri… you are better than that." Bruce gave her a small smile. Adrienn forced a smile onto her lips and hoped that that was convincing enough for him.

The two of them fell silent, deciding to finally begin what they were there for. Bruce looked around, squinting his eyes trying to adjust to the new surroundings. Their only light source was the sun shining through from the well above. Adrienn was cautious definitely not wanting to slip on the rocky terrain. It wouldn't be a very nice fall.

"Bruce!" She whispered as he began moving forwards leaving Adrienn without holding onto someone.

"Pass me the rope." He called, reaching back with his arm. Adrienn did as she was told and handed him one of the ropes they used to lower down their bodies with. "Don't come down until I tell you…" He said disappearing into the small opening.

Adrienn watched as he went down, leaving her alone in the darkness. Suddenly everything felt colder to her. She shivered, listening to every noise that Bruce made. She heard a small thud and leaned closer to the opening.

"Adri!" Bruce whisper yelled up at her. Adrienn took a deep breath preparing herself for the unknown once again that day. She grabbed the rope that was hanging down loosely and used that as a support to maneuver her way down to Bruce. He grabbed her waist and lifted her down with ease once she was close enough. Adrienn noted to herself that he was in really good shape. He lifted her off as if she weighed nothing more than a feather.

"Thanks…" She noted, her teeth chattering together. The cold has really gotten to her by this point. Bruce noticed and shrugged out of his coat and draping it around her small frame. She smiled hugging the fabric closer to her body, trying to trap the warmth. Bruce put an arm around her shoulder as well and hugged her close. "Thanks again." She smiled, snuggling closer to his warmth.

Adrienn followed cautiously after Bruce. He was supporting most of her weight, clearly not trusting that she has the ability to stay up straight. At this point, Adrienn decided to keep quiet and just enjoy his warmth. Instead she concentrated on her surroundings. There was a waterfall further down in the massive cave. The splashing noise of the water was calming to say the least. Adrienn quite enjoyed the dripping noise. Apart from that, everything was dark, wet and sharp to say the least. Adrienn noted to herself that there was a large pool of water further down. She knew that she'll always have to watch her step here…

Bruce stopped, holding up the glow stick. A very annoying shrieking noise was heard. Adrienn frowned as it grew louder and louder. Bruce was quiet beside her as he held up the light source. Suddenly the shrieking noise grew even louder and the sound of flapping wings echoed throughout the cave. Adrienn screamed, as Bruce ducked down to the floor, protectively pulling Adrienn close to him.

The young brunette looked up at Bruce, a worried expression on her face. She knew Bruce was frightened from bats. One thing that she didn't know is what reaction this would get out from him. Then it hit her like a thousand bricks… "_Something elemental…" _

"Close your eyes, it may be easier… don't worry I am here." She told him over the noise. He did as she said and began to straighten. Adrienn snaked away from him, knowing he needed to do this. She stood only a little further away from him watching as the bats spiraled around his body. It was an extraordinary sight… he looked powerful. He looked like someone who can actually change everything. The symbol was born.

"Adri." He called, stepping forward looking around for his best friend. She trotted up to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Just promise me you will always be here." He said urgently, trying to hold onto her.

"I promise Bruce." She nodded her head, squeezing him tightly. She had to fight back tears, this was a rather emotional moment for her. "So you ready to pimp this place out?" She asked with a sniffle as she pulled back slightly. A joke had to be said because it was getting too emotional for her to bare.

"I'll get the things." Bruce smiled, "And I will get you a coat you can actually help out with." and with that Bruce left the cave, leaving Adrienn there.

Adrienn smiled, watching as her friend left the place. She definitely felt the honor to be a part of this. It finally made her feel like she mattered and her assistance was important. This was going to change her life dramatically. And she did not mind one bit.

The brunette let her eyes study the cave. It wasn't like a normal hide out. Not at all. She couldn't see how things would come together; at this point Adrienn was hoping Bruce already had a plan set out in his head. Adrienn had to admit however that this place had a lot of potential. The cave was massive and Adrienn could see that a lot of vehicles could fit in here. Not forgetting that Bruce is a bit of a technical genius, he would probably install numerous trap doors, so that means even more vehicles and gadgets to hide.

Adrienn wasn't thinking about the danger that would come around with this job. She was confident in Bruce. His will power out matched anyone's and so did his sense of right and wrong. Adrienn wasn't even looking at his physical power. This didn't mean that she wasn't worried, she was scared shitless but she won't stop Bruce from doing something that he thought is right. From something that she thought is right.

Adrienn was deep in thought when Bruce returned with a massive duffel bag strapped around his shoulder. Alfred was close behind him. He looked around the place in disgust. The old Butler was most probably thinking about all the cleaning techniques that would be needed here. Adrienn smiled at him encouragingly.

"I think we can make it into something good." Adrienn smiled at the butler. He just looked at her with a look of disbelief. Bruce handed Adrienn a winter coat that she usually kept around at the manor. She Bruce his jacket back and donned the new one. "So… what is the plan?" She asked feeling the team spirit shine through her.

"We are just going to look at old blue prints and plan what we will do tomorrow."

"He is talking lights and computer systems Miss." Alfred helped out holding up a lamp.

The next hour the trio spent with putting together a table and looking at the blue prints of the mansion. This underground cave was undocumented. It was hidden from the public. This will only work to their advantage now. They argued over the dimensions and scribbled over the paper but in the end they finally managed to set everything up successfully.

"So… I will go to the hardware store and buy some lights and cables?" Adrienn offered as bruce rolled up the blue prints and safely stashed them into the table's drawer.

"Yes if it wouldn't be a problem." Bruce smiled. Alfred was already leaving the place, showing us that he wasn't a huge fan of the cave.

"What now?" Adrienn asked smiling at Bruce, just knowing that he had more in mind.

"We need to visit someone at Wayne Enterprise…" Bruce said a wicked smile appearing on his lips. Just from that Adrienn knew that this visit that he planned was going to be a rather… exciting one.

**I would like to say thank you very much to everyone that reviews! I really am very very happy about it all! And by the way do you mind me putting my personal comments here or should I message the people I can with them and just put the ones I can't message here… I am new with the fanfiction site jazz so give me ideas or how it usually goes here :) Yeah I am rambling again, got internet working… somewhat… :D There may be a new chappy out tonight and here is some more rambling! **

-**CatsGoMoo : yes the more comments the better hehe I like your thinking! iPods are freaking awesome tho :D Bahaha yes since puberty is correct :P**

**-hairymayojar: firstly I love your name xD and secondly thank you so much! :)**

**-Kaylee7356: Mwaah :D thank you :D**

**-devi no kaze: Yeah, Bruce definitely deserves a happy ending, I think that is one of the reasons why I really hate on Rachel :/ I see your point between the chemistry I guess that is a major reason why they hate on her. But some of the stuff I read online I was just like oh my lord stop hating on the poor thing you know?! :S meeh it is mean mean world :( **

**-Superdani a.k.a Gullian Smith: you may be onto something there! XD MAYBE! I am not giving anything away but yes I did want to make a character that can keep up with him and right on! NO RACHEL! :D **

**-Foxy Roxi: heheh I am glad there is some suspense xD I promise it will be revealed soon… enough. :D**

**-VampireGleek: Thank you so much! :D I hate her too dw… xD **

**-Angelical love: Rachel hate coming up just for you hehehe :D **


	7. Hurt

Adrienn marched down the corridors of _Wayne Enterprise _clad in her work attire. She was currently trying to get over Bruce flirting with the secretary. It was her idea in a way. Alfred and Adrienn had a deep conversation about the whole ordeal. Both knew that Bruce had to get an alter ego of some sorts, in order to keep attention away from their group. So Adrienn suggested the obvious, which is what any person with money would do… party, sleep with models and just enjoy life in the luxuriously fabulous lane. Alfred also mentioned that he needed to show up in the tabloids to keep his image up. It seemed so wrong to her.

Bruce walked beside Adrienn dressed in a suit, looking very serious. Adrienn hadn't seen him so dressed up in a while, but he definitely looked better than the last time. She could still make out his well built form. The young brunette smoothed out her tight pencil skirt and followed Lucius down the long corridors. Her stilettos clicked on the floor, echoing in the corridor. Bruce leaned forward a bit so only Adrienn could hear what he was going to say,

"You know you look really scary in your business outfit?" He said quietly. Adrienn raised an eyebrow looking up at him, before looking down to look at her attire. She wore a simple tight pencil skirt that was a dark grey shade. On top of that she had her simple white form fitting shirt tucked in. Her work jacket was drapped over her large leather bag that had all her notes and folders in. Her hair was up in a sleek ponytail and Adrienn's makeup was quiet minimal, consisting only of a winged eyeliner look and matt red lips.

"I think it is the glasses." She teased quietly, pushing her thin black rimmed glasses up her nose.

"Maybe." Bruce muttered to Adrienn before he turned to face Lucius, "Thank you for all your help Mr Fox. I will make sure to send you some pictures of the cave…"

"I'll drop it off you want me to?" Adrienn offered, keeping up the whole spelunking idea up.

"That'd be good Miss Mercer." Lucius smiled at her, "Least it will give us some time to… _catch up._" Adrienn knew what he was talking about. He may have been put into the dead end department, but that did not mean that he didn't know what is going on with the big guys. Adrienn had always helped him get an insight with the working of the company, and through her Lucius could manage to have some sort of influence on the company. His relationship with Alfred also helped out quite a bit.

"Do you want to grab some food now?" Bruce asked. "I think it would be fair to let Alfred have a day off…"

"Yeah and do not forget that he needs to help us with setting up the place…" Adrienn smiled walking down the steps of the company and to her car which was parked close by. She tossed the keys to Bruce, ignoring the cameras that managed to gather around. Adrienn got in her car quickly and Bruce shut the door after her, before joining her inside.

"Any good food places near your place?" Bruce asked driving out with great precautions. The paparazzi were downright dumb when it came to socialites in fast cars. Adrienn watched getting more aggravated by the minute. She leaned over and honked continuously, urging the stupid people to move out of the way. "Adri, calm down." Bruce warned, not wanting to deal with the shrill voice in such a small space.

"What? I would've run them over if I were you…" She leaned back defensively in her seat and stared out the window as Bruce sped down the roads to her apartment building. They decided on Adrienn getting the equipment from her apartment and Bruce driving down the block to get food from the pizza joint.

Adrienn had bought a lot of supplies from the hardware stores around town. They needed a few dozen lights to nail onto the wall and many generators. To hook everything up will definitely need a lot of physics knowledge so Adrienn didn't worry too much since she had Bruce to do that. As long as she was told what to wire up with what she will be fine.

"You still like Hawaiian?" Bruce asked, taking the bags from Adrienn and showing it into the small BMW Z4. The car was definitely not designed for this kind of heavy hauling. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't fit everything into the trunk. The pair ended up driving to the mansion with a bag and the pizza boxes on Bruce's lap and two bags on Adrienn's lap. They could only put two bags into the car.

Alfred was already down in the cave. They had called him earlier and informed him about getting food and he shouldn't bother himself with preparing lunch. When Adrienn was lifted down onto the stone floor the cold hit her hard but she was glad to see Alfred waiting there with refreshments. He had a thermos of tea in his hand and gave it to Adrienn straight away.

"Alfred you are a life saver." Adrienn said truly grateful for the warm beverage. After a few gulps she felt ready to get down and dirty.

The afternoon was spent with the three of them setting up the lights. Bruce was hanging in a harness. Adrienn was sometime hanging from his back, nailing in various screws. Adrienn's job was most to do with wiring. She needed to get into a lot of small spaces and her physic was good for that job. Alfred was responsible for providing them with light as they worked. Adrienn looked at the note that Bruce had scribbled for her and smiled, deciding that she did everything that was said.

"I am all good here Brucey!" She called loudly, rolling out from the opening and standing up next to Alfred.

"Okay. Give it a try." Bruce called after hammering the final light system. Alfred set down his light and pulled a lever that made the generator roar to life. The lights flickered for a bit before shining at their full potential. Alfred looked up at Bruce with a cold expression.

"Charming." the old butler didn't even try to hide his sarcasm. He looked around and saw the bats flying around the roof of the cave. He quickly turned to face Adrienn, "If I may ask Miss, why? Why the cave?"

"He needed something elemental Alfie." Adrienn laughed at the suffering of the old man. He really didn't like it so low here. "Have you found out why this is here in the first place?"

"At least there will be company…" Alfred muttered with a small smile as a bat flew past him, "And yes Adrienn. This must be the lowest foundation of the south east wing."

Bruce looked to where Alfred was pointing and frowned. He lead the way his shoes splashing water all over the place. Adrienn was happy that she changed into Yoga pants and a hoodie. Alfred was also kind enough to provide her with a pair of wellingtons. She trudged after the two men, trying to keep up but the water wasn't on her side at this time.

Adrienn tripped falling right on her ass in the water. The stream was strong enough that it made her fall over and fall into the bigger puddle of water.

"Adri!" Bruce yelled, worry evident in his voice. She sat up spluttering water.

"I am-m-m g-o-o-o-o-d…" She stuttered as the cold water finally took a toll on her body. Bruce walked down to her and picked her up.

"I'll take you up to the house…" He said, grabbing a blanket that Alfred was giving to him. He wrapped it around her small frame and made way towards the exit. Alfred was following them closely.

"It is fine Bruce." Adrienn stuttered, trying to get closer to Bruce and steal his warmth. "I can still help."

"None sense." Alfred snapped. "We will go up and I will get you a dry change of clothes. I am absolutely sure Master Wayne can finish off for the day… there wasn't much left anyway."

Adrienn smiled as Alfred bustled ahead in his wellingtons.

"I am sorry…" She apologized to Bruce. "I didn't want to mess up the day of working."

"Shut up Adri." Bruce smiled, threading the rope through his harness. He hauled the both of them up to the surface and carried Adrienn inside his house. He set her down by the couch and waited for Alfred to return before making his way back to the cave to finish off some final touched. Adrienn watched as he left, instantly missing his warm body temperature.

"Here you go Miss." Alfred gave her a clean change of clothes and helped her up, escorting her to the bathroom. Adrienn changed quickly and walked back to Alfred who had a cheeky smile on his lips.

"Why are you smiling like that Alfie?" She asked curiously,

"Oh nothing…" He chuckled and shook his head, before leaving. Adrienn frowned and shook her head confused. She decided to take a few shots of whatever hard liquor she found and go back down to the cave. Adrienn wasn't a very big drinky. She only drank on social events and when her period was very bad and she needed a quick pain relief. Peeking over her shoulder, making sure Alfred wasn't lurking around she quickly opened the bottle and took a big swig. Her face scrunched up as the liquid burned her throat. "That is exactly what I was smiling about." Alfred's voice came up unexpectedly from behind her. Adrienn jumped turning around slowly, getting ready for one of his lectures.

"You care about him." Alfread stated. Adrienn raised her eyebrows confused, not exactly knowing what he was stating at. "Bruce. You care about him."

"Of course I do, Alfred! He is my best friend!" Adrienn laughed at his ridiculous statement. She really hoped he didn't just realize that.

"Oh Miss I know I am one of your best friends but you don't care about me the same way." Alfred laughed, walking out with Adrienn. She was actually surprised that he didn't lecture her. Another thing that she was surprised about was what he had said.

"What?!" Adrienn shrieked her voice going shrill. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Miss Adrienn." Alfred chuckled, smiling from ear to ear.

"You mean romantically?"

"Of course I mean romantically!" Alfred cried out loud as if it was the most obvious thing on this earth. Adrienn looked at him shocked as she stepped up on the well.

"He is like my bro…" Adrienn began but was cut off by a very frustrated Alfred now,

"Brother I know I know. I just wish the both of you would open your eyes!" He said waving a hand dismissively, "I am going to prepare dinner now. I am assuming you will spend the night here."

"Before Bruce's birthday?" Adrienn laughed, "But of course Alfred. I will just finish up here and come up to help you."

"Thank you miss." He walked off, grumbling about how relationships were much more straight forward in his youth. Adrienn rolled her eyes and lowered herself.

"Bruce?" She called as she walked deeper into the cave. She didn't get a reply. A frown appeared on her lips and she walked deeper into the cave, not daring to look up too much. She was too afraid about falling again. Adrienn already felt a bruise forming on her legs. "Bruce?!" She yelled a bit louder, sending echos around the cave.

"Adri? I am up here!" She heard his voice. She frowned looking to the water fall and seeing Bruce clad in the now black Nomex survival suit. "Are you okay? I thought Alfred was going to force you to stay in bed. Come up here!"

"Aw hell no! I already fell once today." She yelled back up at him. Bruce laughed and held his hand out for her, urging her to try again. Adrienn huffed but decided to try and go up to him again. She managed and as soon as she was up Bruce had a firm hold on her hips.

"Isn't this …"

"Beautiful?" Adrienn finished his sentence. She stuck out her hand under the waterfall feeling its coolness against her skin. He smiled looking at her small hand, her red nail polish. "Alfred was on about us having a relationship by the way…" Adrienn muttered, wiping her hand on her trousers.

"Oh… he was also telling me that." Bruce laughed with a little bit too much humor for Adrienn. She concealed her frown by looking down at the water. Was it really that hard to only imagine a relationship with her? She knew there was an age gap as well, but she wasn't that bad… Adrienn couldn't deny it hurt her. It really did.

"Just be careful today Bruce. Please?" She begged looking up at him. His smile faded and he nodded his head.

"I will don't worry." He hugged her close to his body, before turning and leaving the cave. Adrienn stood there and watched him go.

So it begins…

**-Here is another :) hope you all like it tell me what you think! Also about me rambling here or is it too much blah :D**

**-Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith : mwahh you welcome 3 thank you for reading!**


	8. Painful

Adrienn sighed as she tossed the expensive covers of her long legs. She had decided to call it a night a little over an hour ago, but sleep wasn't getting to her. The young brunette tossed and turned, trying to at least get a power nap in, but it was to no avail. Adrienn decided it was better to stop trying now and head to the kitchen for a glass of milk.

A shiver ran through her body as her small feet hit the cold ground. She padded towards the door and made her way downstairs. There was light streaming out of the kitchen, which surprised Adrienn. Alfred also went to bed at the same time as she did. Slowly walking up to the door she stuck her head in, to find Alfred sitting there in slippers, a fancy looking pajama set and a robe. He didn't even look up from his newspaper,

"Miss Adrienn. I believe you are also having difficulties finding sleep." He said a smile evident in his voice. Adrienn chuckled lightly, walking up to the empty chair opposite him and taking a seat. Alfred already had three glasses prepared on the table. Probably for Bruce if he returned earlier than expected. Adrienn helped herself to a glass of milk and took a few gulps.

"Bruce isn't back yet?" she muttered . Alfred simply shook his head as an answer.

Adrienn's mind has been thinking weird ever since Alfred has planted the idea of a relationship in her head. Naturally being and over thinker, she knew that this issue will be on her mind for a long time. Was she really that hard to live with? Was Adrienn really just bearable as a friend? Nothing more? Adrienn has evaluated her personality there and back over a hundred times. She really needed an answer.

Throughout her life she has always looked for a boyfriend that was at least half the man Bruce was. _At least_. She only lowered her standards when she realized that there were definitely no more men like Bruce. Adrienn thought a lot about her past relationships… she thought a lot about their non existence. The young brunette never really had a serious relationship. Of course there were the random hook ups here and there but nothing that lasted longer than a week. Adrienn couldn't even remember exactly when the last time she had had sex with someone was.

She has stopped fucking around a long time ago. She longed for a normal relationship. She wanted to have someone waiting for her at home. Hell she wanted someone she could cook for, clean for and just take care of. Adrienn needed someone in her life. She was still young but ever since her mother passed, she felt lonely.

"Miss?" Alfred's voice suddenly brought her out of her daze. She looked down and saw that he had put his hand over hers, gently squeezing it. Adrienn has just realized that some stray tears were escaping her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and looked up at Alfred, with the best smile she could force on at that given moment.

"I am alright. My contacts have given me a hard time recently…" She sniffled pointing at her eyes. Alfred chuckledsoftly.

"Princess I knew you since you were three years old." Alfred used her old nickname as he looked at her, "You really can trust me with anything and I won't judge you…. I hope you know that." Adrienn looked at the old butler and began to cry.

She hated crying it made her feel weak and useless. It made people realize that she was breakable that she wasn't strong. It made her vulnerable. It was one of her bad traits. She always presumed that she had to be strong for others. She needed to have the power others don't. In order to achieve that Adrienn pushed all her feelings behind putting everything else first. Her always cheery persona helped her in this case. She could fool anyone even her closest friends. This act has been going on since her high school years.

"You can tell me anything Adrienn… you do care for him don't you?" Alfred asked the question, getting straight to the point. He didn't want to beat around the bush.

Plus it was obvious to him. Ever since she way young the way Adrienn looked at Bruce was different. She looked up at him with start crossed eyes. The way she looked at him was with love that is evident. The one thing that bothered Alfred more than dirt in the home was the fact that the brunette did not want to admit it for heaven's sake.

The brunette's stubbornness was just as bad as Bruce's complete obliviousness towards her. Alfred definitely had many migraine attacks from the behavior of those too. At this moment he just felt sorry for Adrienn. He didn't know what to do with her. The only thing that he wanted for her was happiness. He doubted she could find it anywhere else thought. Alfred didn't want to get too involved though. Bruce was a complicated person but he wasn't that stupid… sooner or later he will realize that the best person for him was there. Right in front of his eyes all along.

"I do care for him Alfred… I have for a very long time." Adrienn sniffled loudly as tears kept pouring from her eyes. "I just know he doesn't look at me like that. The hope that he did was always in me until today… but he only cares for Rachel. I am just his little toddler he sees as his sister. I mean nothing…" Adrienn sniffled, jumping to harsh conclusions immediately. Alfred frowned at the thoughts in her head.

"Adrienn!" He called rather loudly, "You are one of the most important people in Master Wayne's life! Do not even think that!"

Alfred was thinking about how he can get involved in this, his brain working a mile a minute. One thing for sure he needed to get involved vie Adrienn or Bruce and at this moment Adrienn seemed like an easier plan. It seemed wrong to manipulate people this way but Alfred was tired of sitting around and waiting, he needed to get involved in a more subtle way.

"He doesn't want me…" Adrienn cried her voice going high pitched. It clicked for Alfred. A light bulb appeared above his head as an idea popped into his mind. It was a great gamble but both of them were just too stubborn or oblivious and Alfred has had enough. He had promised Thomas and Martha he would look out for their son. Hell, he had also promised Michelle to help her daughter find happiness. _Let the manipulation begin…_

_"_Maybe that is the case Miss." Alfred shrugged. Adrienn looked up at him, her eyes all teary. "He doesn't want you in that way, but you are one of the most important people in his life. Just never forget that okay?"

"What would you have me do Alfred?" She sniffled, calming down and deciding to settle down.

"Go out and have fun. You are not bound to him. Date people…" Alfred suggested. "After all he may not be the one for you…" Alfred had to force all of the words out of his mouth. He was downright lying to her but it was for the best. He hoped at least.

"… Okay." Adrienn said giving in.

Alfred smiled knowing that Adrienn was rather easily influenced by the people in her life that are important to her. She always wanted to make them happy… and that wasn't too good for her personality.

She never really realized her feeling for Bruce until now. Love was still a strong word to use… but she really cared for him deeply. After all he was the only person always in her life to pick her up and to help her get through with everything. Adrienn needed someone who would do that for her. She got up and walked over to Alfred pulling him into a hug.

"I am sorry about everything Alfred…" She sniffled, "Please don't tell Bruce about this… Please."

"I won't miss don't worry. Just… don't give up." Alfred smiled at her. She got up and got up and walked back up to her room, trying to forget about everything that happened. She was upset there was no denying that.

One thing that was for sure… no matter how hurt she was by Bruce's views on thing she would not leave him alone. She will be there for him always and help him with his journey. Adrienn swore to support him with all his girl problems… well Rachel that is. Thinking about Rachel definitely made her a little bit angrier. She was flawless… she definitely was someone for Bruce. Tears streamed to her eyes again. Should she be more like her? Maybe she was too loud…

Adrienn groaned as her mind went into overload. She stood up feeling the frustration in her body. She got up and walked to the desk with determination. She grabbed a piece of paper and pencil jotting down her fears of the moment. The pencil broke as she was pushing it with too much force against the paper.

_I will not be a weak person any longer and I will move on.  
I promise I will always support Bruce. I will always love him. _

With that Adrienn got up and went to the window with her lighter that she carried with her. She was a candle enthusiast so having a flame wither was necessary. She burnt the piece of paper and watched as the wind blew the ashes away. This was her ritual. Whenever she felt down she burnt her fears away. Fire always seemed to calm her nerves down. The sight of the flames engulfing everything seemed to sooth her.

Adrienn closed her eyes, imagining explosions of flames. Her life two years ago provided her with many encounters with flames and what not. A part of her missed it. The excitement and the heat against her skin as she watched the flames. While the other part wanted to just hide away in a corner and punish herself for everything.

Adrienn opened her eyes, hearing footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Bruce, limping towards the bedroom. A sudden wave of shock over took Adrienn. She looked at her friend with a worried expression as she ran over to him.

"I am fine Adri… just a few bruises." Bruce groaned a little as Adrienn rushed to his side.

She looked up at and knew that he needed her here as emotional support. Adrienn knew that she had to stay no matter how much pain that will cause her. She knew she had to move on with her love life but she needed to find the will power to help him no matter what. It wasn't impossible.

"Bruce… happy birthday." She smiled, pulling him into a tight hug.

He needed her.

**-Hello again my lovely readers who still read this part of the stuff (still wanting to know if I should just message the people instead of ramble on here like a mad woman.) **

**First, I am ECSTATIC about all the reviews! It really makes me feel like a kid on their birthday or Christmas! Thank you again for all the reviews ideas and constructive criticism. Makes me so happy that people actually take time to do so xD **

**-Mika927 : Adrienn is awesome I wish I could be like her at times :/ I am happy you want to read more! I will try my best to update fast! :) **

**-Foxy Roxi : Bahaha yeah, I just had to put the scared scene in it :) Lol poor lil' old Alfie is the smarted out of the bunch xD **

**-Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith : Alfred is awesome! I love him! I wish I had him as my best friend!... and Bruce of course hehehe… oh the things I would do to Bruce… lol nvm. **

**-devi no kaze : the world is a mean place… but a smile can always get you through things! hahah :) we can't complain too much though, we have awesome things like batman and seriously awesome comics to kill our boredom with for example! or we could just burn notes… it actually helps! **

**-Adalheidis Svanhilda : Yes ma'm! Rachel bashing coming up soon! I promise! And I am trying my best to update so please don't hunt me down! :S (yes I am a bit scared xD) **

**-CatsGoMoo : I sense a relationship guru in our presence! Imagine this though… Alfred showing Bruce and Adrienn into a closet… bahaha… I actually had a good laugh there! XD I agree with you, I am tired of all the Bruce-chasing! I mean I would definitely be the first to do that but still… a little change is always good. Bahaha I am actually a bit scared to disappoint with the clichéness. I really don't want to go cliché so I am scared xD hehe I wish there was like a cliché alert built in on fanfiction. that'd be awesome… xD **

**-Angelical love : You are definitely onto something! And I promise you, Rachel hate will be coming up soon! Just give me time! **

**I HOPE I DIDN'T MISS ANYONE OUT! :S I tried to get back to where I was with the replying to reviews but oh well :S if I missed you out I am sorry! you can hate on me! :) hope you all like this chapter! :) take care people :P **


	9. Jake

Sitting at the small cafe, Adrienn stirred her cup of tea taking in her surroundings. She was a couple of minutes late, but nothing major. She and Rachel had planned a day out just to catch up and what not. Adrienn wasn't too thrilled but she decided to go ahead and meet her. It would give her a good opportunity as well to guy hunt.

Guy hunting. Alfred has been up her ass forcing her basically to go out and look for someone that she can be happy with. He had a personal vendetta with the fact of her being unhappy. Adrienn sighed looking around the café. There were no seats inside since everyone was trying to keep warm from the cold February day.

Adrienn tried very hard to not think about Bruce. She busied herself with work and actually picking up some of her _older_ habits. She went to the gym and also decided to go down to the shooting range. It was a fun way of cool off. Plus Adrienn was thrilled to find that her skills were still as good as they used to be.

Patience was one of Adrienn's stronger features, but after a while it did get on her nerve to wait up on people. She checked her phone for the hundredth time and there was no message what so ever. One thing she hated more than anything is people disappearing on her. Not only did it make the young brunette worry, but it also made her feel worthless. Adrienn sighed once again, placing her phone on the table. She would've been worried sick but since Rachel pulled this kind of stunt quite often she was just presuming something more important came up. It lost importance to her a little, but in the back of her mind she still had the thought of something horrible happening to her.

Adrienn held the cup in her hand, trapping its warmth. She took a few sips and looked around. Once again she spotted the young man just staring at her. It started to irritate her. Usually when people recognized her they would actually go up to her and talk to her, but this man just stared. It wasn't polite and it was starting to get rather creepy. Adrienn narrowed her eyes at him and decided to take action,

"Excuse me, are you just going to stare or actually talk?" She snapped not so politely at the man. He just chuckled and stood up, walking over to her table. Adrienn arched her eyebrows clearly shocked at his reaction. She quickly leaned onto the table, resting her hand on the fork in case she needed to pounce and protect herself. She kept her eyes on the man who sat down comfortably opposite her.

"Adrienn Mercer. You always had a thing against people staring at you." The man flashed his set of pearly whites. "Come on Mercer, don't say you don't remember _me_." he laughed leaning forward on the small table. Adrienn frowned, studying the man's face.

He wasn't ugly. Quite the opposite actually. He was a hot piece of a human individual. His dirty blonde hair was gelled into perfection; his skin was tanned to a sun-kissed bronze shade. His grey colored orbs were mysterious and cold but Adrienn couldn't help but look away from them. She definitely saw this face somewhere before. She ripped her gaze from his and looked down at his outfit. He was clad in a suit that was not cheap. Adrienn probably recognized this man from the tabloids.

"Who are you?" She asked her voice calming down a bit.

"Ah, Adrienn you are insulting me now." The man chuckled leaning back in his chair. "Jake Crane. Senior year."

"Oh my God!" Adrienn's voice was shrill once again as she recognized her crush. Back then he wasn't as tanned and he was more well built, something that was a must if you were on the football team. "I am so sorry! How have you been Jake?"

"It has been quite hectic." Jake said, "The hospital is busy place."

Adrienn realized that she had also seen his face around many of the socialite functions and fundraisers. He was the head of surgery at the _Gotham General Hospital. _She frowned, wondering why he never came up to her at any of the social events.

"U-huh." She nodded taking a sip from her mug, "How come you never came up to me during any of the events?"

"Well I wouldn't want to blend in with the crowd now would I?" a hearty chuckle rumbled through his chest, "You are always surrounded by people at social events, and then the rumors about Bruce…"

"Oh no, we are just friends." Adrienn cut him off quickly, the last thing she wanted was to hear about Bruce. Especially with a possible date candidate, like Jake Crane…

"I know Adrienn." He laughed once again. Adrienn tried very hard not to choke on the mint tea she was enjoying. Jake took that as a sign to explain himself to her, "Rachel Dawes told me about everything. And she also told me I could find you here today."

Adrienn tried very hard to hide the anger that was bubbling up inside her. Rachel had called her demanding a meet up claiming that she needed serious girl talk. Adrienn cancelled all her plans, which mainly consisted of helping Bruce out and dropping off his birthday gift. She couldn't believe someone would sink that low. Did Rachel really have that many jealousy problems? That blind bitch should realize that Bruce looks at her like she is some sort of Godess.

"You don't seem to be too happy about things." Jake Crane said, making his presence known. Adrienn looked up into his grey orbs and smiled a little. She didn't want to scare him off if her temper flared…

"I just had plans and cancelled for Rachel… but don't get me wrong I am glad I didn't get completely stood up." Adrienn added quickly. Jake smiled at her, taking it as an invitation to talk to her.

The pair talked just catching up and what not. Adrienn was actually pleasantly surprised by his company. He seemed to be a good guy and he grew out of his childish behaviors. When Adrienn announced that she had to get back to the bank, he was nice enough and walked her down there. She enjoyed his presence and had some good laughs with him.

"So… tell me, how did I do as a replacement plan?" Jake said a bit cockily as they stopped in front of the bank. Adrienn couldn't help but smile up at her old class mate.

"You were pretty good Crane, just don't get too over confident." She teased.

"Well I am confident enough to ask you out for dinner." He said, leaning against one of the parking meters. There were a few cameras around, but they didn't realize their presence yet.

"When?" Adrienn asked, needing to get a move on.

"There is an opening at some restaurant this coming Friday actually." Jake smiled. Adrienn had heard about the event. Ironically it was Bruce that mentioned it to her, but he never invited her. She figured she could accompany Jake then,

"Pick me up at six." Adrienn smiled softly. Jake was grinning from ear to ear, clearly thrilled that he was getting Adrienn's attention. It is ironic how the tables turned as they grew up.

"Friday at six then." Jake stepped forward and kissed Adrienn on the cheek. "It's a date." with that the young man walked off. Adrienn smiled to herself, quite overjoyed with finding another activity to keep her mind of Bruce. Jake seemed like a nice guy and the best thing was that he seemed interested in her.

Adrienn dumped her things in the car and got in the driver's seat and taking direction towards _Wayne Tower. _She was scheduled to go there with Bruce but since Rachel ruined their meeting, she had to text Bruce that they'll meet there. Bruce didn't reply to her but she knew he received the messaged. Adrienn was speeding, trying to not be late. She really did her best to be on time but that usually was very hard.

"Bruce!" She called out of the car that she parked. Bruce was walking up the steps when Adrienn jumped out of the car and hurried after him. She switched her high heels to a pair of flats so she could keep up with everything. It did make her outfit look a bit off.

"Hey Adri." Bruce smiled. "I met up with Rachel." he announced.

"Yeah I heard." Adrienn smiled grimly hurrying ahead and smiling up at Lucius. She leaned up to hug him slightly and stepped aside so Bruce can also greet him. The men talked and Adrienn tried to participate but what Rachel did really did bother her. She was still trying to wrap her head around why anyone would do that.

Adrienn didn't speak and kept to her thoughts as she followed the men. Bruce gave her a few questioning looks but she just smiled at him, trying to reassure him. It didn't seem to convince him but he stopped hovering over the fact.

Lucius led them into a large hall where a monster of a car was waiting for them. Adrienn finally looked up at the machine now. She decided to join in the conversation now.

"Tumbler." Bruce said looking at the car. Adrienn could tell that he wanted to try it. His voice said everything. Lucius also seemed to notice. The three of them walked to the car and climbed in. Adrienn was wedged in the middle of the car holding onto Bruce's shoulder for support.

Bruce was the first one to drive around. The car felt amazing. It was a very smooth ride.

"She was built as a bridging vehicle." Lucius explained. He looked a little uneasy with Bruce's driving. Adrienn was one of the few people that could handle his speeding, she believed it was mainly because Bruce was the one that taught her how to drive. "During combat, two of these would jump over a river, towing cables."

Bruce pushed the lever forward, causing the car to pick up speed. Adrienn smiled feeling the rush. She did have to clutch onto Bruce's shoulder with a bit more force. Lucius pointed at the lever,

"Over here on the throttle, flip that open and throttle up. This will boost you into a ramp less jump." Lucius explained. Bruce looked at Adrienn who nodded happily, eager to try it out. Lucius caught the stare they shared and panicked,

"NOT NOW!" he yelled as they shot forward. Adrienn screamed happily as Lucius pushed the button causing Bruce to break and stop the vehicle. Adrienn looked at Bruce wanting to do only one thing,

"MY TURN NOW!"

**-Thank you for reviewing, reading, favoriting and following :) Really makes me happy :) I have a couple of pre-typed :) So I hope everyone will like it :)**

***Foxy Roxi : Lol, I can imagine Batman like walking on the rooftops ready to pounce xD Bahaha! **

***BrokenCalibre : Mwa thank you :) I try and update as frequently as I can :)**

***CatsGoMoo : Hehehe, only I know! Hmm she may be a virgin… depends what you take as a hook up you know? We'll see how things turn out there. Yeah Adrienn is going to spread her wings in the guy section of life. She is definitely going to look around hehe. Let's see if she finds anyone half as good at least.**

***Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith : Alfred is a sweetheart. I never met my grandpas. Meh oh well. Hope you liked the chapter :)**

***Stupidstef666 : Lol I must admit that it took me a while to get the Brienn thing but it got to me eventually. And yes I agree Brienn forever! Lol thank you for reviewing! :)**

***Adalheidis Svanhilda : LOL it is you and CatsGoMoo that frighten me the most. You just had to make it worse with the Batman comparison ey? Hmm yeah that feeling is really frustrating. I hate it. Well I guess it is good that nothing is so simple as black and white :) oh the philosophy… xD **

***Maisalin : HEHE thank you :D I think I blushed xD Lol I am actually having fun with keeping her past under wraps :) Thank you for reviewing and reading! :D **

**Have a nice day people! :)**


	10. Date

Thursday night came around in a heartbeat. Bruce was going on his first mission. Adrienn wasn't as confident as she was last time. She really was scared for his health, but she still had faith in him. Plus, the three of them worked to damn hard to assemble everything. _Batman_ was officially born. Adrienn sighed looking down at the small cuts on her hand. She decided to help Bruce with assembling the throwing weapons that were shaped as a bat. Not abright idea from her part…

It was fun though, helping out at least. Adrienn felt useless once Bruce was out of the mansion. She was sat up, with Alfred worrying about his well being and playing cards. That is what she was currently doing. She picked up another card and looked at Alfred. He was winning but Adrienn wasn't giving her full attention to the game.

"What has gotten you so happy Miss?" Alfred smiled, revealing his cards winning yet another round. Adrienn didn't hear his question as the phone vibrated on the couch. A smile was evident on her face as she went to reply to the message. Alfred frowned looking at Adrienn.

"Miss?"

"Oh sorry." Adrienn snapped up looking at Alfred. His expression demanded an answer. "It is just this guy I met…" Adrienn shrugged.

"Oh?"

"Yeah at first I thought it was just a sort of rebound thing? If you know what I mean, but this guy is actually really nice and he seems genuinely interested in a relationship." She gushed, going slightly pink. Alfred raised his eyebrows at her. He knew his plan would take its course sooner or later but not this quickly. It took him a bit of guard but he maintained his composure.

"What is the lucky man's name?" Alfred asked, forcing a smile on his face. He was planning to get the man's name and head down to Bruce's computers and do a background search on him. Then maybe accidentally he is going to leave the search window open for Bruce to see later on.

"Jake Crane." Adrienn said, sorting the cards into a deck and setting them onto the table. Alfred frowned, knowing the name.

"He was in your class wasn't he?" Alfred asked. Adrienn nodded, going back to her phone. She really was like a high school girl crushing on the school jock once again. Alfred smiled, deciding to put his plan into action. "Well I hope we'll get to meet him soon. I am happy you are moving on thought."

"Thank you Alfred." She smiled, not looking up from her phone. Alfred quickly said that he was going to turn in for the night and headed towards the study. He pressed the piano keys and entered the elevator. He steadied himself and took a deep breath. Maybe his plan wasn't that fool proof. What if Adrienn actually liked the new guy more than she liked Bruce?

"No … that is not possible." Alfred muttered, stepping out of the elevator and headed over to the multiple screens in the middle of the cave. He typed in the password and quickly began his search for the man. He came up with quite a few interesting details, but nothing too alarming.

Alfred spent long hours searching for anything alarming but decided to give up once it came to numbers and financial status. He knew that he would have to have a well rested mind to understand everything. He closed the windows and left the cave heading up to his room, all the way praying that he didn't mess anything up. He was worried and the whole situation did give him a migraine.

Adrienn awoke the next day quite late, since she was up all night texting Jake. Adrienn was feeling very giddy though. She was looking forward to her first official date with Jake. The tabloids haven't began to sabotage her personal life yet, but Adrienn was sure they will come. Until then, Adrienn has decided to keep everything under covers in front of Bruce. As far as she was concerned, Bruce didn't have to know about all her relationship shenanigans. Adrienn also wasn't forgetting that so far her relationship is nothing serious yet. So by keeping it from Bruce may save him from a headache.

Adrienn went downstairs to join Alfred in preparing dinner. He smiled at her warmly and handed her a mug of tea. She took it gratefully and sipped the warm beverage. They were both looking ahead to a very busy day, with getting ready for the party in the night.

"Would you mind taking this up to Master Wayne? I will get the newspaper." Alfred smiled handing her the tray. Adrienn placed her mug on it and took the tray from Alfred.

"Not at all Alfie." Adrienn smiled, her voice sounding overjoyed. She turned on her heel and made her way upstairs. Alfred stared after her in horror, as all the color drained from his already pale face. The situation that he has put himself in was beginning to frighten him. A lot. Until now he was the only one to see the obvious. Now that obvious fact was being destroyed. Alfred could feel himself becoming a desperate man a man that would do extreme things. Extreme things such as sending Adrienn up to wake Bruce, who was sleeping half naked, Alfred was becoming one of the most desperate men out there.

Adrienn walked into the room carefully, trying to not trip on anything Bruce would have lying around. She didn't want to wake him up in a too evil way. Adrienn placed the tray down quietly and walked up to the blinds and pulling them open slowly. A groan sounded from Bruce, but he was still sleeping. Adrienn turned and studied her friend. She bit her lip as she realized he didn't have a shirt on. Adrienn did her very best to not think about Bruce in any other way than a friend, but the amount of muscle that man had really made it hard for her.

She traced a hand over the bruises o his biceps, a frown on her face. They looked painful. Bruce didn't stir under her touch. Adrienn sighed, knowing that the both of them must get ready for the night and Bruce had to get up, she moved from in front of him and the light was shining down on his handsome face now. He frowned pulling the covers over his head,

"Bats are nocturnal!" He groaned from under the shade of the covers.

"Bats may be, but even for billionaire playboys, three o'clock is pushing it." Adrienn smiled, taking the tray to his bedside table. Bruce ran a hand over his face and Adrienn pulled down his covers, sitting down on the bed beside him. He couldn't help a smile seeing his best friend. "The price for leading a double life I fear." Adrienn smiled as well looking down at her best friend.

Bruce ran his hand down his face and yawned loudly just as Alfred was walking in.

"Your theatrics made an impression." Alfred handed Adrienn the newspaper, which leaned closer to Bruce allowing him to see as well. Bruce blinked a few times, before sitting up in the bed with Adrienn.

"Theatricality and deception… are powerful weapons Alfred, this is a good start." Bruce smiled as Alfred sat down opposite them. Adrienn looked at Bruce's injured arm again and sighed, knowing that Bruce wouldn't be able to wear any short sleeved shirts for a while. It was the winter though, so it wouldn't be such a big problem.

"If _those _are to be the first of many injuries to come, it would be wise to find a suitable excuse." Alfred suggested. Bruce didn't look up from the newspaper that he was reading, so Adrienn poked the bruise on his arm. He didn't wince but he did turn his head to look at the two.

"Like polo?" Adrienn shrugged. Bruce looked up at her with horror and disgust in his eyes. He really did not seem too happy about all this.

"I am not learning polo." Bruce stated, his voice coated with disgust. He quickly turned back to the newspaper article. Adrienn raised her eyebrows and looked at Alfred, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Strange injuries?" Adrienn began standing up and taking a piece of toast from the tray,

"A still nonexistent social life?" Alfred continued Adrienn's speech. "These things beg to question as to what exactly does Bruce Wayne do with his time and his money." Bruce was still not paying much attention to what his friends were saying. His attention was now taken by the green goo he was drinking. Adrienn watched him gulp down the healthy beverage in disgust.

"What does someone like me do?" Bruce asked for the hundredth time now. Adrienn sighed, getting tired of setting up the game plan. Also, she wasn't as pleased to spend time with Bruce on social events. Now that she knows her feelings towards him were more than just…. friendship. Alfred must've sensed her inability to answer and decided to speak up,

"Drive sports cars, date movie stars. Buy things that are not for sale." Alfred said calmly, watching Bruce drop to the floor doing pushups at a rapid pace. "Who knows, Master Wayne, you start pretending to have fun you might even have a little by accident."

"Adri?" Bruce asked during his pushup training. She knew that this was her cue to sit on his back for a more challenging workout. Adrienn sat in the middle of his broad shoulders cross legged and looked at Alfred. "Are you free tonight?" Bruce asked Adrienn.

Alfred swallowed hard and realized that Jake was going to come into talk. He stood up and quickly excused himself leaving the room. Bruce ignored his sunder departure and waited for Adrienn's answer as he kept doing pushups.

Adrienn wasn't sure how to put this to Bruce. She was not going to lie to him. Her original plan was to not tell him about things on her own, but she never thought about lying to him when he asked. Taking a deep breath and bracing herself for the worst she swallowed her last piece of toast.

"I am actually busy Bruce." She began. Bruce stopped his pushups for a split second but continued as if it didn't faze him. Adrienn knew that Bruce wouldn't just leave it at that. She knew that the questions were about to come.

"What are you going to be up to?" He asked, his voice not sounding fatigued at all. Adrienn was actually quite surprised by it. She wasn't heavy but she wasn't a light weight either.

"I actually have a date…" Adrienn said quietly, hope Bruce wouldn't hear here. He did though. He turned under her, causing her to straddle his hips as he had his hands on the side of her thighs. His eyes locked with hers as the news clearly came to him in shock.

"A date?" Bruce asked, looking at Adrienn with wide eyes. Adrienn felt her temple flaring up. The way he asked the question pissed her off. It was like a shock that someone would wish to go on a date with her. Counting to ten in her head she decided to stay calm instead of flip out on him.

"Bruce, just because you look at me like a sister, doesn't mean others do as well." Adrienn said trying to calm herself as much as she could.

"Who is the guy?"

"What does it matter?" Adrienn asked, trying to get up. Bruce had vice like grip on her though.

"It matters because if the guy hurts you there will be hell to pay." Bruce said through clenched teeth. Adrienn stood up and made way to the door.

"Bruce. You need to acknowledge that I am grown up." She muttered looking back over her shoulder at the shocked Bruce. "I can take care of myself. Don't think I am a damsel in distress like … you know what never mind." Adrienn decided to keep Rachel out of it. She left the room, ignoring Bruce's calls.

Alfred heard the front door slam. Leaning on the counter, a quiet streak of curse words left his lips. This was his fault and soon he would have to face the consequences.

"ALFRED!" Bruce's voice was heard coming nearer. Alfred turned around calmly. "Who is he?!" He demanded, anger evident in his voice. Alfred knew that Bruce only wanted Adrienn's benefit. He would do a full background search, which would hurt no one.

"Jake Crane, sir. I think you will meet him tonight at the hotel." Alfred mumbled, looking into Bruce's angry eyes.

"I think it is time to find a date to that dinner event."

-**I AM CURRENTLY IN MCDONALDS TRYING TO POST IT USING THEIR CRAPPY INTERNET! I WON'T REPLY TO COMMENTS, NOT RISKING MY LUCK. ONE VERY, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION THOUGH! I NEED OPINIONS ON IT -**

**DO YOU GUYS THINK RACHEL SHOULD KNOW ABOUT BATMAN'S IDENTITY? DO YOU THINK SHE SHOULD HAVE A PART IN SAVING GOTHAM? **

**Question has been bugging me I can't decide on what to do, so I need opinions! **

**Please review, follow, favorite and read :) makes me a happy camper! **


	11. Innocent

Bruce has spent his day in front of the computer screen, reading about Jake Crane. There were some interesting things that he found. He was the younger brother of the infamous Jonathan Crane, who was someone Rachel wasn't too fond of. His file didn't seem to be shady. Bruce even went to Adrienn's specialty and checked out bank accounts but his expenditure pattern seemed to be normal.

Bruce slammed his hand down on the desk in the _Batcave. _Alfred cleared his throat behind him. Bruce glanced over his shoulder and saw the butler standing there with a suit in his hand. A groan escaped Bruce's lips as he realized he had the hotel event. Every fiber in his body wasn't keen on going. All he wanted to do was stay there in the_ Batcave_ and find anything shady about this Jake guy. Bruce had a vendetta against him since Adrienn's high school year. Even as a young adult then he didn't like the guy.

"Master Wayne… if I may ask… did you look into the past of Adrienn?" Alfred said walking closer to Bruce. He watched as the butler placed his suit onto the desk neatly and pulled a chair up next to Bruce. His voice was coated with worry and no matter how much he tried to hide his curiosity it was just too much for the butler.

"I did, Alfred." Bruce said, tapping away on the keyboard. Alfred turned his attention to the screen. Bruce had created an entire separate file about Adrienn. Many pictures appeared on the monitor and Alfred frown at the sight of them. Bruce had a look of confusion and mainly frustration as an expression.

"What do you suppose this means…" Alfred asked, astonished by the images that he was presented with. Bruce sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions Alfred." His voice was pained, "This is just the starting block. I have to do some more research into things to find out if all this is … true."

"By _more research_ you mean spying on her." Alfred asked, ripping his eyes of the monitor for the first time.

"Yes… and hope to get a situation where all this … could be proven." Bruce stood up still sounding very grim. He began to take his shirt of and change into the suit that was laid out in front of him. Alfred was still staring at the pictures, the images causing all color to drain from his face. "Then we can know if she is still the innocent little girl we knew…"

"Jake!" Adrienn smiled seeing a very handsome Jake at her door.

"Adrienn wow…" Was all he could say before shoving the flowers in her hands. Adrienn looked down at the bouquet of red roses and held back a cringe. Clichés really weren't her thing. She found it more romantic if a guy would bring her a cactus than roses.

"Thank you!" She smiled cheerfully, taking the roses from him and placing it in a vase. "Come in by the way! Take a seat until I get this sorted." Adrienn quickly walked into the kitchen to get some water for the flowers.

"Nice place you have here!" Jake complimented from the living room. Adrienn walked out to where Jake was and smiled at him, placing the vase down on the coffee table. "I like the view."

"Thanks! Should we get going or you want something to drink?" Adrienn asked with a small smile. Jake turned to face her, letting his eyes roam her body.

"I am good thanks. I think we should just get moving." He held out his hand and Adrienn took it happily. With that the of them made their way down to the front of the apartment complex, where Jake had parked his white _Ferrari Enzo._

At the sight of the car, Adrienn whistled. "You like the ride?" Jake asked, opening the door for Adrienn and giving her his hand for support. She took it and slid into the low ride with ease. Jake soon joined her and started the engine.

"Hell yeah, freaking amazing!" Adrienn gushed, running a hand over the leather of the car.

Throughout the ride the pair fell into a comfortable silence. Adrienn finally had time to think, which turned out to be a bad thing after all. During the day, she didn't have much time to think about Bruce. She was too busy with trying to get everything sorted for her night. There was barely any time to actually think about her outfit, let alone about her issues with Bruce.

Now however she had a lot of time to over think the situation like she usually would. Adrienn was starting to believe that she over reacted and an apology was in line. She was starting to freak out that Bruce wouldn't talk to her again. Taking a deep sigh she stared out the window and tried to keep her mind at bay.

Arriving at the hotel the flashing made Adrienn's eyes sparkle. Jake stepped out of the car first and walked over to Adrienn's side and opened the door, helping her out of the car. The paparazzi went wild, screaming various questions at the couple. Adrienn smiled at the cameras and took Jake's hand who led her away from the crowd and into the building.

They sat at a table that had surgeons mainly and people that had a PhD in one of the many sciences. The conversations were mainly about the economy and health care problem. They seemed quite interested in Adrienn's job at the bank. It was an interesting conversation but not for a night like this. Adrienn would've much rather spoke about lighter topics, that required less brain cells. She couldn't complain about much though. Jake was a total sweet heart to her, leaning over every now and then to ask if she was doing alright or not.

After about another half an hour of talking, Jake decided it was time to leave. Adrienn got up, feeling exhausted. She smiled and said goodbye to everyone politely, before holding Jake's hand and walking out. Jake walked ahead to speak to the valet man and that is when a soaking Bruce accompanied by two soaking girls showed up.

Bruce had been watching Adrienn all night. He arrived after her but was shocked to see her. Not shocked at the fact that she showed up with Jake, but at what she was in. Bruce had seen her in her business outfits before and her casual ones and she always looked lovely. But tonight… she took it the extra mile.

Her small figure was complimented by a strapless indigo colored chiffon dress that came down to about mid thigh. The color looked amazing with her skin tone. The small dress was held together by two straps in the back. Bruce could tell that she had spent time with straightening her hair as it lay in lose waves. Adrienn wore a light dusting of makeup, only the bare minimum, just to enhance her beauty. As for jewelry Bruce realized that she wore some thin white gold chains around her neck and wrist. A small smile crept onto his lips as even with the strappy stiletto heels she was a shortie. All in all her outfit complimented her beautifully.

"Adrienn." Bruce greeted her a small smile forming on his lips. "You look gorgeous."

"Bruce, you look handsome as well." Adrienn smiled, thinking about what she would say next, "Apart from the water." Bruce smiled as well at how much she sounded like Alfred. "I am sorry about earlier today."

"I am sorry. I didn't even give you a chance… but I still don't like the guy." Bruce hissed.

"Bruce…" Adrienn began but was rudely interrupted by a voice she didn't really like to hear.

"Adrienn!" Rachel called walking up to them, "I see you've kept Bruce and Jake all to yourself!" she giggled. Adrienn tried her hardest not to glare. The way she said it really made her want to grab her heels and hit Rachel over the head continuously.

"Rachel…" Bruce sounded like a little puppy. Adrienn groaned, not even trying to mask her aggravation and pushed Bruce.

"Bye!" She called over her shoulder feeling quite pissed at the behavior of both of them. At this point all she really wanted to do was to go home and sleep everything out.

"I really hope you had fun." Jake said as he walked the cranky Adrienn up to her front door.

"I did I am sorry I am in such a mood, I just still have unfinished issues with Rachel you know?" Adrienn apologized, "But I really had fun I hope I didn't scare you away too much."

"Not at all. I really enjoyed everything." Jake chuckled. "I hope we can have more than one date…?"

"I'd love that." Adrienn smiled up at Jake who leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers slightly.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Don't let the bed bugs bite." And with that Jake turned on his heel and walked away.

Adrienn entered her apartment and began to get ready for bed. All in all it was a fun night out. Tiring but fun none the less. She changed into some PJs and grabbed her phone deciding to message Rachel. She was starting to have enough of her bullshit. She gave her a brief description but made it clear that she would much rather just talk to her in person about everything.

Reading over the brief message and pressing the send button she place her phone on charge and closed her eyes deciding to get some sleep.

-**Guess who is enjoying the cool breeze in the garden, while stealing neighbor's internet? Oh yeah that is me. Keeping it short again, please tell me your opinion on Rachel knowing about Batman's identityand her role on helping save Gotham in the end of BB. Can't decide here! :) Thanks guys! **


	12. Spy

"So when do we finally get to meet Dr. Hottie?" Joel asked, folding the newspaper together and placing it on Adrienn's desk along with a folder. "Oh and by the way, I say you need to check this out. Someone has messed with this account on so many levels it isn't even funny. So back to the hot doctor. Is his dick big?"

"Joel!" Adrienn chirped up glaring at her colleague. Honestly his questions were tolerable the others however not so much. Jake and Adrienn had become an official couple. Everything was moving just a tad bit too fast for her but since she wasn't the relationship kind of girl she decided to let it be. "Don't believe what all the tabloids say. I am not engaged nor am I pregnant."

"Too bad." Joel shrugged, "The pair of you would have cute babies. I am still a fan of the Brienn pairing though…"

"Brienn? What?" Adrienn did a one-eighty degree spin in her wheelie cheer to face her colleague. Joel let her shoulders drop as he looked at the ceiling.

"Honestly, you are always in the press, don't you take the time to actually read what the city thinks about you?" Joel asked, his British accent sounding tired with Adrienn's obliviousness to the media slang.

He was recruited by her when he graduated from the _London School of Economics._ Their first encounter wasn't one that Joel is going to forget any time soon. He didn't believe his eyes, seeing the petite 5'4 girl heading his way. At first he treated her like an intern, since she was younger than him. Unfortunately that behavior caused Adrienn to snap and basically scream her whole educational history at him. Only then did he realize that it was his boss that he was talking to and that she was a mini genius having graduated at an early age. Adrienn has pressurized Joel since day one, just by the mere fact that she graduated early. Things changed since then though. Adirnen and Joel grew to become friends.

"I don't read the tabloids Joel. Well only if it doesn't involve my vagina popping out babies or whatever… now, what is with the whole Brienn thing?" She snapped looking back the computer screen and typing in the file number from the folder Joel had dropped off.

"Brienn… Bruce and Adrienn. You don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure that one out." Joel rolled his eyes a little as Adrienn looked at him with a shocked look. The butchering done by the media really did surprise her at times. "Why didn't you ever date Bruce though?"

"Because we are friends Joel." Adrienn said in a sing song voice, trying her hardest to conceal her frustration. People were not making this decision easy on her, but she was going to stay strong, after all Jake was a good guy, right?

"But really…"

"Joel!" Adrienn snapped looking up at him, "Do you really want to see my temper again?"

"No never mind. Anyway your shift is over, so I am guessing you would leave soon." Joel said peeking out of her office cubicle. "Oh and by the way… you have a visitor." With that, the British man left the scene, waving at Adrienn. She smiled at him and arched her back to see who exactly he meant by visitor. She hasn't had anyone on her schedule. The only people she could think of were Jake just dropping by, Bruce or Alfred coming to check up on her well being or Rachel stopping by to yell at her a little more after the whole text message thing. All her other friends were very snobby. They would have their managers call her before hand to make sure that the appointment is well known. Adrienn didn't understand if it made them feel better about themselves or if it really was just for punctuality. She doubted the later though…

Rachel seemed to be a very complicated person, but Adrienn concluded that was just a mask. That girl would do many extreme things just to be the best. She really was shallow. After Adrienn sent her the text, she flipped out on her. The woman had called her crying on the phone saying she has been going through a hard time, trying to get everything sorted. Rachel put out Adrienn to be like the bad guy. Adrienn wasn't in the mind set at five am to fight or argue with her about anything. She just told her that she will deal with her ass later. Rachel sobbed something about calling her to schedule an appointment, and then muttered a streak of curse words. Adrienn was getting tired of all the drama that was going on with Rachel now that Bruce is back.

Her thoughts quickly wandered to Bruce as she stood up and began to walk out of her glass cubicle. He had been acting rather strange towards Jake, but Adrienn could see that he was really trying his hardest to not be a pain about her relationship with Jake. Unlike Adrienn, Bruce was one of the people that read the tabloids, or it was Alfred informing him about all the bullshit that went on, Adrienn still wasn't quite sure. Either way Bruce did call her several times panicking about the articles. Other than that their relationship was just as it used to be. The brotherly love… Adrienn got a migraine just by the thought of it at times. She always had to remind herself that at least she had a person like Bruce in her life.

Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she went to stand outside her cubicle to greet her guest. A smile appeared on her lips as she saw Alfred holding a brown paper bag. She walked up to him quickly, pulling him into a hug. She did miss him.

"Alfred!" She smiled at him, leading the way back to the cubicle so they could get some privacy. She pulled up onto the chairs from in front of her desk and made him sit down.

"I really hope you don't have other plans Miss?" Alfred asked politely, not wanting to take aseat just yet.

"Nope it is all good!" Adrienn smiled. Alfred took a seat and put the delicious smelling food out. Adrienn's smile grew as she realized Alfred had gotten her favorite. She quickly unwrapped it taking a big bite.

Alfred watched happily as the young woman ate. He really thought of her as his daughter. That is exactly why Alfred was facing many difficulties with going through with this plan. He was assigned to get Adrienn out of the ordinary element. Bruce has been devising this plan. He has hacked into a number of different systems and saw that Adrienn was quite fond of shooting. Now… if she was actually good at shooting they would face problems….

Alfred had to find out if she was actually good at shooting or not. He really wasn't too comfortable with this sort of spying, but he needed to know if there was a truth behind those pictures. They would all look at Adrienn in a different light then… Bruce was also getting ready to do his part of the plan. He was going to follow the two, see if anything will happen then.

"So Miss, I was actually wondering if you would wish to join me in trap shooting?" Alfred asked with the most convincing smile he could conjure up. Adrienn looked up from her sandwich seeming quite interested. His smile must've been convincing enough.

"Trap shooting?"

"I am British Miss." Alfred laughed, "I need a challenger anyway and Master Wayne didn't have the time today."

"Sure!" Adrienn sounded excited and it worried Alfred a little. "Let me just finish this and we will get going. You have the Rolls or should we take my car?"

"Master Bruce is using the Rolls. I am afraid we'll have to take your car." Alfred smiled.

The duo spoke over lunch about simple things. Adrienn finished her sandwich fairly quickly and it didn't take her long to tidy up and get going in. During the car ride Alfred was quite, just listening to Adrienn who seemed really excited. Alfred's mind was still focused on the images he had seen earlier in the week. They haunted him. Little Adrienn couldn't have …

"We're here!" Adrienn chirped up stopping his train of thought. Alfred gulped and smiled walking out with her… This was the moment of truth…

Alfred was first up. He did his best at hitting the clay pigeons. He wasn't too bad, but today he tried extra hard. He wasn't quite sure if it was for Adrienn's sake or his own. Adrienn smiled sending the clay pigeons into the air as Alfred called _pull. _

"Beat that Miss." Alfred teased, switching places with the young woman. She smiled at him devilishly and picked up a shotgun. She pulled it up to her shoulder and fired a practice shot. Alfred jumped up, clearly not expecting it.

"Sorry." She apologized, "My turn now. Ready? PULL!" She yelled. Alfred set the clay pigeon into the air and said a silent prayer to himself.

He watched as Adrienn got every single one of the clay pigeons. He decided to take it up a notch and distract her. She still got most of them… Alfred had all color drained from his face. She was a shooter… unfortunately.

Their little shooting date ended and she dropped him off at Manor and Alfred said his goodbyes like he normally would. He watched as her car drove away, kicking up gravel from the high speed she was driving at. His smile dropped as he turned around and began to run up the steps. He was heaving for air once he got to the top. Bruce was already waiting for him,

"I am guessing it didn't go as accepted." Bruce said, running a hand through his brown hair.

"She hit everything. I really thing that that person was her Master Wayne…" Alfred said solemnly.

"It is all right Alfred…" Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. "I am sure she had a good reason for everything…"

Bruce was thinking a mile a minute. He was not going to judge her for her actions in the past. He wasn't upset about it. But the fact that she didn't tell him or that she didn't ask for his help. That bothered him. He thought they were closer than that.

"Are you going to go after them tonight Master Wayne?" Alfred asked as they walked into the mansion.

"Yes. I am honestly not quite sure about Crane. He seems odd." Bruce commented stepping into the study. Alfred pressed the keys on the piano and followed Bruce into the elevator.

"I understand completely sir." Alfred wasn't sure if he should involve Bruce in his part of Adrienn dating. He decided against it. More involvement from his part was not needed. "What do you think about Adrienn dating?"

Bruce looked at Alfred as they walked out the elevator and into the cave. He wasn't sure of his answer for that question.

"I am not sure Alfred. I just thought she would wait..."

"For you?" Alfred cut in. He was too tired of this obliviousness. He was already involved. Might as well get more involved. It won't hurt anyone anymore. Plus if his speech worked with Adrienn it may work with Bruce as well. It was worth a shot.

"Alfred …" Bruce was tired of repeating himself.

"No Master Wayne. If I may say so you care about her more than a sister…" Alfred handed him the vambraces, "You wouldn't be this worried about her if that were true. You wouldn't want to know about her boyfriend this much. It wouldn't bother you _this much." _

"Alfred you may be right but it just can't happen between us. Firstly I am ten years older…" Bruce sat down pulling on his armor.

"Master Wayne… ten years isn't that bad." Alfred shrugged, "She is mature for her age master Bruce. She has been through a lot, just like yourself."

"What about Rachel?" Bruce asked. His feelings for Rachel were strong, but Alfred was beginning to really have a strong hate towards them.

"Master Wayne. You need to open your eyes and actually think about who cares about you." With that, Alfred decided to leave Bruce to his thoughts. He prayed that it worked with him as well.

-**My internet connection is stable for now so... Hello rambling… Plus I can tally up if Rachel should know about things or not… :) Also… My story got added to a community… is that good or bad?! XD I am a total noob when it comes to this site :') **

***Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith : I know what you mean. She is a bitch and in my head the guy isn't too hot… not enough muscle! XD And man… I wish I had a tumbler. I would be the Queen of the road! **

***devi no kaze : lol in my head Adrienn is a good driver. Jealous Bruce Lol :) any Bruce would be awesome hehehe :) Yeah Jake is…. Jake ? :D**

***maisaLin : You may be onto something… just maybe hehe. Not going to give anything away. And yes Rachel is an annoying one. And about Jake, you just have to wait and see :) Lol thanks for Rachel opinion it is added to the tally. **

***Foxy Roxi : Lol we will see! And we'll see what Bruce's doing hehe. I am trying to keep updates up but I had a hospital visit yesterday so yeah :/ but I will try and keep it up! Thank you for opinion about Rachel!**

***twiggy31 : Aaaaaand welcome to the darkside! We got a hot piece of Christian Bale :) **

***Adalheidis Svanhilda: Oh … spiders are scary creatures indeed. Very brave you are! I fear my safety at the moment though. Was at the hospital… thought I will throw that in there! Oh and thank you for opinion on Rachel, I am tallying up things :P**

***Mika927: Mwah thank you for opinion and the review. I am trying to keep the updates up :/**

***Stupidstef666 : I know right? I had such an aww moment, then I started freaking out thinking it was too cheesy :/ **

***LittleNK : Heyaa, yeah he maybe a little :P **

***MarlyHarkness : Awww, another Rachel hater! The world is a brighter place lol. I am mean I know. Alfred is a sneaky little man xD You gotta love him though. **

***Hope and love : I am glad you found it! I am going to try and update faster, I just hope nothing will come up! Thank you for commenting!**

***Daisygirl95 : Rachel hater hello :) Your opinion is added to my count. Lol we need to get shirts on Rachel hate! Thank you for commenting and reading :)**

*** 2 : aww thank you for reviewing even with a not full connection. I know your pain it really does suck :/ Your Rachel opinion is added to the count thank you! **

***jesterjoker : smexy time lol! I laughed. But yes. I do indeed agree with you! Thank you for reviewing. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favoritings! Plus that community thingas well! :D Thank you! sorry for a late update :/ **


	13. Realization

Batman was perched on the high building, waiting for the pair to show up. The wind was blowing violently and he had to take extra precaution to keep his balance. Patience was key at this point. He needed to be patient so he can observe Jake.

Bruce wasn't too happy about Adrienn's decision on dating Jake. He didn't seem like a good person. All the stuff that Bruce found about him in the tabloids seemed to set up. _Saving a child who fell into a lake? _Bruce frowned in his mask. He couldn't imagine someone being so clumsy and fall into the lake. He wasn't just saying that he has surveyed the place many times. It wasn't possible.

The night was getting colder and the weather wasn't agreeing with Bruce's plans. The fog was getting thicker, making it almost impossible to see from his spot on the roof. With a sigh, he stepped over to the edge, falling to the lower level gracefully. Wanting to keep his presence hidden, he crouched down and stayed to the shadows. It won't be long now, the couple will pass soon.

With every passing moment, Bruce felt his nerves get the best of him. He waited patiently none the less. He kept his eyes on the pavement below, scanning the couples that passed. None of them were his targets. Bruce let his mind wander to Adrienn again. She didn't seem like the person who needed someone. She didn't seem like the person who needed a man in her life to keep her happy. Bruce was always there for her, so he figured it would be him she speaks to.

The other thing which was bothering him was Jake. Bruce couldn't wrap his head around the fact they are a couple. He didn't understand why Adrienn chose such a man. His tan was tacky and he looked fake. Bruce let out a frustrated huff as he felt the frustration build up. It was bothering him. The whole situation was, especially the fact that he didn't understand why she chose him. Bruce let his head drop as he kept his gaze on the people passing below him.

His night was not going to end there. Adrienn had actually provided him with valuable information about the dirty cops in the city. He was going to have a little chat with Flass… and hopefully then he will get an address and he can shed some light on the drug deal.

"Jake!" Adrienn's voice was heard from below. Bruce snapped his gaze to the two figures emerging from the fog. Adrienn was smiling as Jake held her hand leading the way down the road. Bruce couldn't help but glare at the young couple. He didn't like the way he was around her. He couldn't help but realize how she didn't see it

"Did you like the movie?" Jake asked looking down at Adrienn. Bruce had to fight back the urge of jumping down from the ledge and hitting him. The way he looked at Adrienn wasn't with compassion or love. He looked at her with pure lust only. The way his eyes ran over her small body made Bruce's stomach turn in disgust. His will power really was going to be put to the test this night.

"It was okay? I am not a fan of horror movies." Adrienn said quietly. Bruce could see that she shivered a bit. Bruce's scowled down at the young couple. He followed them on the rooftop adjusting the earpiece, to hear everything that they said.

"Aw Babe, next time tell me so I can chose properly!" Jake laughed. Bruce clenched his fist together into a tight ball. Firstly it sickened him that Adrienn was called _babe _by that prick. Bruce couldn't help but think about him dating more women and giving them usual nicknames to not get discovered. He wasn't even at the date but he could feel it was bad. Secondly Adrienn hated horror movies, so Bruce was sure that it was Jake that chose the movie. She wasn't good at watching them and spent most the movie hiding behind someone's shoulder. Bruce felt his anger bubble as he realized Jake's intentions with the movie. He just wanted to be close to Adrienn.

"It is alright." Adrienn laughed.

"What?!" Bruce groaned to himself confused. He always new Adrienn as a girl who voiced her opinion and never really let a man change them. He continued watching them from above. They stopped at a small florist and Jake bought her _roses._ By this point Bruce was frustrated. He really just wanted to go down there and smash Jake's head against the wall.

Bruce felt sick. This Jake guy was screwing up _everything_ possible on this date. From movie decisions, to flowers and the way how he treated Adrienn. He could not understand why she was with a man like that. Bruce grumbled to himself. Bruce thought about all the mistakes this guy made. If he was going to choose such a boring date setup, he should've at least given Adrienn the honors of choosing the movie, or knowing what she wants to watch. Bruce would've chosen the new chick flick that was in the cinemas. Even if it was a movie he wouldn't enjoy Adrienn would and that is what counts.

As for flowers, you should go all out and not just get her fucking roses. Bruce took a quick glance back at the flower shop and spotted the sun flowers. _That would've been a smarter choice… _As he continued grumbling to himself his ear piece gave him more information about the date. He took her to an Indian restaurant. And Bruce knew which one he spoke of. All of the food that they gave there was loaded with spices. Adrienn couldn't even handle a mild Tabasco sauce. She wasn't good with anything spicy.

If it was Bruce, he would've taken her to an Italian place or maybe even Japanese. By this point Bruce really just wanted to go down and kill him. He messed up everything this time and Adrienn was still giving him a chance. Bruce grabbed his phone from the utility belt and dialed her number quickly. He needed to put an end to this torture.

He watched as Adrienn looked at her ringing phone before silencing it. Bruce looked down disappointment evident on his face. She just ditched him. And it hurt more than it should have. Not knowing what to do with the interrupting of the date, he decided to just stop with the spying and call Alfred.

With his grapple gun, he was flying to the top of the building, when a buzzing noise was heard in his ear.

"Alfred." Bruce said, knowing that it could only be him calling.

"Master Wayne… Flass had a change of plans. Tonight is not a good night for the interrogation." Alfred's voice sounded very clear.

"I will be returning home then." Bruce said solemnly, jumping down the building and gliding off towards the manor.

"Is everything alright sir?"

"No Alfred…" Bruce decided to just leave it there and tell him about everything else when he got home.

His flight home was longer than he would've liked. It really annoyed him. His mind was working a mile a minute thinking about Adrienn and how Jake wasn't the right match for her. He didn't understand why she was all there for him. Bruce entered the cave and took a deep breath as he ripped the mask off.

He knew Adrienn pretty well but this was definitely out of his expertise. The only person that possibly knew Adrienn better than Bruce was Alfred. The old butler was Bruce's last resort to figure things out with Adrienn. He was becoming a desperate man at this point and needed answers. He needed to understand.

Bruce was starting to feel a bit uneasy. He wasn't sure why he was so sad about Adrienn just skipping. His only guess was that he used to be the guy she runs to when there were probems going on in her life. He was her rock, he always was. Now that it seemed to be replaced Bruce felt worthless. He needed to feel like someone in her life. He needed her.

Bruce watched his suit disappear into the ground and headed up to the surface. He needed a quick shower just to calm his thoughts and what not. After that, he would sit down with Alfred and talk things out. He just hoped everything would work out fine.

"Master Wayne." Alfred greeted, standing up from his seat at the dining table. Bruce gave him a weak smile and ran his hands through his wet hair, smoothing it away from his eyes. "I assume we have a lot to talk about a lot of things." Bruce couldn't help but notice the cheeky tone that was in Alfred's voice.

"Yes Alfred…" Bruce nodded,quickly telling Alfred what happened throughout the night. Alfred sat there patiently, never taking his eyes of Bruce. He finished and looked up at Alfred almost upset.

"Master Wayne." His smiled grew bigger. "I need you to realize that throughout the night you were always thinking about how to do things with Adrienn. Where to take her, what to buy her and how to treat her. These thoughts don't just spring into one's mind Master Wayne."

"Alfred if you are implying that I have feelings towards her…" Bruce stopped, not being able to finish the sentence that he usually could in a heartbeat. Alfred also seemed to realize the sudden change in things and leaned back in the chair smiling.

"Master Wayne you need to admit things." Alfred pointed out, looking at him calmly. Bruce leaned forward on the table letting out a tired sigh.

"What about Rachel Alfred?" Bruce was lost with his feelings. He didn't know what to do.

"Bruce!" Alfred snapped, completely forgetting about things, "You need to open your eyes Master Wayne…." He regained his composure fairly quickly. "I need you to understand that Adrienn has always cared about you. More than just a brother. She has always loved you Master Bruce."

Bruce studied the man's face and realized that he was not lying. He was saying the truth. Everything about it made sense to a certain point, but Bruce was still hesitant in admitting everything. Alfred sighed and pulled out the yellow notepad from behind the chair. He placed it in front of Bruce and handed him a pencil. Alfred couldn't deny that his methods were becoming childish, but this damned situation was causing him more sleepless nights than Bruce going out every night and getting into a near death situation.

"Master Bruce. I want you to write down everything that you adore about the two women in two separate columns. See which one will have more." Alfred leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Bruce knew that he will have no chance to argue with the old butler. He was a stubborn person and treated Bruce like his son. He also knew that Adrienn was very close to his heart as well.

Bruce let out a groan before forcing himself to pick up the pencil and actually get started. He pulled a line down the middle of the page and named the two sides _Adri _and _Rachel. _He decided to start with Rachel, naming everything that he loved about her. His list ended around the middle of the page. Bruce looked up proudly, smiling at Alfred, who had a very stern expression on his face. He quickly decided to get back to work. Taking a deep breath he cleared his mind, making sure that this won't be a biased test. Bruce wanted to figure things out. Picking up the pencil again he began to write about everything he loved in Adrienn. He had a small smile appear on his lips as he got into writing. He couldn't help but remember all the nice memories that he had shared with Adrienn. His writing slowed as he neared the end of the page…

"And I am guessing the fact to acknowledge is that you aren't even close to the end Master Wayne." Alfred said softly leaning over the table.

"… It has always been Adrienn."

"Yes Master Wayne. You were just too damn stubborn to admit it to yourself. You were blinded …" Alfred smiled, seeing the light of hope. "You care for her… no matter how many people she has killed."

"I do Alfred. She is … special." Bruce said a frown appearing on his face as he remembered Adrienn's past, "But… did I lose her? She is with Jake now?"

"Trust me when I say this Master Wayne, he is only a distraction. You just need to get your head in the game… show her that it is you she needs. Prove it to her that it is you that she wants." Alfred said standing up from his seat. Bruce looked at him, a slight frown evident on his features.

"Alfred… why do I get the feeling you have something to do with the _distraction?"_ Bruce questioned a small smile tugging at his lips. Alfred went serious and turned on his heel leaving the area. Bruce chuckled at the old butler,

"Good night Master Wayne." Alfred smiled, hoping that his last minute intervention wasn't too late.

-**Here is a chapter my lovelies. I feel like I am on a roll, so another ****might**** be out tonight! Please review, tell me what you think! Always love hearing opinions and criticism! Forgot to mention in the last chapter! I used Brienn! Lol I just couldn't get over it! **

***LittleNK : Just hang in there! :) It should happen sooner or later!**

***Supernatural Believer : It isn't too late! Your opinion has been added to the tally! Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to review! Greatly appreciated! :) Thanks again! **

***Foxy Roxi : Thank you so much for reviewing :') You really have been up to it since chapter one! She-devil! Lol I am gonna use that! Haha Jake Crane… we'll see about that man!**

***DarkFireAngel00 : I like your simplicity. I really do! You want a t-shirt as well? xD Thank you for reviewing! :)**

***devi no kaze : thank you for reviewing! I messaged you with stuffers, I hope it will make sense.**

***Dasiygirl95 : Lol I may actually get a t-shirt if I am drunk or… just really bored. I'll be sure to post a link. Yes my social life is in ruins, do not judge me.**

***maisaLin : Lol sorry about that! Thank you for reviewing! I am planning to yes, but let's see how this goes! Currently travelling a lot but once I have settled down it should be fine and updates will be extra quick. Well at least I hope so! Just hang in there and keep reading :) **

***Adalheidis Svanhilda : Lol I spiders. They always seem to jump at me… those bitches. So you are brave. Lol and thank you I try to update quite quickly! I enjoy writing good way to clear the bullshit that goes on in my head… thank you for reviewing! **

***twiggy31 : Lol can I announce that you've joined the dark side? Thank you for opinion though, added to the count! Hope you enjoyed chapter and thank you for reviewing! **

***jesterjoker : LOOOL the now kiss part just reminded me of the 9gag meme! Lol I can't stop laughing! Thank you for reviewing! **

***stupidstef666 : Yes he does indeed! Now comes the fun part! **


	14. Cactus

Adrienn growled under her breath as she saw a bouquet of flowers being brought up to one of her female colleagues. She knew what was coming next. The woman would gloat about how her man is the best in the world and how he gives her everything. Just on time, the gloating began. Adrienn suppressed a loud groan with a big smile.

"Oh yeah, it was very sweet of Robert." Adrienn smiled kindly, looking down at the roses in disgust. Well at least they were white not the usual red which she received from Jake. A small smile crept its way onto her lips as she thought of Jake. He really was a nice guy in her eyes. Even if Alfred suddenly showed a great dislike towards him. The situation made Adrienn think what could've caused the sudden change in mood, since so far he seemed to be fine with the relationship.

Adrienn slipped out of her colleague's cubicle and decided to make a run for it. She was throwing in random compliments that came to mind trying to make her disappearance less conspicuous. Because of her method of disappearance, the young brunette was not paying attention to where she was going.

"BITCH!" She screamed as a sudden pain soared through her chest. She looked down and saw a small cactus and a man's hand.

"Adri!" Bruce's voice yelled back worried as he yanked the plan out of her chest. She winced and clutched her chest quickly. Bruce grabbed Adrienn's arm and pulled her away from the audience her yells caused.

"Bruce, what the hell are you doing?!" Adrienn shrieked, ripping off her blouse. Bruce went wide eyed and slightly red as her chest suddenly became exposed. Turning around swiftly and studying the wall he began to explain himself,

"Thought I will drop by and get you some flowers… I mean a cactus. I know you hate flowers." He was starting to become more nervous by the minute.

"Well I got a few stuck in me so you might as well help out." Adrienn said looking down at her injured chest. Bruce suddenly felt the temperature escalate in the room.

"You sure I shouldn't get one of your colleagues to do it?" Bruce was quite scarlet at this point and Adrienn could only laugh.

"Come on Brucey, you have seen me in a bikini a lot of times before, don't act so shy!" Adrienn laughed merrily, stepping closer to Bruce. He swallowed hard. The young brunette's statement was indeed true. Bruce has seen her in a bathing suit a lot of times before. That did not mean the he got close to her and touched her chest. Plus he also found it quite unfair that he gets the privilege of _physicality, _even though they are still just friends. Bruce didn't want to seem like a dirt bag.

"Bruc… Oh my God!" Joel's high pitched yell filled the room. "What did you do to her?!" He bustled his way past Bruce to Adrienn to examine the little thorns that were in her chest.

"I'll just give you two some privacy." Bruce fled the scene with that.

His idea at making her realize didn't go quite according to plan. He sure as hell did not plan for injuring the woman. A tired sigh escaped his lips as he saw a familiar person strutting down the hall. Disgust took over Bruce, as Jake stopped to talk with every woman that batted her eyelashes at him. Bruce watched as he went from talking to the blonde to talking to the redhead. It took all his will power to keep him from chucking that cactus at Jake's face. A forced smile found its way onto Bruce's lips as Jake stopped next to him.

"Mr Wayne, nice to finally meet you!" Jake gushed at the sight of the billionaire. Bruce kept his forced grin on as he tried his hardest not to squeeze Jake's hand to hard. A task which was looking to be very difficult to achieve for Bruce…

"Well we are busy men, Mr…?" Bruce decided to play dumb and push his buttons a little.

"Jake Crane." Jake's smile faded slightly as his Bruce didn't recognize him. Little did he know that Bruce knew everything about that man. He also had some bad leads on him…

"Ah." Brucejustsimple nodded his head, deciding to turn to turn to face Adrienn.

"Ah nearly all the important men in my life are here." She smiled, walking up to Jake with a smile on her lips. She leaned up to kiss him, but he pulled her into an awkward hug. Bruce glared at him, really trying to compose his anger bubbling up. There were no cameras around, so the public display of affection weren't really a big deal. Instead he looked to Joel.

"Joel." He smiled, shaking his hand as a greeting. Joel was a bit scary at times. He was openly gay and at times did really hit on Bruce. "How have you been?"

"Just peachy, who is the cactus for?" He asked looking down at the half destroyed cactus in Bruce's hand. Bruce smiled at Adrienn, who was forcing on a smile as Jake handed her the bouquet of roses. Bruce was pleased with her reaction. Stepping forward he straightened.

"Adri, I got you this." Bruce handed her the cactus and tried to avoid thinking about the incident that he had inflicted on her a couple of moments ago.

"Thanks Bruce!" Adrienn laughed taking the plant from him and pulling him into a grateful hug. Jake didn't seem to realize that she was a hundred times more pleased with the cactus. "I1ll put these on my desk." With Adrienn disappeared.

Bruce shoved his hands into his pockets, looking around the room they were in. He caught Joel looking from him to Jake with a calculating look. Bruce could sense that the British man knew his intentions. With a small smile Joel walked off shaking his head, muttering something about _what a lucky girl Adrienn was._

"So… what are you doing here?" Jake asked with a smile.

"Visiting Adrienn." Bruce replied quickly.

"Oh. I think we had a lunch date planned." Jake muttered, narrowing his eyes at Bruce.

"She never mentioned anything when I called her."

"Jake." Adrienn walked out with her hands on her small hips, "What do I owe this visit to?" Bruce could hear it in her tone that she was flirting.

"Well Babe I told you that I was free and we should do something." Jake muttered. Adrienn bit her lips, knowing that she was in a difficult position. Jake did show up unexpectedly, but he was her boyfriend and he did get her flowers.

"Well I told you I had plans…" Adrienn started to explain and Bruce was starting to feel happy knowing that she will be with him not Jake, "I guess the three of us could do something." With that his heart dropped to the pits of his stomach, but he quickly regained his composure.

"There is a new Thai place down the block. I have connections there, we can get in easily." Jake offered, leading the way. He didn't even hold Adrienn's hand that she was holding out. Bruce sighed, and grabbed Adrienn's hand instead, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Why don't we go to the sushi place?" Bruce leaned in asking Adrienn. She just nodded towards Jake and shrugged.

"I'll tell you what Jake we will go to the new Sushi place." Bruce had a very intimidating voice on. Jake just looked back and shrugged, deciding to give in. Bruce could tell that Adrienn was very happy about that, she got a certain bounce in her steps.

Their lunch date was good. Bruce did everything in his power to keep the conversation just between himself and Adrienn. He was pleased when Jake had to leave because of a business call. It was around the end of their lunch date, so Bruce was scared he had wasted time. That thought didn't stop him though. Bruce was going to go all the way and push his luck to the limit. He was determined and he had the will power. He needed Adrienn. And not just as a friend. Bruce needed her to be by his side when he wakes up. He needed her to be in his house all the time. he not only needed he wanted her to be there. In his eyes (thanks to a little help from Alfred) Adrienn belonged with him.

"You want to go to the park?" He asked, thinking about an activity that would take them a while. Adrienn frowned, confused at the sudden interest. He could tell her mind was going a mile a minute. The smile on Bruce's lips grew.

"Um… sure? I can call Joel and ask him to cover for me." Adrienn replied with a light shrug. She was already getting out her phone to call her British assistant.

"I don't think there is need for that." Bruce smiled, taking the phone out of her hand and putting it back in her purse. Joel was very well aware of Bruce's intentions. He was pretty sure that Joel was already sorting through everything that Adrienn had on her agenda for the day.

"What?" Adrienn asked, her voice matched her confused expression.

"Just trust me please?" Bruce chuckled, leading the way out the restaurant. He glanced back, making sure if Adrienn was still following. He couldn't help to smile when he saw her blink a couple of times, before hurrying after him in her sky high heels.

"So the park it is then?" Adrienn asked, adjusting her glasses as she tried her hardest to keep up with Bruce's long strides. He nodded, looking out the back door quickly, just to check if there were any paparazzi around the back. He held his hand out and Adrienn grabbed it quickly following him out. Adrienn noted to herself that Bruce was in great physical condition as he maneuvered her to the other end of the large square, where the park was.

Once they were in the shades of the trees and the setting sun Bruce calmed down a bit, knowing that the paparazzi will have a harder time to locate them or get a better picture. He slowed his pace to match hers and linked his fingers with hers.

"What are you smiling about?" Adrienn asked her tone quite cheeky.

"I am just happy alright?" Bruce chuckled, looking down at the woman who had him confused not a long time ago. Now he knew that all he wanted was her. He highly doubted anyone would accept him for his decisions in life. Alfred pointed that out to him the previous night. He had told Bruce that Rachel wouldn't stick by him if she knew about his night time adventures. That had given Bruce more time to think about his decision on telling Rachel.

"That is good Bruce." Adrienn smiled, looking down at their hand. "Can I just ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead Adri." He smiled stopping by an oak tree. He looked down at her, putting his hands loosely on her hips. Her cheeks turning a slight shade of red, caused Bruce to feel like he was doing his plan was working so far.

"Why the sudden show of affection?" She blurted out in her usual blunt manner. Bruce smiled, knowing that she was going to go down that road soon. He decided to take things to the next step. Looking up at the sky, he took a deep breath. This was it; Bruce was going to try it. He didn't care if she was married, in a relationship or going through a divorce. He didn't give two shits about her being a killer two years ago. He didn't care about anything. All he wanted was _her. _He needed her for _her. _He didn't care if she had lied to him. The arrogance of Bruce Wayne the billionaire playboy was really showing on him. He couldn't help but thank God for that… without the arrogance he doubted he would do much.

"Let's just say my eyes have been opened…" Bruce smiled, gently pulling her petite body closer to him. The fact she didn't pull back was good. He felt a new surge of confidence wash over him. Bruce saw that she thought she was in a dream. He just hoped it is a good dream, "Can I try something?"

Adrienn blinked twice and Bruce took that as a yes. Slowly, he moved his hands up from her hips to her neck. He began to inch his face closer to hers. Their lips were centimeters apart…

"Bruce! Adri!" A voice called from behind Bruce. He grumbled a few very ungentlemanly profanities as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Rachel…" Bruce greeted, forcing on a smile. Adrienn was still out of this world. Anyone could tell since her mouth was still slightly parted and her face was confused.

"I am sorry I had to cancel on you today Bruce but I forgot I had made plans…" Rachel's babbling continued. Bruce squeezed Adrienn's hand, never letting go of it as he tried to get Rachel to go away.

_Just my luck…_

-**NEIGHBORS ARE ONTO ME... I HAVE NO TIME TO REPLY TO REVIEWS, BUT DON'T THINK I AM NOT GRATEFUL FOR THEM! PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING (NEARLY AT A 100) ALSO FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING! (ALSO NEARLY AT 100) I love you all! **


	15. Judgments

Adrienn blinked a few times, not exactly sure about what was going on around her. She was in a park, she managed to get that far. There were three people around her. Their lips were moving, clearly they were talking. She didn't have enough self control to comprehend what was going on though. Adrienn was lost mentally. Her skin burned where Bruce had touched her. Was this really happening? Was she dreaming all this? What was going on?!

Adrienn was confused. There was no better way to describe it. Her day had started off like any other. Work was the same old, same old until Bruce showed up with the cactus. Usually she never got visitors at work. Jake hardly dropped by. This was unusual to say the least. Alfred was the only one that usually drops by and that was for lunch, not just a random visit. Adrienn's mind was racing with thoughts. She wasn't used to the affection she was receiving.

Bruce was exceptionally weird. Jake was his usual self. It almost seemed like Bruce was… _competing _for her attention. She had to admit that her current relationship with Jake did have a certain strain on her bond with Bruce. It did help her forget about her feelings towards him and she never let him down. Adrienn was always present when he went out and was there when he came back. She was holding her end of the deal pretty well. Jake however consumed the majority of her free time. Well, Adrienn trying to get his attention consumed most of the time.

Jake had changed. Once they were_ exclusive, _and he was a regular in the tabloids everything changed about him. Adrienn felt that he didn't even want to have something special without the fame. He would rarely hold her hand, he was usually on the phone talking to someone on their dates and Jake always seemed to be somewhere else mentally. He was always seemed… _paranoid._

Adrienn crammed her brain to remember what had happened today. Bruce was usually fine with seeing her in a bathing suit… but today he ran out of the room as if she had a third eye popping out from between her breasts. That was fairly a new behavior to Bruce. His face looked almost guilty as he ran out the room. Adrienn knew she might be over thinking things, but she strongly believed that it was needed for this situation. Also once Jake has arrived, Bruce seemed quite strained. He seemed to be holding in something. Adrienn knew he didn't like Jake but she could sense that his urge to punch Jake was greater than usual. Also she couldn't help but recall all the times he was trying to get close to her and all the little touching gestures he made.

Throughout the day, Bruce was more like her boyfriend than Jake was. Then finally, Adrienn remembered the speech that he had said right before Rachel interrupted. He said _he opened his eyes._ Did he actually have more feelings towards her? Was the sisterly love finally gone? Maybe Alfred has spoken to him.

Adrienn blinked. Bruce had feelings for her. She was sure of it now. She knew it. He had to, people wouldn't have been acting the way he was. Adrienn didn't know if she should cry or laugh or both. A part of her was saying that finally, she would get what she was longing for throughout those long years. He would finally be hers. Another part was telling her to be cautious. Bruce would never intentionally hurt her, but this sudden show of affection may be from her lack of contact with him. Finally, the third part of her was starting to feel fear. What if she just set herself up for this?

Adrienn took a deep breath, coming back down to earth. A decision was made in her head. Adrienn will not push things and will stop thinking right there. If her theories were true, Bruce will prove it. A slight hint of excitement erupted in her. It was all unknown to her, but she had a gut feeling it was a good unknown. Adrienn looked up at the people around her. Bruce looked frustrated as he bit the inside of her cheeks. Rachel was babbling on about something to do with her personal life dating Harvey Dent. Harvey Dent was the other man with them. Adrienn quickly looked at him, flashing a smile as a greeting. He seemed like a nice man. He was not ugly, quite handsome actually. Adrienn had heard his name before at the bank. Some of the customers were not very pleased with the new D.A's activities. Adrienn could possibly see herself seeing eye-to-eye with him.

"Bruce your phone." Adrienn pointed out, feeling the vibrations next to her hand. Bruce was still holding her hand tightly. He looked down and grinned, excusing himself from the trio. Adrienn watched as his well built figure moved away and took a seat on a nearby bench. Suddenly, she felt Rachel grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"One sec Harvey, I just need to sort something out." She called, yanking her towards a bench in the opposite direction. Adrienn kept her gaze on the ground, making sure to keep her heels intact. She didn't want to ruin them, just because Rachel decided to be a pain in the ass.

"What is it?" Adrienn asked frustrated as her ankle wobbled and nearly twisted out of place.

"You and _Bruce_?!" The shock in her voice was evident. It wasn't a happy shock at all thought. She was furious that Adrienn was with him. Not knowing how much Rachel has seen, Adrienn decided to play dumb. Unnecessary drama wasn't needed, ever.

"We were hanging out?" Adrienn tried to sound confident, but everything that happened between her and Bruce came rushing back. The butterflies simply erupted in her stomach.

"Hanging out?" Rachel asked, clearly not fooled by Adrienn's poor attempt of a cover up. Rachel narrowed her eyes at the petite brunette. "You don't just _nearly kiss someone _when you are hanging out!" Adrienn's temper was going to show if Rachel doesn't stop with her stupid comments.

"Rachel…" Adrienn warned, not wanting to lash out at her. She counted to ten before continuing, "You are here with your date… please do not make this any harder on me okay?!"

"You know Bruce likes me…" Rachel was not the woman that will give up. Quite the opposite actually; to Adrienn's dismay.

" … You don't like him though. Why would you torture him? He deserves someone that would be there for him." Adrienn began, really trying her best to stay calm.

"And you believe that person is you? You are a train-wreck Adri. You can't even be happy with Jake." Rachel was sounding like the teenage Rachel, that used to pick on Adri.

Rachel was beautiful. Even when they were younger, Adrienn was the ugly one. She had the glasses, the braces and the small acne problem. Her body didn't have the right curves and her awkward posture never really helped that situation. Over the years however Adrienn chiseled herself out. She began to work out, toning her body and acquiring the right curves. Her skin has finally agreed with her and contacts were also available. And thanks to the braces, Adrienn had a stunning set of pearly whites.

Her self esteem was really killed off from all of Rachel's verbal abuse. Apart from her Mother and Alfred, it was Bruce that told her to not believe in any of it. Since a young age he had looked out for her and protected her, assuring her that she was beautiful inside and out. Adrienn couldn't help a smile, knowing that Rachel was clearly pissed about all those times.

Adjusting her glasses she took a deep breath,

"Rachel I think you should back off." Adrienn sounded stern. She didn't care that she was nearly a head shorted than Rachel she was ready to put an end to all this shit, "I am honestly tired of all the bullying that I had to endure. Fuck I would've stopped talking to you after I graduated high school. The only reason I am still in contact with you is _Bruce. _He is very important to me… and I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't manipulate him so bad. It is a fucking skanky move… and I have honestly had enough. You have a good guy with you! So please stop trying to keep Bruce single and please don't chose men for me again? Like ever?"

Rachel blinked dumbfounded at her words. She wasn't used to this calm exterior of Adrienn. Usually her voice would be shrill and she would be shouting. Adrienn smiled weakly, turned and walked off leaving Rachel there. It felt like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. Her part was done in the deal. Now it was only for Rachel to fucking realize things.

Adrienn got back to Harvey, who was looking around calmly. He greeted Rachel with the happiest smile once she returned. The tall brunette didn't even give him any attention. She just stared at the ground in complete embarrassment. Adrienn knew her words had gotten to her, but the disrespect she was showing towards Harvey really sickened her. There he was, looking like a lovestruck puppy and all Rachel cared about was manipulating people.

"I am sorry, but we need to leave." Bruce said appearing beside Adrienn suddenly. Adrienn clutched her chest, feeling a bit frightened. She quickly said her goodbyes to the couple and allowed herself to be dragged through the park by Bruce. "Alfred called… I have some things to sort out tonight."

"I'll stay at the mansion then." Adrienn said quickly as Bruce hauled a cab. He held the door open for her and she slid in quickly, telling the driver the address they were headed to. "Bruce about what was about to happen…"

"Adrienn." He cut her off looking her straight in the eyes and holding her small hand in his, "I am not backing out. I will try everything, but … right now isn't the time. Let me just get this done…" Bruce looked pained and a bit worried. Adrienn knew he was scared of her rejection. A small smile appeared on her lips as she nodded her head, indicating that she understood the situation.

"I understand." Adrienn said a small smile still playing on her lips. "I am going to talk to Jake though…"

"Good idea." Bruce grinned, leaning closer and brushing his lips against her cheek. Adrienn's fingers traced her skin where there was contact. She could feel her cheeks heating up and her stomach doing flip-flops. Bruce had a sly smile on his lips. He was clearly enjoying the effect he had on Adrienn.

They reached the Manor and Bruce paid the driver before getting out quickly, closely followed by Adrienn. Bruce held her hand and they made their way to the Cave. He had installed some new things which Adrienn has not seen yet. A smile appeared on his lips, as he stopped dead in his track.

"What's wrong?" Adrienn asked, looking at Bruce worried,

"On my back." Bruce said. Adrienn arched her eyebrows, unaware of what is going on.

"Bruce I am wearing a skirt…" she protested. He didn't care one bit though. Bruce pulled her on his back, making her wrap her legs around him. He jumped of the road and headed for a small opening. Adrienn closed her eyes, a little frightened of where she was about to go. She felt the cold air against her skin and then heard a small thud. Peaking over Bruce's shoulder, she saw that they were in the cave. She let out a deep breath and got off his back.

"Full of surprises Brucey." She smiled softly, looking up at the narrow opening that they entered through. "Let's get you suited up…" Adrienn smiled, walking ahead to where he had his suit prepared.

She was not surprised to fine Alfred already standing there, with the cowl in his hand. The butler had dark circles under his eyes, but apart from that he looked like the happiest person to walk this earth. Adrienn didn't even have to ask if he had any part in Bruce's plan. Alfred gave her a quick hug and pushed a chair over for her to sit down in, while he went to help Bruce with suiting up. Adrienn watched the process and couldn't help but frown at the sight of all the bruises on his body. She sighed, getting the gauntlets and walking over to her best friend.

"Thank you…" He said softly as Adrienn fastened the pieces to his forearm. She gave him a weak smile and slowly let her hands slip away from his. Bruce pulled on the cowl, exchanged a few words with Alfred and left. Adrienn felt the usual worry pile up as she watched him go.

"Shit." She cursed at the loud noise. Looking down to her feet, she realized that the computer mouse was on the floor. "Damn…" She leaned down and picked it up placing it on the table again. Then something interesting caught her eye.

"So you have spoken to him Miss?" Alfred asked coming over to where she was standing. He sounded over joyed and just pure happy.

"Yeah… Alfred why does he have a file under my name?" Adrienn asked, pointing at the folder on the monitor. Alfred gulped. Clearly Bruce hasn't spoken to her about… everything.

"He was worried about your past Miss." Alfred decided to avoid beating around the bush and just get to the point. Alfred tried not to think about how she would react. He tried to just stay calm and wait for her to actually react. He knew one thing for sure, letting her out of his sight if she freaks out was not going to be an option.

"So he dug up the dirt?" Adrienn mumbled, not really wanting to believe what she was hearing. She opened the file and watched the screen in front of her intently. Her whole body began to shake and tremble. Adrienn slumped down on the chair, tears streaming down her face as the images took over the screen.

"We know everything." Alfred walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Adrienn sobbed and Alfred decided to just allow her to cry it out.

Adrienn couldn't believe that her past was right in front of her eyes. She did so well to cover it for two years, but now… it was all out in the open. Well, it was for two of the most important people in her life. Her mind was racing. They probably thought she was a monster. They couldn't understand why she had to do it. It was too complicated.

"I am so sorry…" Adrienn sobbed, leaning forward in her chair, "I didn't mean to hurt anyone…"

"It is all right. I know what you did. Master Wayne and I understand. Let us just leave it at that alright?" Alfred's heart was breaking seeing the young girl cry in front of him.

"… You are not going to judge me?" Adrienn asked bewildered. She turned around in her chair to face Alfred, "You don't think I am a horrible person? You would still associate yourself with me?"

"Yes Princess…" Alfred used her nickname, really not knowing what else he could do to make her calm down. "All of us have skeletons in our closet. Your closet may be just a little bit… bigger."

"Does Bruce know?"

"Yes Adri. He knows, he will talk to you about everything just give him time?" Alfred said. "Now… I will make some hot chocolate and you will tell me what happened today! No excuses!"


	16. Poison

-**QUICK UPDATE! MY INTERNET IS SHIT SO MIGHT BE SOME TYPOS! JUST WANTED TO GET IT OUT QUICKLY , BUT THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP READING I AM TRYING TO GET ONE OUT A DAY!**

Adrienn straightened on her bed, looking down at her nails. She had spent most of her time with Alfred, just talking about everything that had recently went on. He had informed her about the plan and his part in it. Adrienn couldn't help but smile thinking about it. Her friends really cared for her. Adrienn shook her hands above her head and stood up from the bed, taking extra precaution not to touch anything.

She wadded out of her bedroom at the Wayne Manor and went straight to the kitchen. Her phone was shoved into the pocket of her shorts, just in case anything bad happened. It was a safety measure Bruce had installed with everyone. All of their cell phones had a tracker device installed. So far it didn't come of any use, but Adrienn was scared that it will happen soon.

"You can't get sleep either Miss?" Alfred smiled from the kitchen table. Adrienn jumped a little hearing his voice.

"Nope Alfred. I am freaking scared actually… tonight doesn't seem to safe to me… it just a lot of things happened."

"I know what you mean…" Alfred nodded his head, putting the newspaper he was reading on the table. "How did everything work out with Jake?"

"I spoke to him, told him that I am having doubts and we needed to talk tomorrow urgently." Adrienn explained, placing her phone down on the table. What happened with Bruce really made her realize that she should be treated with more … respect…

"How did he take it?" Alfred asked, walking over to the tea pot and preparing two mugs for them. Adrienn took a seat and watched Alfred bring the two mugs over,

"Well he did not take it too well… I think there will be more drama involved." Adrienn shrugged, wrapping her small hands around the steaming mug. Alfred chuckled lightly, sitting down beside her.

"You won't have anything to worry about Princess… Bruce is more than capable of dealing with him." Alfred chuckled lightly. Adrienn smiled, knowing that he was right. If Jake dared hurt her, there will be a serious visit to him. "… But we must not forget that you are also more than capable of protecting yourself Miss."

"I am not sure Alfred…" Adrienn chuckled, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly. She wasn't sure how she could handle Jake's size… he wasn't small but with her confidence she might be able to manage him. "I am more of a street fighter. Use everything to your advantage… you know a dirty fighter."

"I can imagine…" Alfred nodded. He still had a hard time imagining the small, petite Adrienn beating anyone to the curb through sheer power. With the help of her surroundings he imagined that she could actually hold up pretty well. Alfred had to stop himself from imagining a fight between Adrienn and Bruce. It would be entertaining to a certain extent to say the least. "You should train with Bruce…" Alfred threw in. Adrienn choked on her tea, swearing due to the heat. "MISS!" Alfred snapped at the un-lady like behavior from Adrienn's lips.

"It is hot okay?!" Adrienn hissed, "What do you mean train with him?!"

"Like… just to make sure you can hold up for yourself when things take a turn for the worse…" Alfred shrugged, getting an icecube from the freezer and giving to Adrienn in a napkin. Adrienn quickly ran the ice over where the boiling water touched her skin. It felt nice.

"I am pretty sure I can handle myself, I don't want to hold up Bruce though. He has a much deeper knowledge of fighting." Adrienn shrugged.

"It may be a good activity for the both of you. I just thought I would suggest something." Alfred shrugged, still having a sneaky grin on his face. Adrienn couldn't help but raise her eyebrows confused,

"… I hope you are not thinking about the two of us being like a team or something…"

"Think about it… Batwoman." Alfred suggested, looking up at Adrienn with a serious and grim look. Adrienn arched her eyebrows before bursting out in a fit of laughter with Alfred.

"No I believe that sounds ridiculous. I mean I guess if he can use my … set of skills, I am more than happy to help out. I hope you both know that." Adrienn shrugged throwing the ice in the sink, without even looking up. Alfred smiled seeing that she has a very good aim.

"I am sure he can find a way to use your skills Adrienn. It is a shame they go to waste or… for bad causes…"

"I know what you mean Alfred. I will asked Bruce for sure…" Adrienn smiled weakly. As soon as she said Bruce's name her phone began to vibrate from the table, causing both of them to jump in fear. Adrienn did not hesitate, she picked up the phone quickly. Fear was evident on both their faces.

"Adri, help me." Bruce's raspy voice groaned. Adrienn didn't have a problem with hearing him even with the rain drops causing it to be hard to hear. She shoved her phone into her pocket and got up swiftly, making the chair fall back.

"Alfred. Get the Rolls." She ordered, not even bothering to change out of her shorts and flipflops. "I am taking the bike it will be quicker. You need to make sure to get to these coordinates. Bruce is in trouble." She gave him a pained looked and grabbed her purse.

"Why the purse Miss?" Alfred asked as they raced to the lower levels where the cars were. Adrienn gave him a hopeless smile and showed him the purse. She had it retailored. The bottom of the purse was higher up, allowing a gun to fit under it very easily. "So that is why your purse was so heavy."

"Yes. I will see you there Alfred." Adrienn said leaning down and ripping off the number plate. She knew that a lot of road rules will be broken and she didn't want to get Bruce in trouble. Not wasting any more time, she kicked her leg over the bike and shoved the helmet on her head. Her purse was placed in front of her. Memorizing the coordinates, she raced out of the Wayne Manor and sped towards Bruce's locations, which was in the Narrows.

A normal person would be frightened of that environment, but Adrienn had some history there. She knew quite a few back streets and alleys, so getting around would be quicker for her and much easier. Also having some knowledge of the underground sewers were also good for her current cold rain drops were falling against her skin, making her shiver but at this point she didn't care. The soft drumming on her helmet and the humming of the bike actually calmed her nerves. Bruce wasn't safe and she needed to help him.

It took her a little over five minutes to pull up to the dingy building. Adrienn killed the ignition in a quick movement and jumped of the bike. She was by the door in a heartbeat. Slamming her body against the door didn't work out to well. She grabbed her gun from the purse and thanked God that the silencer was on it. She quickly shot at the doorknob and kicked the door open. All her guns were modified. No matter how small they were they were all powerful… Adrienn liked to have guns that were capable of allowing her to achieve a wide range of tasks.

She let the door slam back into its place and began to hike her way up to the roof. She didn't care about keeping quiet. This wasn't that sort of neighborhood. Taking the stairs three at a time and bounding her feet wasn't her problem. Her only concern was not to slip and to get there on time. It seemed like an eternity as she reached the top of the building. The door was once again closed. This time she didn't want to use the gun, since she wasn't sure of who was on the other end of the door. For the opening of the doors upstairs she grabbed the fire extinguisher from two floors down and hauled it up with herself. Adrienn slammed it down on the door knob and used her body to slam it down. The door fell out of its hinges, and Adrienn was sprawled out across the floor. She clambered up, forcing herself to move forward.

"_Batman?!" _She called, trying to find Bruce. She didn't want to blow his identity especially not over something stupid like this. She finally spotted the black figure on the floor. A gasp left her lips as she looked down at the heaving figure of Bruce. Running up to him, she pulled his head onto her lap and kept her hands on his cheek. "What happened?!"

"Blood. Take. Take poison. Blood poison. Poisonous. Poisonous." Bruce groaned, clutching onto Adrienn's hand. Adrienn didn't need to waste more time. Her phone vibrated. She knew Alfred was down in front of the building waiting for them.

"Come on." Adrienn snaked under Bruce's large arms and pushed with all her might. It was going to be hard to get him down, but she had to try her best. He was trembling and had a very hard time to support his weight. Adrienn could tell that he tried. She clenched her teeth together and moved downstairs. His breaths were short and shaky, but he was still conscious. "Just stay with me…" Adrienn begged as they stepped out of the building and into the pouring rain again.

Alfred saw the state Bruce was in and quickly opened the back door and hurried over to help Adrienn. They quickly pushed Bruce into the back seat and Adrienn was going to take the driver's seat but Bruce clutched her hand tightly,

"Stay. Help." Bruce heaved. Adrienn sat down in the back, pulling Bruce's head on her lap. Adrienn gave Alfred a look of urgency. She was mentally screaming at him to not obey the laws of the road and just speed to get back to the manor where they will be able to get Bruce into a better state. Alfred seemed to have heard her mental please and drove like a mad man.

Adrienn was getting scared. Bruce wouldn't stop muttering about bats, poison and his father. Adrienn could figure out that he has been poisoned. So far it didn't seem to be wearing off but she made a mental note to herself to contact Lucius as soon as they reach the mansion. Even if the situation is not getting worse it is worth a look into.

With the help of Alfred, they hauled Bruce's body into the Manor and to his bedroom. She pulled off his cowl and other part off the armor, carelessly throwing them to the other end of the room. She wasn't bothered with cleaning it up now.

"I am calling Lucius. You stay with him. Keep him warm." Alfred said leaving the room. Adrienn nodded, pulling down the covers and helping the still shivering Bruce to lay down. She stripped of her shorts and t-shirt, and decided to use body heat to warm him up. Adrienn didn't have time to feel awkward. She was panicked at this point.

Adrienn was sat up in the bed, pulling Bruce's trembling frame closer to her body. She rubbed her small hands against his cold flesh and after a while his shaking seemed to ease. Alfred returned at this point, holding many hot water bottles in his hand. He gave Adrienn a worried look as he quickly placed the water bottles around Bruce. The heat was starting to get to her but she tried to hold up. It wasn't her that was in a critical state.

"Lucius is here." Alfred muttered, seeing a set of headlights down below. Adrienn nodded, accepting the white cotton night gown from Alfred and pulling it over her head. Alfred rushed out the room to get Mr. Fox while Adrienn chewed the inside of her lips, trying to calm her racing mind.

Who has done this? Was it connected to the Falcone drug shipments that _Batman_ has uncovered? A million questions were in her mind, but her main priority was to get Bruce back on his feet. She moved away from him slightly, but did not let go of his hand. Bruce winced slightly at the sudden lost of contact but clutched onto her hand none the less.

Lucius walked in following Alfred, and his frown grew deeper seeing the billionaire playboy. He leaned down to his level, setting the bag down and taking out a syringe. He disinfected an area of his skin and began to extract a sample of his blood. Lucius looked up at Adrienn demanding answers.

"Wrong set of drugs at the club." Adrienn replied calmly. Lucius nodded his head. He was not stupid, but it was a good cover up. Plus, if he was asked he wouldn't have to lie to anyone. Adrienn took a deep breath.

"You think you can get an antidote?"

"But of course… I will have one ready as soon as I analyze what Mr Wayne has gotten into his system. I understand it is urgent." Lucius said grimly, getting up and stepping over the _Batman _armor. He hurried down the steps with Alfred and Adrienn could hear his car pulling out of the driveway.

"Just hang in there Bruce…"


	17. Scarecrow

Two days have passed since the incident. Bruce's condition worsened sometime during the second day. That is when Adrienn panicked and called Lucius, who was busy with trying to assemble an antidote. Adrienn was a mess. She was crying and could barely speak one comprehendible word when she phoned Lucius. Alfred had to snatch the phone out of her hand and explain the situation. Lucius then doubled his efforts and managed to get them an antidote. He brought his research materials with him, just in case things would take a turn for the worst once again.

Adrienn straightened, realizing the Bruce wasn't shivering anymore. Her panic began to resurface as she quickly checked his pulse. It was stable. A small smile appeared on her lips as she tossed her legs over the edge of the bed and ran to the other side. Bruce was coming around, finally after two days.

"Bruce?" She whispered quietly, gently shaking his hand. He opened his eyes, squinting a bit at the sun light that was streaming in from the windows above. "How do you feel? Does anything hurt?!" She asked frantically scanning his body. Bruce managed a small smile and tried to sit up. "No!" Adrienn pushed him down and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You are not getting out of bed yet!" She said her voice still quiet but it was already a couple of pitches higher.

"Adri, I am fine…" Bruce insisted. The small girl pushed him down again and gave him an evil glare.

"Please don't ever do that again!" She insisted, her expression in sheer panic. Bruce couldn't help a small smile as the young brunette continued to scold him. This was one of the reasons he decided to let her in on his secret. Adrienn was tough but she worried and had a human perspective with everything. Bruce knew that even with Adrienn asking him to stop doing that, she knew and completely understood that he couldn't. He needed to do this, and no matter how much she got scared she will always be there for him.

"Adrienn…" Bruce smiled, taking his hand up to cup her cheek. "I've missed you."

She stopped her scolding and leaned forward to hug the billionaire playboy. Adrienn inhaled his sweet scent and closed her eyes, trying to treasure this moment forever. She felt his strong arms run down her back, causing small goose bumps to appear on her skin. Bruce's hand suddenly stopped and he froze.

"What's wrong?" Adrienn asked, pulling back from him and looking at him with a confused expression. She tilted her head at Bruce's shocked face. He really looked like he just seen a ghost.

"Um… Why are you in your underwear?" Bruce asked, looking away at the ceiling and finding something very interesting there to examine.

"Shit." Adrienn cursed, realizing her appearance. Maybe it would've been a better idea to pull on the night gown before she woke him. "Well you were cold and the best way to heat up is body heat…" Adrienn shrugged, leaning over Bruce's body to grab the night gown that was carelessly tossed to the foot of the bed. She pulled it over her frame and Bruce finally deemed it safe to look at her again. "Billionaire playboy is embarrassed?" Adrienn teased, poking his biceps slightly.

"Adri… you know I am not like that." Bruce narrowed his eyes at the petite girl. "Plus it isn't fair anymore…" he couldn't finish as Alfred and Lucius walked in. Alfred had a glass of water, with a vitamin supplement placed next to it and a big mug of coffee for Adrienn.

"Mr Fox." She greeted with a smile, grabbing the mug gratefully from Alfred. Sleep wasn't something that Alfred and Adrienn experienced in these days. Alfred switched all his tea breaks to coffee breaks. He had muttered something about the biscuits not tasting that good with the coffee.

"How long was I out?" Bruce asked, running a hand over his face.

"Two days. It is your birthday party today." Alfred said, dropping the little tablet into the water and stirring the liquid. He handed him the cup once the tablet was fizzing. "Talking about the birthday. Miss I called the saloon for you. There was an opening at 3."

"That early?!" Adrienn grumbled, setting her coffee mug down, "Well it is better than nothing…" She noted to no one in particular as she spotted her chapped manicure. A fixing up was definitely in need. She looked back up at Bruce, who had a very thoughtful look on his face. That man clearly doesn't give much rest for himself. Adrienn smiled down at her determined friend. He really was an amazing man.

"I've felt these effects before, but this was so much more potent." Bruce said after swallowing a big gulp from the cup Alfred had given him. "It was some kind of hallucinogen, weaponized, in aerosol form."

"You have been hanging out in the wrong clubs Mr Wayne." Lucius smiled softly. Bruce gave me a skeptical look about the clubs but smiled at Lucius.

"I'll get that." Adrienn smiled hearing the doorbell ring. Bruce gave her a small smile, watching her leave the room.

Adrienn was happy the Bruce was up and running once again. This whole poisoning deal was very, dramatic and scary to say the least. Adrienn shivered just at the mere thought. She could only imagine what was going through Bruce's head. He had muttered a lot about his parents shooting and bats. Those were the things Bruce was really afraid of.

"Alfred I need to…" Rachel's voice could be heard as soon as Adrienn opened the door. Adrienn's heart dropped to the pits of her stomach as she saw the tall brunette standing in front of her. Her mood lightened however, once she registered Rachel's expression. "Adri?" Rachel spat, clearly shocked at the sight of the small brunette. The whole scene was priceless. "I thought you were meeting Jake at the Asylum."

"What?" Adrienn asked, all smugness that was evident in her posture was now gone.

"Jake Crane." Rachel began, "He told me that he left you a message. Guess it is good I passed by. I am here to talk to Bruce." Rachel bustled through the door and into the house like she owned the place. Adrienn was still a bit dumbfounded as to why Jake would want to meet at the Arkham Asylum. It was his brother's main work area but still… "Where is Bruce?"

"He is in the bedroom… I'll go get him for you." Adrienn said, completely skipping the _hello how are you_ phase of their conversation. It wasn't like Rachel killed herself to get to that point either.

"Why should you go to his bedroom?" Rachel asked, cocking her hips to the left. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at Adrienn with a snobby expression. Adrienn was done at this point. All she really wanted to do was to smash her head in.

"Adri…" Bruce called from the stairs, a smile on his lips. He trotted down and walked up to Adrienn swiftly. She turned looking up at Bruce who had his hand on her hips.

"Bruce…. um Rachel wants to talk to you?" Adrienn studied his face. His reaction didn't change at her name. He looked a bit… disappointed really.

"Rachel, er- sorry I didn't see you there." Bruce smiled, walking closer to her to give her a friendly hug. Adrienn gave Bruce an apologetic look.

"I need to leave. You know to talk to Jake about everything…" Adrienn had a small smile on her lips. Bruce nodded kissing her temple softly before letting her go.

Adrienn shivered at his touch as she walked up the stairs. Her fingers traced her temple and she let out a soft sigh. Every fiber in her body was telling her to turn around and examine Rachel's expression. The urge to do a victory dance in front of her was also very high but she resisted. She met Alfred at the top of the stairs. He gave her a small smile,

"You spoke with him?" He asked, beaming with joy as well. Alfred was almost as excited as Adrienn was.

"Not yet, no. Rachel was at the door." Adrienn shrugged. Alfred's smile froze of his face as he heard her name. He really looked like a man that wanted to inflict damage on that woman if she intervened one more time. Adrienn chuckled at her friend's behavior and slightly patted him on the arm, hoping that would be enough to calm him down.

"Where are you heading to Miss?" Alfred asked, turning to watch Adrienn go back to her room.

"Heading to Arkham Asylum. Apparently Jake wants a meeting there." Adrienn shrugged giving a small smile towards Alfred.

"Stay safe."Alfred mumbled, watching Adrienn go into the room she used.

Adrienn pulled on a semi formal outfit which consisted of a pair of skin tight black jeans and a white blouse. As for makeup she applied a light dusting, knowing that that will be good for the day. She stepped into her black boots and made her way downstairs where her car was waiting. She stashed a gun in the glove box and had her _purse_ at the ready.

It only took her a couple of minutes to get to the Narrows. Her driving wasn't the safest, having been taught by Bruce mainly when she was younger. The mere thought of Bruce Wayne made a smile form on her lips. She stepped out into the chilly air and pulled the jacket closer to her frame as she hurried up the steps and into the Asylum.

This situation was already weird, but when she saw the interior of the place more goose bumps appeared on her skin. Adrienn walked over to the receptionist, a plump lady, and told her why she was there. Strangely, at the sound of Rachel's name she quickly got up and ushered her down a long dingy looking corridor. Adrienn tried her very best not to scream, turn around and run out of the building. So far she was holding up all right though.

"Adrienn Mercer…" A smooth voice echoed from behind her. She raised an eyebrow and turned around to see who her company was, "A pleasure to_ finally_ meet the woman who has_ my brother, _head over heels in love…"

"Jonathan." Adrienn nodded out of respect and shook his hand quickly. There was something of about him. He seemed too calm and a little bit looney. Adrienn was theorizing about his work getting to him when the man spoke again.

"I believe the young Miss Dawes sent you?"

"Yeah… how did you know?" Adrienn asked, crossing her arms over her chest. This situation was getting worse by the second in her eyes.

"Well… I scheduled a meeting with Miss Dawes, but then my brother kindly suggested that you can instead of her… apparently the two of you have some discussing to do…?" Jonathan said, not blinking or breaking eye contact with Adrienn once. She stopped her urge to shiver and nodded her head.

"Yes. That seems to make sense. I believe I have to look at some files then _for _Miss Dawes as well?" Adrienn already knew what the game was going to go out for. She would have to do Rachel's job… once again. This time she didn't mind too much since she had some relationship problems to solve with Jake anyway. Well by solve she meant end.

"Well I will give you some flies, just to get you up to date with things." Jonathan explained. His smooth voice was freaking Adrienn out on many levels. She took a deep breath and followed him down the corridors. She tried to keep her mind set on the task and not think about all the nurses and the patients behind the doors. "Here." Adrienn took the files that were handed to her and opened them, scanning her eyes over them quickly. The situation was strange to her eyes…

"Well common sense. Falcone has no history of any mental illness in his family. It is a little strange that you put him here." Adrienn closed the file and looked up at Jonathan. "Wouldn't you think that it was just a way to get out of prison? I mean it is Falcone we are talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"Falcone practically owns this town. He can do whatever he wants… I mean he has the money." Adrienn followed him further down a corridor. Her heels clicking on the marble floor was the only noise in the hallway… it added another level to the fear factor. They reached a door at the very end and Adrienn decided to peek in.

She saw the man, tied up. There were several bruises decorating his face. His eyes were cold and not focused. Adrienn frowned. His expression reminded her exactly of Bruce's. They were just distant and not human. Falcone was muttering something about a _scarecrow. _

"Scarecrow?" Adrienn asked, turning back to face Jonathan. He was looking at her with a calm expression and a sly smile on his lips. It was rather scary.

"Patients suffering delusional episodes often focus their paranoia on an external tormentor usually one conforming to Jungian archtypes. In this case…. _Scaercrow." _Jonathan explained calmly. Adrienn crossed her arms over her chest, debating whether she should tell him that she recognized these symptoms. In the end her hatred towards what had happened with Bruce and the fact that there might be a link between these two cases she decided to go ahead with it.

"I have seen symptoms similar to these not long ago…" Adrienn began, walking down the corridor towards the window, "Is he drugged Mr. Crane?"

"Psychopharmacology is my primary field. Didn't Miss Dawes fill you in?" Jonathan had a slight teasing tone in his voice, "I am a strong advocate. Outside, he was a giant as you noticed yourself. In here only the mind can grant you power."

"I figure Miss Dawes will want her own psychiatric analysis to have full access to Falcone. At all times. That will include blood work as well, just to rule out the minor things like drugs and things. I trust you understand…" Adrienn said, turning and heading towards the elevator. She has had enough of this. "And tell your brother to have some respect for me and at least show his face?"

"But I am right here babe…" A sinister voice sounded as the elevator dinged. Adrienn looked up and all color drained from her face…

-**Well… I got internet. Sorry I disappeared. I had results come out and it wasn't too good :/ But ey at least I didn't fail. Plus I spent a night at the hospital again :/ Should be all good now. Firstly, I got a 100 reviews thank you! And nearly a 100 followers, or favorites not sure which :) I am stoked. **

**As for reviews, I am gonna try and reply from where I left of lol :P So these are just replies, you can skip it if you want :) I hope I got everyone! :)**

***jesterjoker : Join the world of 9gag /gag/2349208 that is the meme I was talking about. Be warned… this site is addicting… well it used to be. Now it is pretty much full of reposts… But is still cool. Rachel deserves to get owned… but more. I AM WAITING FOR SUGGESTIONS ON THAT EVERYONE! **

***kari10 : well I didn't get one out :/ Sorryyy! But I was quite busy. Thank you for reviewing! Really means a lot, hope you like the story so far! I may try and get one out tonight. **

***1234 : I remember reading the reviews once and I was like OMG… REVIEWS! A lot of reviews! Thank you so much firstly for reviewing! As you can obviously tell… I used the cactus idea. Hope it is okay! And your vote has been counted with the Rachel situation. Aww don't worry Jake will get what he deserves. And I can assure you that you will have a point in life just wait wait and wait for it. And I apologize for not being able to update more frequently. Things should get back to track I hope… And my neighbors are evil people… I swear… whenever I leave the house they watch me like hawks… o.o like that. **

***Adalheidis Svanhilda : Firstly, you are a freaking amazing artist. Like seriously, everyone go look at her picture. It is pure awesome. AWESOME! Hehe, thank you for commenting! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

***CatsGoMoo : Hope you had a good vacation! Hehe lol sorry for not being able to post as much these past couple of days. Been busy, hope you liked the chapter though! It was time for him to open his eyes hehe :)Batwoman will be explained, not going to give anything away! :D Just wait and read! Thank you for reviewing! And about grammar issiues, lol I try to find them and everything and I have a friend reading through it but I usually type things up in the night and I think you have also noticed my internet connection is VERY stable (note sarcasm) I try my best with correcting everything, sorry if there is some bad ones xD THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

***maisaLin : Aww thank you for reviewing. Those columns help a lot with life decisions, even if it sounds gay xD They are life savers. Rachel deserved it and lol I wish I could warm up Bruce like that xD Heheh**

***Camille : Yes it is just the beginning, I am planning to take this on to the other movies :) Hope it will work out. Sorry for the sudden disappearance in updated but meh… I explained. Thank you very much for reviewing and reading, I hope you like the chapter. **

***LittleNK: Alfred I wish there were people like him. **

***twiggy31 : Lol we are happy to have more members. I completely understand your opinion and I agree with you. They'll kiss soon! :)**

***Daisygirl95 : Lool they should get like shirts saying Matchmaker Alfred and Jealous Bruce. Ha! I would laugh. Thank you for reviewing! **

***Zugra913 : Aww, thank you for reviewing! I try to update quickly. Oh and Assassin's Creed on your pic? Bah! I love you if it is! I might go to the gamescon in Köln, where I am staying at the moment and then I can play AC3! mwah!**

***xxyangxx2006: Lol .) she was confused poor thing. Lol thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed the latest installment! :) **

***stupidsteff666: yeap I know what you mean! :) Thanks for the review! **

***devi no kaze : thank you for reviewing! I need to send you the message again I guess… sorry my internet is shit lol I'll try to update quickly again ! **

***666AnimeFan666 : Thank you for reviewing and reading! I will try and update quickly! :)**

***RebornRose1992 : Aww thank you! Reviews mean a lot! I am happy you like it so far! Hope you liked the new chappy. **

***bruceisyummy : I would like to thank you for showing me the best thing on earth… at first I was like wtf is that? I am very good with technology… note sarcasm. Lol yeah that site has gotten me through a shit load. EVERYONE CHECK IT OUT! I love you so much for showing me. Thank you, hope you like my story :)**

***Nausicaa of Spirits : Hehee I know right? Thank you for reviewing! I really hope you liked the chapter and the story so far! **

***Guest (1) : Aww thank you! Heheh :) Hope you liked it so far! **

***Guest (2): Aww thank you! I will try to post quickly xD **

***22Crissy : Hugh Jackman. Yummy. Just had to sorry lol Thank you for reviewing and reading, I hope you liked my story so far, there is more to come! You are also welcome to the darkside! :)**

***Blueberrytoast : I love your name! Hhahaha I want toast now, anyway thank you for commenting and reading! Really means a lot! Hope you liked the chapter! :) **


	18. Death

The gun was pointed right between Adrienn's eyes. She went slightly cross eyed to look at the weapon. Her heart was racing as she glanced at Jake's blue eyes. The striking resemblance between the two brothers just hit Adrienn. Although the main difference physically between the two was Jake's tanned skin and pearly white set of teeth, both of them had a certain hint of darkness. This situation wasn't looking too peachy for Adrienn… but this situation was something that she has gotten out of before.

"Jake." She greeted coolly. Adrienn was doing her best to keep a calm composure, but she was getting rusty. Inside she was screaming for help from anyone and her heart was pounding a thousand times faster than she deemed normal and healthy. She could practically see the fabric of her shirt moving from her heart beats.

"You fucking lying whore." He spat shoving the guns cold barrel to her forehead with much excessive force. She tilted her neck back at the sudden pressure and glared at Jake. His nostrils flared as he looked at Adrienn, with hate filled eyes. She gulped, deciding to buy as much time as she could before she would act. At this point she was praying to God that Alfred told Bruce where she was going. She was used to taking down thugs. But that was two years ago and it wasn't a fight for her life. Adrienn only hoped that _her life _would be a good enough reason… she loved life after all.

"Now, now brother…" Jonathan said, lacing his fingers together behind his back and making his way down to the elevator. "Our plan is nearly done, no need for that. _Yet _that is."

"Jonathan, I had to put up with her bullshit for far too long now." Jake's voice was getting lower with every word he spoke, "Can I just blow her brains out?!"

"Just because she always had feelings for Bruce Wayne?" Jonathan teased, throwing a look over his shoulder. Adrienn wasn't sure if it was directed to her or more to his brother as an _I told you so _type of gesture. Jake must've seen as directed towards him. He grabbed Adrienn's curly brown hair with an iron grip and dragged her after his brother. It took all of the young brunette's will power not to scream out at the sharp stinging feeling that was due to the gun began forced into her skin.

"She is just… hard to put up with." Jake was obviously lying as he dragged her into the small elevator. Adrienn had to curse herself and Bruce for that matter. Even people they barely knew could see the attraction between the two. Why on Earth did it take them so long to realize?! It baffled Adrienn on many levels.

At this point Adrienn was positive that the gun's barrel was going to leave a bloody crescent behind on her small forehead. She hated scars. They reminded her of all the bad that she has done in the past. Adrienn was more of the _forgive and forget _type of girl. Her past was something that she could never forgive herself but she can sure as hell try to forget it. Adrienn blinked a few times and tried her hardest to look at the Crane brothers.

The elevator was heading down in the to the lower levels of the Asylum. Adrienn didn't want to think about what could be waiting for her there. Jonathan and Jake had very different expressions on their features. Jonathan looked calm and had his trademark smile on his lips. On the other hand, Jake looked agitated and he looked like he was ready to kill someone.

Adrienn had to come up with a plan. At this point she deemed it necessary. Not changing her position at all she tried to look around the small elevator to see what can be used to her advantage. It hit her that there wasn't much equipment that she could use apart from Jake's gun that was showed at her. That however was too risky. If it were only one of them she would try it, but now it seemed safer to take a chance and wait till the doors open.

It seemed like a life time until the doors opened. Adrienn gulped as they stepped onto the even worse corridor. Her hair was still in Jake's hand and her head was forced downwards. The flooring here looked dirtier and more used Adrienn noted and came to the conclusion that they were in some of the older parts of the Asylum.

The sound of distant voices and _surprisingly _water caught Adrienn's ear. Jonathan walked to the door and opened it, allowing Jake and Adrienn in first. Jake chuckled dryly as he stopped and over looked the work that was going on below them. All Adrienn could see was a dozen or so people walking around. There were also some guards with guns… and plenty of space for cover… Adrienn closed her eyes and took a deep breath before going over her plan once more.

"Why Jake?" She chocked, conjuring up all her talent to get the damsel in distress voice now. Jake looked down, clearly surprised at Adrienn for speaking a word. He probably thought that she was all frightened and what not.

"You are a slut Babe… you think I was blind? You think I don't have my fair share of crime up my sleves?! Ha?!" Jake tugged at her hair and she winced at the sharp pain that it induced to her scalp. "You think I don't know your _boyfriend's _connections? What he did and what he is? Do you think I don't know who the Batman is?!"

Adrienn's heart sank. She blinked as she listened to what Jake was saying. She couldn't believe it. How? When? A million questions were running through her head as she looked up at Jake. His eyes were slightly more on the hazy side. He was definitely not all there. Things escalated quickly. Adrienn was not only concerned for her life at this point… she was also worried about _Batman_'s identity. "Adrienn Mercer… you need to stop being blind and realize things. My brother may be blind but I am not. I keep to myself and don't get involved with things, but in the end I shall be the one who takes it all…" He laughed insanely and leaned closer to Adrienn's face.

She shivered at the mere thought of ever getting physical to a certain extent with such a man. Once again she was blind and trusted people. It was really becoming a bad habit of hers at this point. Adrienn was tired of being tricked by people. She was tired of putting others in harm's way. She was done with all that and she is going to take control for once in her life.

"Jake… you don't know anything and yes I do believe you are blind." Adrienn gathered up all her confidence and decided to fuel her actions through her anger. That was the main element of her actions. "And if you are fucking _stupid _enough to depend on the Beretta 92FS to kill me... you are blind." Adrienn shrugged. Jake's lunatic face was suddenly shaded with a frown. He took a quick glance at his gun and looked back at Adrienn, a smug look on his face.

"It's a common gun." He insisted. Adrienn smiled a little, knowing that he was not going to give her the benefit of the doubt. Well what could she say it was his loss…

"Oh really?" Adrienn teased, "What about the Jericho 941 F pistols that the thugs below are holding? Not to mention the couple of SIG P226s that I saw… really Jake? You ought to do your background research…. Batman is scary, but he is definitely not the only one that has a few tricks up his sleeve. You said I am blind Jake… but you didn't realize I am no easy cookie either."

"Oh trust me… I know." Jake snarled, nodding his head insanely. "How long have we been together? Hm? A few months? I don't know? I still wasn't able to get into your pants… I imagine you would've been nice… all tight and…."

Adrienn had enough. Her small fists were clenched into tight balls and she aimed for his stomach, only after knocking his gun holding hand out of the way. He doubled over with a loud groan and Adrienn proceeded to smash her elbow against his shoulder, just to inflict an extra surge of pain. This time it was her that dragged him back to the corridor. She thanked God that the other Crane was not present. He had somewhat disappeared after opening the door and revealing the basement full of the Asylum residents and some thugs.

"See… I've killed many people before." Adrienn said as she hauled the man's body away from the door and into an empty room. She didn't want to get the attention of the inmates. That would not be good. "I won't hesitate to kill you either… I am not Batman."

Adrienn stood up straight and stared down at Jake. He looked like a deer in headlights. All the insanity vanished from his face and was replaced with sheer terror. Adrienn began to toss the gun from one hand to another. She was beginning to enjoy this. Her old habits were definitely starting to resurface. "Well let's see Jake, shall we? You don't know much about my past and due to that little fun fact, you obviously aren't aware of my certain obsession and talent if I may add with firearms." She smiled; tossing the gun around in the air like it was a child's toy. Jake kept his eyes on the hand gun, too frightened to look away. Adrienn could understand him. Currently she was probably like one of the people who belonged in the Asylum.

"_Who are you?" _Jake asked, his voice was trembling and it cracked. Adrienn stopped tossing the gun around and leaned closer to his face this time.

"_Who am I?" _She mimicked his voice in a high pitched manner. "Let's just say that a lot has been taken away from me so I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"Just like the Wayne pussy…." Jake cackled, clearly taunting her. "I am going to tell the world who he is. Revenge is going to be mine. That asshole I going down Adrienn, and you with him too!" Bad move from his part.

"Oh really?" Adrienn asked menacingly, letting all her anger take over her. She turned and began to walk to the opposite end of the room. "Jake, as far as you are concerned I am Adrienn Mercer. It isn't like you will live to tell the tale." With that she raised the gun and didn't even look back to shoot a bullet right to his pelvis. That is the most painful part as far as she was concerned.

Jake screamed out in pain as the bullet hit. It was loud and Adrienn knew that she had to get out quickly in order to remain undetected. Jake wasn't the silent sufferer, quite the opposite actually. Adrienn has never heard a man scream as loud as this before. She decided it was safer to shut him up quickly and then leave the premises.

"You are a pussy…" Adrienn grumbled, shrugging out of her sweater. She quickly forced his hands behind his back and bound them to the radiator. It was lucky Jake always had a handkerchief with him. This time that was her makeshift gag. Jake spat at her as she attempted to shove it down his mouth. A groan left her lips. She didn't like it when they stood up to her. Not one bit. Adrienn flicked the gun wound, successfully drawing tears to the man's face. Scowling at him she shook her head, trying to comprehend what forces in the world compelled her to have a relationship with that man.

A sigh passed Adrienn's lips as she turned to face the task ahead of her. Ideally she should leave the place without being detected, but even if someone sees her, she wouldn't mind taking them down. Blood has already stained her hand this night. A little more shouldn't hurt anyone. Her conscience scared her sometimes. It wasn't normal…

Peeking out the small window on the door, she looked around. The corridor was empty. Waiting for a couple of seconds just to make sure it was going to stay empty, she took a deep breath and opened the door, leaving behind a moaning and groaning Jake. He was getting weaker. Wouldn't survive for much longer…

Adrienn tiptoed swiftly and quietly down the hall towards the elevator. She regretted wearing heels, as they slowed her down, and made her presence just as much more obvious. Taking great precaution, she managed to get to the elevator. She began to press the button, trying to make the elevator get there quicker. At least a thousand prayers were said in her head as she used excessive force on the button.

"JAKE!" a man's voice was heard. Adrienn's gaze snapped to the other side of the corridor. "No pulse! She's escaped!"

The blood froze in Adrienn's veins. More people were dashing into the room. This was it. Jake was dead. Another person on her list of deaths. Soon all the thugs would be on her. She would have very little or even no chance at all. They knew what she was capable of, so the element of surprise was out the window.

For a split second, Adrienn was rooted to the ground in sheer terror. Then it hit her. She needed to run and disappear in order to actually get out of there alive. She turned and began to sprint down the corridor, pulling of her heels quickly. The concrete was cold and rough against here feet but she didn't care. Currently all she wanted to do was get out of sight.

"Fuck me." She groaned reaching the end of the hall. There were no doors or windows to jump out of either. Adrienn grumbled, looking around desperately. The only weapon she had were her heels and a smaller fire extinguisher. And the gun of course. A plan started to form in her head. She waited for the thugs to appear around the corner. They help up their guns and before they could shoot, Adrienn threw her heels at the two in front. The next step was to make sure the rest of the gang don't get a chance to shoot her. This is where the fire extinguisher came in handy. Soon the men were all covered in white foam. Finally she had to disable them to a certain extent. Taking her gun, she aimed at their legs and feet and shot four rounds. All of them hit, their screams and the sudden red tint in the foam proved that.

Adrienn passed them, rounding the corner with her back to the wall and began to sprint down the hall. She looked back frantically, making sure she wasn't being followed. Even if she was not being followed, Adrienn didn't pay attention to who was in front of her.

"Thank you for wiping out my brother, the glory is all going to be mine… who is going to save you now by the way?" Jonathan's smooth voice sounded. She looked up and didn't hesitate to punch the man. He stumbled back, slightly chuckling. Adrienn frowned at the lunatic and in the next second all she knew was the smoke that engulfed her. The real monsters only came out then…

-**Here is another chapter :) I quite liked this one… hope you all will feel the same way. Also, opinions on length of chapters? :S Too short, long, replying to reviews are annoying? Confused and need help :/ **

***twiggy31 : sorry :S Well hope this clears up some stuff :) Thank you for reviewing again! Makes me feel loved xD hope you enjoyed it!**

***Flynnigan Rider : hehe well I was looking forward to this chapter, and I tend to rush things then. I hope this is at better standards :D Thank you for reading and reviewing! Really means a lot :)**

***Nausicaa of Spirits : hehe, maybe! Lol :) I am alright yeah. Lungs were a bit weird but apparently I pushed too hard and I haven't had much sleep (insomniac :/) so my body was very fatigued. I am glad you are okay though! passing out is never fun I don't think :S Hope your knee is alright! Thank you for reviewing and reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

***Foxy Roxey : Oh my mind wanders to those territories as well … hehe. I enjoy showing Rachel as a dumb bimbo… it is fun :) Lol I am glad you liked everything so far, hope this chapter was up to expectations as well! Thank you for reviewing! :D **

***Camille : Aww, thank you for the review! Yeah as I said making Rachel look dumb is fun! :) hehe I am just evil like that with the kiss scene :P I promise it will be here soon! I honestly do! Just hang in there! **

***drivenunder: well hello! I am glad I got a new reader! Hehehe, I hope you enjoyed everything so far and this chapter too! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

***RebornRose1992 : hehe , I hope you liked this chapter! :) I had fun typing it… :D thank you for reviewing! **

***Daisygirl95 : Lol explanation marks are fun! I like to OD on them as well don't worry. I am a weird person I know :/ hmm nice ideas you have there! Heheh maybe she will, I am not giving anything away :) I hope you liked this chapter :) thank you for reviewing! **

***geranium08: We'll see what Bats will do :) Thank you for reading and reviewing! Really means a lot! :')**

***nekochan354 : Hehe smart little one you are! And yeah … they are all evil :) but I love Jonathan in a way. He is a creepy one. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)**

***lozzthecamelxx: hehe I like your name! camels are awesome xD Hmm… I might incorporate a description of her in the story sometime in the future? Sorry about descriptions, I know I lack it sometimes :/ I hope you enjoy the chapter none the less! Thank you for commenting and reading!**

***Moongirl : Hehehe, I blushed yes I am a loser. But thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Really means a lot.**

***1234 : Ah partyyy I really need one soon. I hope you have fun even if you didn't get everything sorted :) I say as long as there is beer, cups and a ping pong table it should be good. Lol sorry about the typo, thanks for pointing it out though. I am prone to abandon things but so far I am having many sleepless nights and this is a good way to kill time… :D insomnia isn't good :/ I usually update early in the am CEST time or whatever... **

***stupidstef666 : hehe I will try to get longer ones out :) Rachel is a bitch I know… hehe. but I like it that way xD Thank you for reading and reviewing I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

***Adelheidis Svanhilda : Pft… you should see my drawings. I think I will redefine the meaning of fail in your dictionary. Yeah I am that bad. You should really draw more life pictures and stuff! You do have a talent! Or maybe even anime batman! I watched the animation that apparently takes place between the first and the second movie, I think it is called Batman the Gotham Knight? I think you would enjoy it. Personally some of the drawings were ehh but oh well I like it :) Plus I am no one to judge on drawing… xD **

***Blueberrytoast: Oh no… please don't hate me! :S I am just trying to keep everything… interesting and spicy! It will get better in the future. Until then I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;P Thank you for reviewing! :)**


	19. Features

Bruce frowned, looking behind him in the large living room. Adrienn had left, without even saying bye. He couldn't exactly run after her, Rachel was still there and he did not want to be a rude person. Alfred had passed them to go to the kitchen looking rather pissed off. Rachel was yapping in front of him about some things that really were not so important. They were, but not from her mouth and in the context she was saying it in.

"Bruce… you can't possibly be dating her. I mean look at her she is so flimsy and un woman like. She is almost like rigid…" Rachel would've continued, but stopped when Bruce snapped his eyes to hers. He looked angry. Bruce was not going to let anybody talk in that manner about Adrienn. Rachel had no right to do it to start with. "Why are you looking at me like that for?" Rachel asked, her voice becoming ever more annoying. "I mean it is me that you like."

"Rachel!" Bruce snapped getting tired of all this bullshit that she was saying. He really just wanted to grab her and shake her until she got the pictures. His anger and frustration bubbled up and he couldn't hold it in any longer. "I don't love you!" He blurted out.

Rachel blinked at him. Bruce knew that she was going to say something. Her expression said it all.

"Love?" She muttered quietly. Bruce ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the floor. It was his frustration that spoke from him, but there had to be some hidden truth in it. He loved her as a sister, but maybe this time he meant it as more. His feelings were jumbled up, but he wanted her to be by his side.

"Maybe. You really need to calm down and grow up. Both Adri and I are mature in the sense of other… humans. You still have the mental abilities of a teenager." Bruce said in disgust. He was just realizing all of the mental abuse that Adrienn had to go through because of Rachel.

"Are you kidding me? Bruce you are not in the right state of mind… don't jump to conclusions…" She begged urgently but Bruce was not having any of it. He turned on his heel and rushed to the kitchen where Alfred was. He needed to find Adrienn. His gut feeling wasn't really telling him that she is in a good situation.

"Narrows Master Bruce. Arkham Asylum." Alfred said, without even needed to hear Bruce's question. The color drained from Bruce's face and Alfred needed to slightly poke his arm to get him back to the area.

"Why is she there?" Bruce asked taking long strides to the office. Alfred was following, right on his heel.

"She is going to talk to Jake, Master Wayne. And Rachel told her to go there…" Alfred muttered, holding back a few curse words. Bruce had his anger bubbling up inside him, but he was not going to give Rachel a piece of his mind now.

Bruce was aware of Adrienn's _set of skills_, but the worry was still in his mind. No matter how good of a shooter she is and no matter how strong she is, there are always going to be guys that are bigger and so can take her down easier. Bruce waved at Rachel as they passed her. She huffed and stomped off the premises.

"Let's hope everything is okay…" Bruce told him as they descended in the elevator. He was stripping down his clothes, trying to save as much time as possible. Alfred picked up the discarded pieces and laid them over his arm. Bruce jumped out the small elevator and headed straight to the compartment that held his suit.

"Good luck sir." Alfred said as Bruce pulled on the cowl and left the cave.

It was already dark. He glided over the buildings, blending with the shadows and staying undetected. He was trying to get there as quick as possible. The thought of something bad happening to her tortured him. Soon the stench from the Narrows hit him and a sense of small success washed over him. He reached there in record time.

He dropped down in a deserted alley and immediately went to scale the wall of the Asylum. His earpiece that was in the cowl would pick up Adrienn's voice. He moved his way up carefully, listening intently to all the voices that were being picked up. Once he reached the second floor, Adrienn's could be heard.

She was alive. Bruce let out a sigh of relief at knowing that. He pushed himself up a little, so he can get a peak in through the window. He saw Adrienn. She was in the middle of a conversation about the medical situation of none other than Falcone. Bruce decided to listen in on the conversation, since he would most probably get some valuable information. Plus he also wanted to figure out the identity of the man she was conversing with. His voice was a little to familiar for Bruce's liking… then it hit him like a brick. It was _Jonathan. _

It took a lot of will power for Bruce to just stay perched on the window ledge, and not barge in and smash the living hell out of that snake and find out who he was working for. He didn't want to put Adrienn in danger. He wouldn't bear to live with himself if she got hurt because of him. Bruce waited silently, listening to their conversation.

He couldn't help but wonder why Adrienn was there talking to Jonathan. To him it seemed like Rachel had sent Adrienn down to the asylum to do her job. It was wrong of her to do. It wasn't good to start with that either of them should go to the Narrows, but to send Adrienn in just Rachel could talk to Bruce, seemed a bit too extreme.

All this drama was taking a toll on his senses. Usually he would be fine with blocking out his feelings, but since things are still very uncertain with Adrienn he just couldn't stop thinking. However, Bruce was sure that he can handle having a relationship with his double life. He was so sure because of Adrienn. She would help him through things, plus she understood the whole meaning of a double life.

Once again, his thoughts got the better of him. He wasn't paying attention to the on goings inside the building and when he looked up, all he saw was a glimpse of Adrienn being dragged away by Jake. Anger boiled up in him as he dropped to the ground, deciding it will be quicker to find a back door on the ground. He had to save her. If it weren't for his thoughts, then she wouldn't exactly have been dragged away like that.

It didn't take long to find a way into the building. He used his grapple gun to hoist himself up onto the ledge where there was a large window open. He glanced down at the activities below him and was shocked to find the toxin being poured into the water pipes. Clearly, this wasn't just a mere family feud. This was on a much larger scale. They were trying to effect Gotham as a whole… Bruce didn't understand the logic behind this procedure. It was all in a liquid form and as far as he knew, it only took an effect on people if it is in a aerosol form.

Turning his attention back to finding Adrienn he quickly descended to some lower levels, just so he can get a better visual on the area. Adrienn was nowhere to be found however. Bruce frowned, not sure if she was still in the building or not. He had no idea what to do at this point. It was too late to stop them from pouring the substance into the water pipes. The damage was clearly done there, so his interference wouldn't mean much. And Adrienn might've left the building.

Batman grappled up to the top level and decided to set out to find Adrienn. That is when a shot was heard and all hell broke loose. The inmates down below began to pile out the room, discarding the containers they were holding. Jonathan as well began to follow them, clutching the brown material in his hand.

Bruce tried to calm his nerves. Knowing of Adrienn's skills helped him with that a little, but she hasn't really made use of them in a while so she was rusty. He decided to glide over to the door and try to listen in on what is going on… Making himself visible would not be convenient for Adrienn…

A few more gun shots were heard than a high pitched scream. Batman looked down and saw Adrienn being carried in after Jonathan. That is when he knew he had to put a stop to this and she was in real danger. He cursed at himself for not stepping in before. Throwing a remote control batarang to the other room the people below realized his presence. He throw the gadget again, turning the lights off in the area. That allowed him to drop to the ground undetected.

Now his only task was to take them out…

His surroundings outside the car were pitch black. The young brunette beside him was slipping in an out of consciousness. Fear was taking over Bruce, just as if he was also sprayed with the fear toxin. The mere thought of losing Adrienn was too hard to bear. Not having her bubbly personality around was just impossible in Bruce's mind.

With the help of James Gordon, Bruce managed to get Adrienn out of the Asylum and explain to him what exactly was going on there. Trusting him to keep matters under control… as much as he could that is Bruce fled the scene, causing a huge police chase. He was doing his best to evade them but so far it didn't work to well. Plus, he didn't want them to find their way back to the Manor…

He pressed the button, making all the lights on the car turn on. The police officers that he had passed in the tumbler were right on his trail, but not for long. He pulled the wheel to the left, breaking through the barriers of the freeway. He knew the police wouldn't follow him any further, when the first two failed to go through after him.

From here it would only be a few minutes and today his driving was crazier than usual. There was too much at stake. He knew that Alfred was going to give him attitude about not obeying the rules of the road, but at this point he didn't care. He would listen to his rants once he knew Adrienn was safe.

She was groaning by this point, muttering things and looking around fear in her eyes. She brought her hands up and hugged her small body. Bruce felt helpless. He had no idea what to do with her now. He leaned over and held her hand tightly. He looked at her glazed over eyes and clenched his teeth together.

"Stay with me Adrienn…" Bruce muttered, looking back at the road and pushing the Tumbler to even higher speeds. It took him a few minutes to get to the Batcave but Adrienn was really not holding up to well. Panic was starting to build up in him and he pulled to a halt in the Batcave, leaping out of the car.

He didn't bother with unbuckling the brunette from the car. It would waste too much time. Time that he did not exactly have. Adrienn has gotten a concentrated dose of the toxin. It was only a matter of time before her mind would be lost. Bruce needed to stay focused on the task at hand.

He glided over to the opposite side of the Batcave and pulled out the antidote that Alfred has cleverly disguised in the thermos, with a note posted on it saying that Mr Fox has sent it over. Bruce just pulled out a syringe, rushing back to the now completely unconscious Adrienn. He injected the antidote into her system and pulled of his cowl, panic and fear still very evident on his features.

Bruce stood there, over her body in the massive car and watched her intently. He knew she wouldn't wake up just yet, but he couldn't help but hope for that. The thoughts of his failure came to mind. His heart clenched up, thinking about the consequences that he would suffer. Bruce shook his head slightly, trying to shake the dreadful thoughts from his head and began to unbuckle Adrienn from the Tumbler.

He gently cradled her body and walked over to the large medical facility that was set up in the cave. Setting her down gently on the table, he removed the bounds that were on her hands. He couldn't help a smile appear on her lips. Even in her drugged form she tried to take out her captors. He disposed of the piece of metal and pulled up a chair next to her.

Bruce leaned forward and smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked so small, so fragile. Her body was covered in the slimy substance from the fire extinguisher, her small feet were covered in dirt and small cuts. Bruce held her hand in his and couldn't help but sigh. Adrienn's knuckles had small gashes on them as well, probably from punching someone. He shook his head, bringing himself to look at her face again. This was probably the first time Bruce was actually going to take time to study her appearance.

She looked relaxed, almost angelic even if her slightly cheeks were mainly covered in dirt. Her hair was flowing in wild curls around her face. Her lips were small and parted in an O as she slept, but the petiteness suited the rest her features.

"Her nose is bleeding sir." Alfred stated from the other side of the bed. Bruce looked down and realized that there was blood around her nose. "She got the antidote?"

"Yes…" Bruce nodded, still looking at Adrienn. He took some of the gauze sponges and wiped the blood away from her nose. "Alfred… her nose is broken…" Bruce stated looking down at her nose. Usually it was straight, but now it had a strange curve in it. Bruce could see that it was going to leave a small bump on the bridge of her normally straight nose. He place his thumbs on either side and snapped it back into place, before Alfred could object. Adrienn's body winced but her lips closed up.

"The guests will be arriving soon…" Alfred grumbled, clearly not happy with Bruce's actions.

"I'll get her cleaned up Alfred." Bruce nodded. "I need you to get those to Jim Gordon somehow… make sure he doesn't see you."

"I have my way sir." Alfred smiled. Bruce told him the directions as he stripped out of his suit and pulled on a robe to cover his body. Alfred helped him with putting everything back into place.

Bruce and Alfred made their way up into the mansion and went their separate ways. Alfred went to the cars to get the antidote to Gordon and Bruce went up to his bedroom. He couldn't put Adrienn in bed in her state… it wouldn't even be comfortable. Heading to the bathroom he started the warm water running in the bath tub and prepared some sponges and soap out.

"I can't believe I am doing this…" The playboy millionaire muttered, running a hand through his hair as he looked down at Adrienn. She was still out cold but she could wake up at any given moment. Bruce couldn't guess her reaction. He decided to just stop thinking and began to discard as much clothes as he possible could. Leaving her in her undergarments, he took her to the bathtub and set her in the water all the while looking away and muttering to himself that it is like a bikini and the fact that she is half European and it is not frowned upon there.

He managed to get the task done fairly quickly and was over delighted to get some clothes on her and _skillfully _remove her soaked undergarments. Sometimes it really did have its perks to lead a double life. He had to make things convincing on both parts. Bruce never would've thought that his skill of unclipping a bra with one hand, through fabric _(without looking!) _would actually come in handy one day. He tucked her in and ignored the pieces of fabric on the floor.

All he wanted to do at this point was to keep get in bed beside her and keep her warm, just like she did for him. But he had to keep his image up. It wasn't a good thing but he couldn't afford any more mistakes. Bruce placed a soft kiss on her forehead and headed out the room to prepare for his thirtieth birthday.

-**Hello lovelies… sorry about the wait :/ but I moved and things have been hectic so yeah life isn't too good atm :/ I got a stable internet connection though! So I guess that can be my silver lining… **

***RebornRose1992 : hehe yeah I am tired of the full on damsel in distress types, a little saving can't hurt anyone though hehe.. So she is gonna be AWESOME! **

***Foxy Roxey : Lol to be honest, I didn't want to kill him of but my boyfriend cheated on me… so I guess I channeled my anger out. I am better off without him anyway : ) hehe. Cranes are creepy but something just draws me to Jonathan… **

***ZabuzasGirl : Lol! Here you go! Sorry for the wait :/ I should be back on track now though! Not promising anything though xD **

***stupidstef666 : Hehe yeah he was pissing me off as well :) thank you for reading!**

***jesterjoker : Love her , marry her made my day. I laughed :) hehe hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the delay! **

***Daisygirl95 : yeah it is good he is gone :) he was a creep in deed. Your idea is strongly being considered :P Heheh hope you like the new chappy, sorry for the late updated but meh :/ **

***mandapanda505 : hello well thank you! :D I am glad you like it :) I like your user name! Pandas are amazing. xD end of story. done. **

***maisaLin : hehehe faaar more interesting xD lol :D I laughed but bear with me! :D it will be soon I promise. and we shall just wait and see! :D thank you for reading! sorry for the late update! **

***twiggy31 : thank you about chapter lengths! :) helped a lot really! :D Wait and see wait and see .) lol thank you for reading! :D**

***blueberrytoast : I hope you still don't hate me lol xD hope you enjoyed this chappy too :) thank you for reading! means a lot :) I'll try to update more regularly **

***Zugra913 : Thank you for the lovely comment and the Jake and Rachel hate! Always makes me happy…. I know I am a sad individual but at least I only hate like… fictional people xD hehheee… AC3… omg… I want to play ittt… now! **

***xxyangxx2006 : old habits yeap :D lol jake was a douche thank you for the lovely review and for reading! hope you enjoyed this chapter too :) I'll try to update more regularly. **

***1234 : glad to hear about the party, I really need one now xD Girl powaaaa! I was actually singing powerpuff girls theme song through out the chappy… oh well. You know there is a video of Christian bale singing powerpuff girls? I think it affected me… oh well :S xD **

***Adalheidis Svanhilda : Don't hunt me down… xD please! I already have a bed reserved in the hospital… XD lol you should draw more stuff! they're really good! like awesome! Hehe sorry for the late update but had some troubles. I should be cool again hopefully though xD **

***Shaybo27 : Lool BATMAN :D Thank you for the comment! Lol I thought no one would be curious for her fear, but I was planning for it! Next couple of chapters we'll see! It is an interesting thing fear… I wonder what mine would be… or wait… which one would it be? or would all of them show? Man I hope that never happens…. well I hope you enjoyed the chappy though :) Thank you for reading! :D**


	20. Fears

The room was quiet and tranquil and yet the young brunette jumped out of bed, her hands balled into tight fists as she punched the air in front of her. The effects of the fear toxin had finally begun to wear off. Adrienn blinked a couple of times to really take in her surroundings. Letting herself fall back on the bed, she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath that seemed to have been stuck in her throat for quite a while. This little encounter hasn't exactly turned out to be what she had planned or hoped for. To look at the positive things… at least Jake was gone?

A shiver ran through her body as the thought of Jake dead rushed back to her. Her old habits were really starting to resurface and it worried her slightly. The neglect for human life; the lack of compassion for someone taking their last breath in front of her. Adrienn was not a bad person. She would never hurt an innocent individual. The people she goes after deserved it. Adrienn has acquired a set of skills. These skills she's worked for since a very young age, so why not use them for the better?

The exposing of Bruce as Batman wouldn't have been good. Quite the opposite actually. Adrienn had a migraine coming up, just from thinking about the whole situation that went down with Jake. He had known somehow. That was for sure. The question however was _how _he knew about Bruce's secret identity. Adrienn began to question herself if she has slipped anything to him or in front of him about Bruce. She was a hundred and ten percent sure that nothing like that ever happened. Adrienn always covered for Bruce. She got so into it sometimes that even when she was alone with Alfred and Bruce, just playing cards or talking about the next mission, she would address Bruce as Batman. Adrienn definitely takes the situation to extreme levels. She also considered the amount of alcohol consumption that went on. Adrienn never got piss ass wasted; drinking was something she didn't enjoy to the extent of getting oblivious. Sure she would have a glass of something or a bottle ofbeer every now and then, but that small amount never actually made her talk and spill all her dirty little secrets.

Adrienn groaned, placing both her hands on her forehead in frustration. Her headache was raging at this point and trying to figure out how Jake knew wasn't exactly the best cure against a headache. Giving up with this task, she stood up massaging her temples and decided to head to the bathroom in Bruce's room. She knew there were some good painkillers stashed in his cabinet. Adrienn finally found the small container and took out one pill, just dry swallowing it.

She took a seat on the edge of the tub and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. The memories that haunted her were not pleasant ones. She may have seemed to be unconscious or not alert, but she saw everything. Everything that ever scared her was right in front of her eyes. Adrienn shivered at the mere thought of the _postcard_ that she opened two years ago. That was the evening that changed everything.

She looked up at the mirror and thought back to what the fear toxin brought out of her. At first she recalled that she would see scary things. She was conscious to the point where she understood that her free falling from the sky was actually the thugs carrying her away. Once they threw her on the floor however things started to get a little bit more drastic. She was in a small coffin, looking up at the people that surrounded her. She saw Bruce, Alfred, her parents, Thomas and Martha and even Joel and Rachel. They all had a disappointed look on their face. Adrienn broke down in the coffin at that point. She was crying maniacally. Then… each one of them started to change. A show of rage appeared on all their faces as they began to scream at her. She didn't hear their voices, but could see that they were not exactly in good mood.

Then the worst happened. A bullet shot through her father's head and blood began to trickle down to the coffin. The others didn't stop with their yelling. It seemed like they didn't even see that he had disappeared. Adrienn was screaming at them to find the shooter, to save her father but it was all to no avail. The next people to disappear were Thomas and Martha, closely followed by her mother. Rachel and Joel just shook their hands and turned their back on her, before slowly walking away. All of them frowned at Adrienn, almost as if saying that she has failed them. Adrienn tried to kick the coffin open. To get to the surface to tell them that they are wrong and she hasn't failed anyone. She couldn't though, no matter how hard she tried.

The fear toxin must've been at its highest affect at this point. Bruce and Alfred suddenly had an explosive on their chest. An explosive that was just far too familiar to Adrienn. She began to scream at them to get it off, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Bruce looked down at his chest and then back at Adrienn one last time, his eyes full of hurt and disappointment, and then it detonated. Fire engulfed Bruce, and Alfred was soon covered in flames as well.

Adrienn stopped her yelling at this point she felt the numbness take over. Her end was near as the blood pooled down into the coffin, creeping its way around her body, slowly covering her completely and eventually drowning her.

The fear toxin was truly something powerful and Adrienn was amazed by it. Adrienn couldn't believe that all her fears were put into a couple of hours. Firstly it was free falling to her death. She didn't have a problem with heights as long as she had a parachute. Then, it was being buried alive. Adrienn has always had a problem with claustrophobia. She could manage elevators and small cramped places for a while, but then panic will eventually take over her. She could imagine that the coffin feeling took over her when she was in the Tumbler. The car is not too spacious, but nothing she wouldn't normally be able to handle with a clear mind.

One thing that surprised her most is the way her other fears presented themselves. Causing a disappointment to others was the main thing that showed. Her father whom she never knew much about… but his death was much too familiar to her. The loss of her parents was represented in the form of Martha, Thomas and her mother, Michelle. She had to stop herself from crying again. Her fear of looking weak was also represented in the dream. She never likes to cry in front of people. It makes her feel worthless. Then, it was her fear of not being able to count on her friends… or the fact that they could back stab her. This fear just developed two years ago. Her line of work required people she could depend on. This phobia was represented to her in the form of Joel and Rachel just walking away when she was in need. Finally, there was the fire caused by her explosives. She loved fire, and understood its danger. She also had strong feelings for Bruce and Alfred, let that be romantic or not. Losing them would kill her. After the complex fears it went back to the simple fact of drowning… not in blood, but now that Adrienn has seen that it wasn't too pleasant. And then there was the postcard….

Adrienn pushed herself up from the tub and decided to stop thinking there. She really didn't need to put more thought into this. She was safe for now at least. Adrienn stretched her arms above her head and turned to look at the tub that was filled with water. A smile crept its way onto her lips as she thought of Bruce preparing the hot bath for her. It was a nice thought of him. Especially after all the nasty shit that she encountered at the Asylum.

Looking down at her body she frowned. Expecting to find herself, well firstly in her regular clothes and secondly with some blood and dirt all over. Instead of all that she was wearing a large t-shirt that went down until her knees and was surprisingly clean. Her small scars were also scruffily bandaged up. She turned around and checked the temperature of the water. It was cold now.

"Oh _shit!" _Adrienn cursed, hugging her body tightly and trying to cover up. She was clean-ed. And probably by Bruce. The patching up that he does is usually very messy. She felt exposed and violated all at the same time, but deep down she was also very grateful. It was just awkward. They like each other, the tension is already there so this doesn't help out much. Adrienn sighed, walking back to the bedroom and opening the closet. Throughout the manor she always had some spare clothes laying around. This place really was like her second home.

Stepping over her set of underwear, she tried to push the thought of what Bruce had to do to the back of her mind. She rummaged through the closet, quickly finding a clean set of clothes. Pulling it on quickly she straightened and tossed her hair into a high pony tail. At this point she was already planning out how she would sneak around downstairs and try to get Bruce away from all his guests. After all, it was his thirtieth birthday party. There was something strange about the situation though…

"It is too quiet." Adrienn mused, turning around and making her way out the door. Then the smell hit her. It didn't take long to hear the fire crackling on the lower levels. "Fucking fear toxin… is this true?!" She grumbled, running back to Bruce's bedroom and getting the quilt. At times she really hated being in a big house. It made everything so much harder hear and things.

She bounded down the stairs, using the quilt as protection as the fire had picked up. There was a loud bang behind her. She swung around just in time to see a man throwing a vase in her direction. She lunged out of its way and dropped the quilt, deciding it will be easier to take care of the intruder. He was underestimating her. And that is exactly what she needed. She pulled on her fearful face as the man looked down at her. He pointed the AK 47 at her and was ready to shoot. That's when she made her move. Kicking her legs up at his groin with as much force as possible, she forced the man to the ground and grabbed the gun from his grip.

"Who are you?!" She demanded, showing the gun's muzzle at his head with a lot of force. The man was surprised but just laughed. "Bad answer." Adrienn said coldly, firing a round of bullets in the man's head. She kicked his body to the side and grabbed the quilt again. She was going to have to get out of this place before it all fell on top of her.

"Miss!" Alfred called from the exit she was heading to. "Master Wayne is still inside!"

"Alfred, get out of here. Meet us at the cave! Hurry!" She yelled as Alfred tried to make his way in. He gave her one more worried look before he turned and left the building.

She began to carefully make her way back towards the other room, when she saw something troubling. A figure, clad in a suit was laying unconscious under a large piece of the Mansion. Adrienn rushed over, tossing the gun to the side and pushed the log with all her might. It was a little too heavy for her and she wasn't able to move it enough.

"Bruce!" She said, slapping his cheeks rapidly. He stirred a little and coughed as the smoke began to hit him. The fire was beginning to burn more and more of the mansion. "Wakey, wakey just imagine it is the damned push-ups! Bruce where the hell is your upper body strength!" Adrienn was starting to become more impatient with Bruce who was still having a hard time coming around. "HURRY UP OR I WILL STRIP IN FRONT OF YOU!" She screamed at him, trying to lighten the whole situation. She was actually trying to calm herself down with some humor. The place was becoming smaller and smaller and breathing was becoming much harder.

Bruce managed to push the log of and Adrienn pulled him up, supporting most of his weight. The chandelier fell, crashing into a million shards behind them. They were running out of time, Adrienn knew they had to hurry. She was glad that he wasn't in his Batsuit and that he was dry this time. The last time she had to help him, he was so much heavier. This was a pleasant surprise…

She maneuvered the two of them to the study quickly, dodging the flames as much as she possible could. The heat was getting unbearable. Bruce coughed, still weary from being unconscious. Adrienn quickly pressed the key combination on the old piano and waited for the trap door to swing open. She helped Bruce and looked back at the burning house. Pieces were falling all around her, causing dust to fly up. The loud crashes could be hear from far…

The flames were raging, eating up everything that they could. Adrienn looked at the old piano and saw the photos in the flames. She grabbed two that were not so severely burnt, and was yanked into the elevator by Bruce. Adrienn didn't exactly realize that as she was trying to save the pictures, the flames got closer. She slammed her hand down on the switch, sending the elevator plummeting to the ground. They landed with a big thud.

Adrienn leant back looking up the elevator shaft. Fire was all she could see… The Mansion was gone.

"Oh my!" Alfred appeared from the other entrance and rushed over to the elevator.

"Bruce…" Adrienn crawled over to the other end of the elevator, where Bruce was sat down. "I am so sorry…" she held his hand in hers, trying to comfort him. He looked hurt and not only physically.

Anger was growing inside Adrienn. She didn't like it when people messed with her. She hated it when people messed with her loved ones. She was all for revenge. She wouldn't mind killing people to get back at them. Alfred kneeled down between the two and examined Bruce. Adrienn felt even more furious as she saw the scarlet stain on his white shirt.

"What have I done, Alfred?" Bruce was on the verge of tears. That was something that fueled Adrienn's anger even more. "Everything my family, my father built…"

Alfred looked at Adrienn, just to check if she was alright.

"The Wayne legacy is more than bricks and mortar, sir." Alfred said, looking at his legs, just to check if he had any injuries there. Bruce still had his eyes focused at the top of the elevator shaft. The fire was still raging, destroying the last pieces left from the Wayne Manor. Adrienn's heart clenched up as she realized some of her best memories were gone with the house.

"I wanted to save Gotham. I failed." Bruce seemed to have lost everything. His thoughts of what he was fighting for. His will power. Everything seemed to have crumbled down in him. He was gone.

"Why do we fall, Bruce?" Adrienn asked desperately. She needed Bruce to get back into things now. He needed to do this for himself. She knew the thought of him letting some lunatics destroy things would kill him later on in the future, since he could've done something about it. Bruce finally looked down from the burning mansion and stared at Adrienn. She gave him a weak smile as he looked at Alfred, still trying to find some reassurance.

"So that we can learn to pick ourselves up." Alfred finished for Adrienn, softly patting Bruce's arm. Bruce smiled weakly, looking at the both of them.

"You still haven't given up on me?" He asked, addressing the pair in front of him. Adrienn smiled at Alfred,

"Never." They answered in unison, giving him a small smile. Bruce couldn't help but smile back.

He leaned forward and hugged Adrienn tightly to his body, ignoring the pain that it caused. Alfred decided to go and get the medical table prepped and he wanted to give the two some privacy.

"Thank you for saving me." Adrienn said pulling away from him slightly.

"We are square now." Bruce chuckled, hauling himself up to a standing position. He never let go of Adrienn.

"I want to help." She stated. Bruce frowned, looking down at her. He didn't exactly want to put her in any more danger.

"No."

"Why not?!" Adrienn asked as they walked over to the medical table. Bruce stripped out of his shirt and sat down so Alfred can quickly tend to his wound.

"Because I don't want you in harm anymore."

"Bruce I am going. I don't care what you say. I have my own means." Adrienn said turning around and stomping away. Bruce jumped up after her, leaving Alfred grumbling about how he can't do a simple stitch on him anymore.

"You are not going to help me."

"Bruce!" She yelled, her voice going shrill. "Those bastards completely sabotaged me. I have never been more fucking embarrassed in my life! I do not care what you say, I am going out there to get some revenge. No one treats me or the people I love like that."

"Adri…"

"Don't Adri me! You can either tell me what the fuck happened and make my life easier or I can just get the information myself." Adrienn wasn't having any of this. Revenge was in need. "Jake knew who you are Bruce… I've dealt with him in my ways but something tells me that the Cranes have a hand with the events that just happened. So I am in this now."

"Ras al Ghul…" Bruce gave in at this point. Adrienn was out for blood, and he couldn't do anything about it.

-**Well here is another update, I quite enjoyed writing this. I am in a jolly mood, my mom just got back from the hospital after her operation so wohooo! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :) More of Adrienn's past will be uncovered soon! I may have took the fear thing a little too far bt oh well! **

***Foxy Roxey : Ouuuuch. Well that is not something good. People these days… Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and Adrienn is a tough cookie! **

***Blueberrytoast : I just had beans… o.o I feel violated. Lol, hope you liked this chapter :)**

***Stupidsteff666 : I actually have a friend that can do that, it is seriously cool! He is gay but oh well xD I guess he can practice on others. **

***jesterjoker : Yeah I went a bit random with that one I donnu why. xD Wanted a remainder of the awkwardness. hehe Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)**

***Shaybo27 : Well it got done. I got confused, but it all adds up in the end. In my head at least. Some things may be a little shady but it is all connected with her past. I hope it was cooler than Rachel's one. And honestly I couldn't come up with anything for my fears. It would probably be like… snakes and spiders or any creepy crawly for that fact actually.. **

***Evanna Reid : Ah Halloween! I love it, but don't celebrate. Being Hungarian and all our "Halloween" is at the end of February. Pretty cool actually the kids are taught (well I was) that we had to dress up as something scary, to scare the winter away. Hehe, schools have pretty cool celebrations. Oh please put them on deviantart. That place is like my guilty pleasure. I stalk people and try to guess if they actually drew that… or stole if off from somewhere. Then I realize someone had to do it even if it is stolen… then I just get depressed at my lack of talent in anything really. Oh well xD **

***Camille : Aww thank you! Hehe I just had to get the convo in. I wanted it to be meaner but it didn't suit Bruce at all :/ oh well xD Hope you enjoyed this chapter! THnak you for reading and the review! :)**

***twiggy31 : Lol I decided to mainly keep to the movie at that point but add a few twists here and there. Lol yeah Rachel deserved it….**

***maisaLin : Hehe, I actually have a few ideas for that, just wait a few chapters. Thank you for reading and reviewin! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

***highlander348: hehe it would be funny I must admit. I am not sure about where Adrienn's skills will be put to role, but I have some ideas up in my weird brain. Hehe, thank you for reviewing and reading! Really means a lot! Also for the ideas, they're greatly appreciated. **

***Daisygirl95 : Hehe shy bruce is cute. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter as well! :) I may post another one later tonight, to make up for my long delays. **

***WinterRain36 : NO TEARING HAIR OUT! Fucking hard to grow back! Sorry I am just still trying to get pretty long hair.. so hard :'( About Adrienn's training, she is good with a gun yes and more will be uncovered very shortly. It is all in connection with her past since I decided to get this story to mainly lead up to that and allow it to be a somewhat main topic? I guess? I donnu it doesn't make sense, but an explanation is shortly on the way! Thank you for the Rachel vote, you can have a t-shirt as well! :) And about Adrienn being angry, well something like that! Hehe! Hope you enjoyed this chappy! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	21. Massacre

-**LAPTOP IS ABOUT TO DIE! SO NO REVIEW REPLYING! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

She kicked the metal door slightly, trying to urge it to open. Adrienn was at the old shipping dock. Her father had many cargo containers here, all of which were now under her name. She decided that with the right positioning and interior set up, she can install a few false bottoms. These compartments served her well with storing her equipment. She never had to worry with police finding her secret stash of guns and other weapons. Adrienn tied her hair into a high bun, making sure that it won't bother her.

Taking a duffel bag she began to load up some weapons that she thought would be necessary. She and Bruce had agreed on a certain game plan. One which did not involve her doing much. That she was not too keen about but she figured out a way to get past his commands. Agreeing to everything he proposed seemed to make him calm down. All she had to do then was follow her own plan. That included wiping out anyone she encountered that had a part with the whole of bringing Gotham down.

Adrienn had everything ready in the bag after a couple of minutes. Everything from an RPG7 to a small hand grenade could be found stashed in the bag. Now it was for her attire. Her previous… _uniform_ was stored at her apartment. She had no time to go back and don that, so she would have to go for her _training_ outfit. This consisted of worn out black jeans, which had many rips in it, obviously from all the abuse that it had to endure during Adrienn's sessions. The jeans also had a lot of pockets stitched to the side, making it look more like cargo pants. Adrienn jumped into the old jeans, feeling the rush hit her again. She wanted revenge. Adrienn quickly stashed some explosives that she had assembled many years ago in her pockets. Not too many though, she always had to take care with the amount she uses. The last thing she wanted was to constrict her movement.

Adrienn fastened a gun holster around each thigh, and placed a SIG P220 in each. Adrienn switched out her shirt for a tight fitting tank top and removed all bracelets and jewelry from her body. Recognition was not needed at this point. She fastened a dual holster around her upper body, and placed a double barreled shot gun in each as well. Finally fastening her combat boots, she was satisfied with herself.

She went back to the dirt bike, which was her main form of transport. Donning into her leather jacket, she closed up the cargo container and kick started the bike. Making sure the duffel bag was safe around her shoulders, she kicked off and headed towards the Narrows. The earpiece Bruce had given her was all set up; she intended to keep in touch with him. She didn't however want to listen to his orders.

Adrienn's plan was to ditch the bike, get into the Narrows somehow and head to the roofs, where it was easier to locate her targets. She was out for revenge. She wanted to prove that it wasn't good to mess with her. Her plan consisted of getting to Ra's. She wanted him gone, especially after Bruce explained to her how they were going to take down the city. If that wasn't possible, she was happy to take care of anyone that had aided him on this idiotic journey of his.

Adrienn took a sharp turn, making a few cop car skid to a halt. She didn't care at this point. If she died or survived, she needed to take down some people. Driving like a woman possessed, she got to the Narrows. The entire place was on lock down but she had a plan of getting in. All she needed was a SWAT car.

Hiding out behind a dumpster she waited patiently for the truck to turn the corner. There was only a couple of minutes for her to jump on the truck and climb to the top undetected. The truck rolled up, and she readied herself. Taking a running start she jumped up and hauled herself on top of the car, making sure to stay as low as possible. The thud that her body crashing into the truck caused didn't matter, since the driver wouldn't over hear it. People were running around, panicking. There was police officers yelling out orders. Adrienn was positive that they wouldn't hear her struggles. They let the truck in without even stopping it. Adrienn waited for a good place to jump off. Once she was out of sight from the guards by the bridges, she jumped of the truck and began to walk the other way, dodging the people who were running around in panic. She brought her hand up to the earpiece and adjusted the simple black masquerade mask, she used to keep her identity hidden.

"I am in." She said quietly, beginning to scale the roof on the dingy fire escape. "I am on the East side."

"Good. Adrienn. Stay hidden and be careful." Bruce warned in his deep and husky voice. Adrienn rolled her eyes and mocked Bruce's worried expression, before setting down her duffel bag. "Adrienn…" Bruce repeated. Adrienn looked up quickly, just to make sure she was alone and he wasn't watching her. He couldn't have known what she did…

"I am not going to stand around." Adrienn stated, checking one of the Berreta handguns. It seemed to be fully loaded. No problems with it as far as she could tell. "I am just going to go down and make sure the thugs stay away from harming people."

"Thugs?"

"The inmates. Keep up with me will ya?" Adrienn teased a little, as she strapped two hunting knives onto her boots. "I will try to stay safe."

"Do not kill _anyone._"

"I am not Batman. I was trained for this. I will not stand around and wait for justice to get these rapists and psychos."

"Adrienn!"

"STOP!" She yelled into the head piece. There was a scream from down below. "See! Look. The guy is attacking a woman… wait… Rachel?!" Adrienn whisper screamed as she leaned over the ledge further. The woman who was being groped by the inmate was indeed Rachel. What on Earth was she doing here?!

"Adrienn don't you dare shoot. Rachel may get in the way." Brcue demanded. Adrien rolled her eyes again as he continued to blabber on about how she could take him out. No. She wasn't that type of person. Taking aim at the guard below, she waited a few seconds before firing a shot. Rachel screamed as the gun flew past her head and embedded itself into the inmate's neck. "Adrienn. That was too close." Bruce's voice said in her ear.

"What?" She looked up and saw Batman standing on the roof of the opposite building. A smile crept its way onto her lips. "Don't under estimate me." She warned watching as Rachel regained her composure and began to back away from the inmate, probably heading to where the police were. "I know I've been absent from all this for quite a while. That doesn't mean I forgot though. I am only getting started…" Adrienn felt the rush of excitement and fear take over. Adrenalin was pumping in her veins at this point. She had the RPG7 strapped across her back and she had placed many more guns on her body.

"You look like a walking armory Adri…" Bruce noted, gliding over to the roof she was on. He looked more intimidating in his suit. She understood how people feared him now… "Just becareful… but if you don't get Ra's by the time I signal you, please just go find Gordon okay?"

"Deal… I will watch over the inmates and find Ra's don't worry." Adrienn said confidently, adjusting the strap of the weapon on her back. Bruce tried to keep a straight face but his lips twitched ever so lightly, giving away his emotions. He couldn't deny that no matter how much he hated the fact that she can take human life so easily, her enthusiasm with trying to help was amusing. She helped in her own way, but at the end of the day she helped.

"Just please be careful." Bruce cupped her cheeks, wanting to make sure that he will be able to hold her like this after everything went down. She smiled, resting her small glowed hand on his.

"I promise, Batsy." She said in a smooth voice, "Care to give me a lift down?" Adrienn asked, leaning over the edge of the building. This woman had him around her little finger. She really did. Bruce held her small frame close to his and stepped over the ledge in one swift movement. He landed softly and set her down on the ground. "Thank you." She smiled and simple turn to walk away. Bruce shook his head and stepped back into the shadows, starting his quest.

Adrienn used her knowledge of the Narrows to navigate her way to the center. From what she heard of the inmates and various shady people that she passed the police were gathering up everyone in the center of the Island. She decided to try her luck with finding Jonathan there and just improvise from that point. Her main objective was to find Ra's or anyone connected to him and take them down. There was one major problem though.

The inmates. Most of them were affected by some sort of drug, so they were acting more irrational than when they were first put into the asylum. Basically all the reasons that they were convicted for seemed to have doubled in them. As soon as Adrienn stepped out of the alley ways all she could see were people in orange jumpsuit offending others. Two years ago, she would've easily walked passed them, staying focused on the plan. But since then she had grown a conscience.

"That isn't a way to treat a woman." She called, her voice coming out smooth and calm. The man who was in the middle of pinning down a woman against the wall and trying to force her shirt over her head stopped, and looked up at her. Adrienn had a leather jacket on, which covered most of her weapons. The inmate was clueless to the fact of how over armed she was. He walked closer to her, dragging the woman along with him. He was not going to lose her.

"Oh really sweetie?" He seethed. Adrienn frowned as she smelt the stench that was coming from the man. "You want to know how I treat a lady?" He inched closer to her, slowly putting his hand on her shoulder and trying to pull her closer. Adrienn didn't budge and it angered him. "You bitch!" He yelled, raising his hand in the air as if to hit her. Adrienn dodged his fist and spun around to his side, sending a kick to his arm. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Go." Adrienn said to the woman, "Stay hidden. Don't trust anyone." She warned. The woman nodded frantically and turned running away. The inmate turned to Adrienn and took a running start at her. At this point he was furious.

"I am gonna teach you a lesson… I guess you like things rough." The man took swung at her from all directions, but Adrienn managed to dodge all his blows. She managed to get a punch in and that gave her enough time to lean down and get one of her knives out.

"Yeah I do." She said smoothly, stabbing the man in the ribs. He coughed up some blood before falling to the ground gasping for air.

"_Was that really necessary?" _Alfred's voice sounded in her ear. She decided to ignore him and kicked the body to the side. At this point there were four inmates closing in on her. All of them were big and quite bulky, unlike the guy she just took down. She was aware of the fact that her fighting skills weren't as good as they used to be so she opted for the easier method.

Her hands wrapped around the SIG P220s, pulling them up and sending four bullets into the chest of the inmates. She didn't even bother putting her guns back in the holster. The massacre was about to start and she couldn't be more glad about it. She jogged over to one of the inmates she just shot and stepped on his chest. He was still alive.

"Scarecrow. Where is he?" She demanded, pointing the gun at his head.

"SWAT members were talking about breaking him out… a man in a black suit… I don't know." The man coughed, the blood trickling down the side of his mouth. He was clearly in the right place at the right time to have heard and seen that information and Adrienn was very lucky with finding him. Adrienn smiled, tilting her head to the side sweetly and removed her foot from the man's chest. He closed his eyes, looking relieved, "Thank you… thank you…" He mumbled.

"For what?" Adrienn asked before sending a bullet right between his eyes. She made her way out of the square and headed for the alley ways taking direction towards the Asylum. Lifting her hand to the earpiece, she decided it was time to in from the others of her findings. "Batsy, the SWAT is shady. Some of them are all with Ra's… don't know which though."

"I am working on it." Bruce's frustrated voice came through the other end. She smiled, quickening her pace into a jog. Adrienn felt another surge of adrenalin pulse through her veins as the buildings blurred in front of her. She knew what she had to do.

Once the front of the building was in sight, she ducked behind a dumpster, keeping her presence unknown. There was a SWAT car parked out by the front. Whether they were the real deal or not was a mystery to Adrienn. This Ra's guy must've had a lot of people working for him. He would probably have a whole team just protecting him and then many others scattered around the islands just to make sure everything was going according to plan. Then obviously, there was going to be a team that will handle the Scarecrow. Adrienn decided to risk waiting to find out whether she was lucky again or not.

"Oh thank God…" She muttered seeing two men escort Jonathan out of the building. He had a stray jacket on. Adrienn smiled, allowing herself to lean out more to get a better look. There were five men. All of them armed. They all had a submachine gun. Adrienn squinted her eyes to get a better look, "Heckler and Koch… UMP9…" She muttered to herself. Leaning back behind the dumpster she decided to go against stealth kill and just face them head on. Scarecrow should get a little frightened from the petite girl. She straightened, standing up from behind the dumpster and putting her thumb and index finger in her mouth, whistling loudly to get the attention of the men.

"There!" They yelled and pointed. All of them began to shoot at her. Adrienn ran at them, dodging the bullets. She lifted the guns in her hand and shot at the guards. Four shots went straight through their heads and one was directed at the foot of one of them. She needed to get information after all. Jonathan ducked behind the pillar as all the shooting went on. Adrienn walked to the wounded guard and leaned down.

"Where is Ra's al Ghul?!" She demanded through clenched teeth. The man laughed. Adrienn didn't like it when no one cooperated. She placed the gun to his hip and pulled the trigger. The man cried out in pain as the bullet went through his bone. Tears streamed down his face. "Now… where is he?"

"I won't tell you." He cried. Adrienn got up and shot his hip again, leaving him there to suffer. She didn't think he deserved to be killed instantly. "Now… let me ask you then…" She turned to Jonathan. "Where is Ra's?!"

"It is too late now." He muttered. His eyes were hazy, he didn't seem to be a hundred percent. "It is too late…" Adrienn scoffed at him, grabbing the back of his head and smashing it into the concrete. She sat down on one of the guard's dead bodies.

"Nothing new." Adrienn said into the earpiece, taking a few moments to think. How would they get something to through the entire city? In aerosol from. She understood that. But the only way to reach all of them with the weapon that was stolen from Wayne Enterprise would need something that ran through the entire city, or most of it at least. Then it hit her like a thousand bricks. The train…

Adrienn stood up, sprinting to the nearest stop. She didn't inform anyone, time was off the essence to her. Any inmate or cop that was doing wrong, she took down without a second thought as she bounded through the alley ways. Adrienn had to face this man. The man who had the idea of destroying Gotham.

As she thought, he had a whole team of people protecting him. This time she didn't even care to conceal her presence. Adrienn fired bullet after bullet at the guards, taking them down with great accuracy.

"Kill her." the man in the black suit said. She knew he was Ra's al Ghul. The urge to shout something at the name was strong but she stopped herself from doing so. The guards rounded her and she ran out of bullets. Dodging a couple of their shots, she threw down two smoke bombs.

"Where'd she go?!" They asked, shooting randomly. Adrienn held back an urge to laugh as their bullets nearly killed each other. She sneaked up behind the guards and took them down by breaking their necks or suffocating them, whichever was an easier option.

"It is too late now." Ra's smiled devilishly. She spun around and looked up at the tall figure. "I've been watching you. Jake has been an excellent spy… he served well. Until you killed him that is. You should think about joining our circle… Adrienn."

She blinked at him. Jake was connected to the League of Shadows. That is how he knew about Bruce's presence. This man was Bruce's mentor when he travelled the world. Bruce should've left him for dead. Damn his conscience. Adrienn glared up at the man, taking a couple of steps back from him. She calculated the situation. He would take her down if she attempted to reach for her shotguns or her knife. This wasn't looking too good, but she had to trust her abilities at this point. She couldn't have been that out of practice.

"Adrienn… you would make a great addition. Especially with your past… and being the daughter of one of the greatest Assassins…"

"My father was a good man." She spat, not even giving her sentence a second thought. She didn't know that for a fact, but she was not going to let this man talk down.

"Your self confidence is amusing." Ra's laughed bitterly, taking a step forward. "Join us and learn real power Adrienn."

She had had enough at this point. She spat at his face, which clearly took him off guard. Adrienn didn't waste time, she jumped up, kicking him in the chest. He was sent flying back shocked at the power she had in her. A smile appeared on his lips and he threw his cane to the side. "You are no math to me."

"I sure as hell can try!" Adrienn growled, running at him.

"Look at you. It is clear that firearms are you expertise. You fight like they do on the streets, Adrienn." He mocked her, dodging every punch she sent at him.

"I cheat." She agreed, faking a left hook and then kicking his injured leg out from under him. He fell to his knees and she managed to send to straight punches at his face. He seemed unfazed. Adrienn was panting heavily at his point and decided to step back from her attacks a little.

"You are no one." Ra's said, grabbing his cane and striking her right across the head. "Shame really…."

The world around Adrienn started to spin as she fell to the ground. Then everything went dark.


	22. Done

"_Adrienn_?!"

"_Miss Mercer_? _Bruce is she alright?!_"

The buzzing in her ear got louder and louder, causing Adrienn to regain consciousness. Adrienn groaned, pushing herself up from the dirty floor. She coughed, feeling the air all misty. The sudden change was awkward and she definitely needed some time to get used to it. Her head pounded where the cane had contacted her temple. She shut her eyes tightly,

"_ADRIENN!_" Bruce's voice was loud in her ear and it wasn't good for her pounding headache. She blinked a few times, trying to get her vision back to normal.

"I am here…" Adrienn muttered, making her way towards the alley. "Yeah my skills are far from what they used to be. That's the first fight I lost since… a long time actually." Adrienn muttered, trying to walk in a straight line. The pain had numbed and she got used to it, but the dizziness was harder to come over.

"_Miss… meet Gordon now. Take the Tumbler, it will show up on your locator._" Alfred said, his voice was clear. Adrienn nodded, steadying herself by one of the walls. She pulled out the small device from her back pocket, ignoring the filth that was on her arms, and saw the red signal just East of her location.

"I'll get there. What about Ra's?" Adrienn asked, coughing slightly as she hurried Eastwards.

"_I'll deal with him._" Bruce's voice sounded sinister. He was out for revenge. "_You know what I need you to do._"

"All right then." Adrienn chuckled, hearing the anger in his voice. Adrienn broke into a trot, heading to the Tumbler's location. She would find Gordon there for sure. The inmates that she passed, backed away from her in fear. They were all affected by the fear toxin that was dispersed now. She was beginning to see how this plan would work now. Soon this will all turn to mass chaos.

A huge grin spread across her face, seeing the _tank_ Batman used as a vehicle. Adrienn could only drive it once and that gave Lucius a heart attack. This time she would have to find Gordon however, and let him take the wheel. Adrienn will have a different task to do. Adrienn pressed the button, opening the door to the Tumbler. Taking the RPG7 down from her back she set it in before jumping in behind the wheel.

Adrienn was taught how to drive by Bruce, who had a natural need for speed. So Adrienn also developed a rather dangerous driving habit. Pressing a few buttons and flicking open some switches, the engine roared to life and he lights switched on, eliminating the narrow alleyway in front of her. She put her hand on the ear piece,

"Alfred, send the location to the Tumbler." Adrienn asked.

"_Right away Miss." _Alfred replied. Adrienn soon saw a set of coordinates appear on the monitor in front of her. She plugged it in to the locator and pressed the accelerator. She maneuvered her way around the alleys and skidded to a halt in front of the very confused looking Gordon.

"Get in. We have a mutual friend to help out." Adrienn commanded scooting over to the other seat. Gordon blinked a few times before sitting donw beside her. "You have inoculated yourself right?"

"Yes, who are you?!" He asked as the doors shut above him.

"I am a friend don't worry." Adrienn buckled up, turning on the automatic drive mode. "Batman has found you? You know what to do right?"

"Yes." Gordon commanded the people outside the island to lower the bridges. "Let's go."

"I have a feeling you just pissed of some of your friends." Adrienn said arching her back to get a better look at the other officers. "Try stepping on the accelerator…" Adrienn noted seeing Bruce fly past them clinging to life. She looked down and decided to deal with her part of the plan. She put in the massive rocket that she has assembled. Gordon was getting a bit nervous beside her. Adrienn did not blame him. He wasn't sure who she was really and if she actually had good intentions or not.

"Just a few more corners." Gordon muttered. "What is your part exactly?"

"Oh you gotta let me out so I can save the ass of our mutual friend. Well kind of." Adrienn chuckled, checking over the weapon once more.

"That's good to know. We are here." Adrienn jumped out of the car and looked up at the rails.

"You gotta hurry…" She warned, taking a glance down at the police officer. The car was shifting, so he could get a better angle and shooting out the pillars that held up the rails. "MOVE PEOPLE!" she shouted at the by standers. None of them moved an inch. "All right then…" Adrienn muttered again. She turned, placing the RPG7 on her shoulder, making it clearly visible to everyone that was standing there. "MOVE!" She screamed. The people looked at her shocked and began to run. She couldn't help a smile appear on her lips as they scattered out of sight.

A boom sounded from behind her. She turned and saw that he had fired at the pillars. The shot hit something, but nothing collapsed Adrienn look up and saw the train approaching at a very high speed. Adrienn's eyes went wide. That was something she didn't expect. "To the left!" She yelled at Gordon. He did as she said and this shot made the structure shake.

"Not working!"

"DO IT AGAIN!" Adrienn commanded getting a little frustrated. Gordon shot another at the pillar. The cement crumbled and the rails above fell to the ground in a loud clatter.

"YES!" He yelled happily.

"Now don't move the car." Adrienn said grimly, getting up and crouching down on top of the Tumbler and hoisting up the rocket launcher on her shoulder. She squinted her eyes, directing the weapon up towards the speeding train. "You better be ready." Adrienn grumbled to herself, scared to contact Bruce. She wasn't scared of the falling rubble. If needed she would duck out the way and still keep her aim on the train.

Then she saw the sign. One of the windows was smashed open by a Batarang. Adrienn pulled her finger down on the trigger, sending the rocket flying upwards to the second cart of the train. She watched intently, saying a prayer out loud seriously hope Bruce would be fine.

Adrienn watched the rocket hit the train and trigger a rather large explosion. It caused most the carts to slowly pull to a halt. She didn't even dare to blink. It was too high of a risk for her to take it. She had to see if Bruce made it out alive. Adrienn let out a loud sigh and watched Bruce glide out of the train. She looked at the train and watched as it glided down of the tracks and into the parking below them. The whole ground shook under Adrienn as explosions surrounded the train.

She jumped down the Tumbler and let Gordon out. He had a shocked expression on his face. He took heavy breaths, standing up slowly and looking around at his surroundings. His eye landed on Adrienn and he followed her gaze. He looked up and saw Batman gliding towards them. He dropped down on the ground beside them and looked Adrienn up and down, surveying if she had any injuries on her body. Once he seemed pleased with her physical health, he turned to Gordon who got out the vehicle.

"I'll keep in touch." Gordon picked up his hand and waved slightly as they both got in the vehicle. Bruce just nodded at Gordon and pressed the switch on the Tumbler, causing the top to go down. Adrienn took of her small mask and leaned back in the chair, resting the launcher in her lap. Brue looked over at her. He looked exhausted.

"Are you injured?" He asked his voice deep and raspy.

"No I am fine Bruce." Adrienn smiled, rubbing her temple. "Although the bastard did get a good hit in…"

"I'll take a look at it when we get to the…" Bruce stopped talking. Adrienn looked over at him and realized why.

"You forgot about the mansion?" Adrienn asked softly. Bruce looked ahead, nodding his head slowly. Adrienn could see that he was hurt by the situation. That was the last thing his parents had technically left him. "We can sleep in the Batcave?" Adrienn suggested trying to make things a little better.

"We can leave the car there… go to a hotel to sleep." Bruce suggested, taking a turn and turning the vehicle to stealth mode.

A comfortable silence took over them as they drove back towards the Mansion. Well the burnt down Mansion. Adrienn tried to keep her mind clear of the fact that it was no longer standing. The place that held all her memories was gone. She closed her eyes, deciding to just take a moment and remember all the things that she had done in that Mansion.

"I am going to miss the place." Adrienn muttered, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I am going to rebuild it." Bruce replied quickly. She turned her head to face him. He kept his eyes on the road, just nodding his head at Adrienn. She looked ahead as well, taking out the earpiece and shoving it in her pocket. She looked down at her body and let out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked quickly snapping his gaze back to her.

"I am filthy." Adrienn stated dryly. She was very dirty. Her tank top was ripped on the left side and her jeans also acquired a couple of new rips in them. One of her pouches completely disappeared, probably when she was running in the alley ways. Her body was also covered in layers of dust and blood. She knew it wasn't hers but strangely it did not bother her. It was safe to say that she is back to her old self. Only this time she had a sense of right and wrong. Sort of.

"You are." Bruce chuckled. Adrienn laughed as well. It was weird to see the Batman _laughing. _His face turned grim soon after that. Adrienn could tell that there was something on his mind. She leaned over and put one of her hands on his knee.

"What's wrong?" Adrienn asked sounding concerned. She quickly looked his body up and down, trying to spot any big or bleeding. He seemed to be fine…

Bruce gave her a pained looked. It completely seemed like he did not want to discuss it. Bruce knew that having this discussion could take everything the wrong way. Adrienn was a different purpose. She didn't care who it was she would kill them. She was heartless when it came to shooting down the thugs. He was keeping tabs on her while staying focused on his task. Bruce felt her give his knee a little squeeze. She was not going to let this go. Not tonight.

"Adri… you kill people like… like it is as simple as waking up." Bruce muttered, his voice coming out a little harsher than he wanted. Adrienn pulled her hand back. He did not want her to think that he would disown her or something along those lines.

"Drop me home. Now." Adrienn snapped. She may have umped to conclusions but she was not going to sit around and let someone frown upon what she had done to help.

"Adri…" Bruce begged, not changing his course. "I don't …"

"You wouldn't have asked then." Adrienn snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her seat. She was determined to actually go through with the silent treatment. It was just what he needed. Adrienn may have killed people yes. She may have also quite enjoyed the justice, but she did not kill innocent people. The people that met their end from her were all convicts and even before the fear toxin was spread through the area, they were doing the exact same thing.

"Please Adri…"

"No Bruce. Just… lets go home and I want to sleep." Adrienn said, hopping out the vehicle at the Batcave and leaving him there.

"Adri!" He called again. She didn't respond. Stepping out of her civil clothes, she pulled on the clean pair Alfred had left there. "Adri please." Bruce was standing beside her.

"I am going home now. You can stay at mine. Just don't talk to me." Adrienn got into her car and drove off.

She was furious. She helped him; he had no right to question things. His boundaries were stupid…

"That is what happened…" Bruce said in hushed tones. He raced after Adrienn, but was a bit late. It was harder for him to peel off the Batsuit. Now, he was sitting at Adrienn's kitchen table, telling Alfred what had happened. Alfred stared at him, then shook his head.

"If I may say so Sir, which was a rather foolish thing to say..." Alfred mumbled, shaking his head. "I am heading to bed now sir. You better fight for her… You really do Bruce."

"I know Alfred and I will." Bruce nodded, giving him a small smile. He sat there for a little while just staring at the mug of tea that Alfred had prepared for him. He knew where Adrienn was. She was in her bed reading after taking her shower. He needed to go up there and talk to her. Bruce finished his tea, putting it in the sink and took a deep breath. He ran a hand through his hair and turned on his heel, trotting up the stairs ready to face a rather pissed of Adrienn.

"Adri… I am not judging you for your actions." He said as he entered the room. Adrienn put down her book and arched her eyebrows at him. "You know I am against it, but I am not judging you for it…"

"Okay…" Adrienn muttered. She was giving him a chance, Bruce could see that. He knew that saying something wrong here would be very bad move from his part.

"And I am happy you helped… with your methods." Bruce really had to destroy his ego, but he needed her.

"And…"

"I don't know what else to say?" Bruce gave up, starting to get a little frustrated.

"Not say do!" Adrienn replied, a sneaky smile appearing on her lips. Bruce just got more confused.

"WHAT?!" He asked.

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" Alfred yelled in from behind. Adrienn laughed and walked over to Bruce who was also laughing.

"And…" Adrienn repeated.

"I think I am going to kiss you now…."

-**Have some problems going on at the moment, rushed rushed rushed chapter. one more from this part of the story. **


	23. Pyromania

Adrienn rolled over on the bed and stretched her arms above her head. The sun was beaming through the window, warming the covers. Adrienn kicked it over her tanned legs and heard someone groan from beside her. Bruce got covered in the warm covers and he didn't seem to be liking, especially just falling asleep in the jeans and shirt he was in. Adrienn chuckled, pulling the covers off him.

The happenings were still clear in Adrienn's head. Finally getting rid of Ra's al Ghul and also ridding the streets of Gotham from all the inmates that were too far gone from fixing. That was only a personal goal however. But there was something more important than that. The kiss that Bruce and Adrienn shared after his little apology speech. Her lips still tingled from where his lips touched hers. Her skin was burning where he touched her. Adrienn shivered at that kiss. It was perfect. Really could be the best first kiss she could've asked for. It was a simple kiss, but Adrienn could remember the need and he lust in his movements. It all made her tingle with joy. After the kiss they just laid in bed, talking and eventually falling asleep quickly.

"Good morning." Bruce grumbled, running a hand down his face. He really wasn't a morning person, unlike Adrienn. "We are really nocturnal."

"Not _we _Brucey_. You."_Adrienn poked her finger on his chest. He smiled, pulling her small frame closer to his body. Adrienn smiled. Snuggling closer to him and taking in his sweet scent. Adrienn let out a deep breath and arched her back so she could look at him. "How long did I wait for this to happen now?"

"I am not sure." Bruce smiled. Adrienn rolled her eyes.

"Quite a long time… took you some time to grow some balls." Adrienn chuckled. Bruce leaned back, showing a confused expression.

"What?" He laughed a little, still supporting the confused look. Adrienn rolled her eyes and shrugged…

"Well I guess they should say grow a vagina. I mean balls are all sensitive and shit. Vaginas are tough motherfuckers. Well tougher than balls anyway." Adrienn muttered. Bruce just looked at her in awe. "What?!"

"You are really…" Bruce paused for a bit, trying to find the right words to describe her. "…strange."

"Hey! You still want to date me." she teased, cocking her eyebrows at him. "Anyway. We need to get up. See what the shenanigans had caused in the media last night."

"That is why I am here." Alfred walked in, one of Adrienn's trays in his hand with two mugs on it and a glass filled with green goo. "Here is the newspapers and the telly." Alfred gave the newspaper to Adrienn and Bruce got up from the bed and down onto the floor, starting to do his pushups. Adrienn looked down at him, and saw that there was no wince or any show of pain from him. And adrienn knew for a fact that he had a bullet graze and many bruises coating his body. Bruce's pain resistance was shocking for Adrienn.

"Look there is you!" Alfred quickly paused the screen. Adrienn had a small heart attack as she snapped her gaze up at the television set. Throughout the night she has made sure that her mask was always on.

"Alfred!" Adrienn shrieked, clutching her chest trying to regain a normal heartbeat. Bruce was in mid pushup also staring at the television. "I thought you mean me as in me! Not the Tumbler with me in it."

"Still…" Alfred shrugged, hushing Adrienn with his hands. He kept his eyes on the television, soaking in everything the reported said. They mentioned Adrienn. Well her actions. A total of thirty four dead inmates were found. All of them met their end from a bullet wound. Adrienn felt the room go quiet. She was a bit disappointed. Thirty four seemed like a very low number and as she traced her thoughts, she would've betted a lot of money on killing more people. Adrienn shrugged, deciding that the police didn't find all the victims. The news lady was replaced by Gordon giving an interview to a pretty blonde reporter.

Alfred pressed mute on the remote and set it down on the dresser that was under the flat screen television. He looked at Adrienn who focused all her attention on the newspaper again. It was still hard to believe how such a girl can do so much … damage. Alfred blinked a few times, trying to imagine what her victim's thoughts were. They were also confused most probably. None of them would've expected to meet there end from her. It definitely hurt their ego, Alfred knew that for sure. Alfred looked over at Bruce who stood up and drowned his juice.

"Sir. The lines are hot about your party mishap last night… and then there are a few dozen questions about the Manor…" Alfred said his voice completely monotone. The fact that the mansion was gone hurt him as well, but he had to stay strong for the other two and he knew that.

"Ah…" Bruce sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Polo accident?" He asked in a joking manner. Adrienn chuckled from her seat in the bed and Alfred shook his head disapprovingly, but had a small smile playing on his pursed lips.

"How about you leave that task to us Bruce?" Adrienn suggested, smiling up at him. Bruce ginned, leaning over to peck her lips softly. Adrienn was a little shocked at the affection, but she was not going to be complaining. The affection was something she really liked.

"I am going to shower then… and pay Mr. Earle a visit…" Bruce chuckled straightening. He cupped Adrienn's chin and frowned as he turned her face a little. The bruise on her face got a deeper shade of purple and it started to swell quite badly. "You need to go to a hospital."

"Bruce I am fine." Adrienn huffed, "Really it is just a scratch."

"Adri it looks almost as big as your head." Bruce straightened, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Well that fuck- I mean SUCK-er got a good hit in okay?! I am quite rusty with my hand to hand combat." she rushed, trying to avoid the death glares Alfred was sending her. She could feel the anger radiating from him and he really was holding back in lashing out at her.

"Adrienn. Alfred is going to take you to the hospital. At least the two of you will have time to talk about why the Mansion is gone." Bruce grinned sweetly and took off his shirt as he walked out of the bedroom and to the bathroom. Adrienn leaned over on the bed, just to get a good look at him. She smiled seeing all his muscles tense up as he threw the shirt over his shoulder. As if he could sense they eyes on him, he looked over his shoulder and flashed a smile at her.

"So hospital it is then, Miss?" Alfred asked, collecting the mugs and picking up the socks from the floor Bruce had kicked off the previous night. "Any doctors you are familiar with?"

"Actually yes… Joel's boyfriend actually works at a small public clinic. I just went there when I had a few _interesting_ injuries…" Adrienn explained, hoping that Alfred understood what she meant by that. She really did not want to explain the small things again.

"Of course." Alfred smiled. "I am happy for you by the way Princess." Alfred winked at her with a small smile. She didn't need to ask what he meant by that. It was obviously about Bruce and Adrienn couldn't help but blush at his statement. "I will have your car ready. I am going to be driving. Quite frankly I don't trust your driving… now that you have an injury I am more worried." Alfred muttered leaving the bedroom.

Adrienn yawned, pressing the off button on the television and getting out of bed slowly. The last thing she wanted was to worsen her head condition. Adrienn yawned, slowly walking over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of ripped jeans and black tank top. Her hair was washed and lay in its natural lose curls. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she saw that her arms had small cuts and gashes on it. A sigh left her lips. God forbid the paparazzi saw her; there would be a huge story about it. Pulling out a loosely knit pullover, she picked up her sneakers and headed down to meet Alfred already in a coat and ready to go.

"Let's go." Adrienn smiled, shrugging into the pullover. Alfred smiled, heading out the door. Adrienn was going to follow him but she felt a pair of hands on her wrists. Bruce pulled her back into the apartment and softly closed the door behind her, cutting off Alfred's view.

"You were not even going to say bye?" Bruce mimicked a hurt voice, but he had a smug grin on his face which Adrienn had picked up on.

"Mr. Cocky much?" Adrienn teased, pushing on his chest a little. "Bye Bruce."

"Bye," He smiled, leaning down and pecking her lips softly.

Bruce pulled back from Adrienn and opened the door from her. She waved at him and took the stairs to catch up to Alfred, who was already backing out in Adrienn's BMW. Hopping in beside him, he pulled out the garage and took way to the center of Gotham. That is where Joel's boyfriend worked, at a public clinic. Adrienn dialed his number, and waited for Rider to pick up. It took a few rings before his deep voice answered.

"Adrienn!" His voice seemed tired, but still happy to be hearing from her. "How has everything been?"

"It has been good! Listen, I know it is a little short notice but do you have free time for me?" Adrienn asked, really not wanting to talk much.

"Sure, I am just finishing up a patient. Just come in through the back." Rider reminded her before saying his goodbyes.

"So… what shall our excuse be Miss?" Alfred asked, parking the car into the alleyway where Adrienn had directed him.

"Hm… Polo should be believable for this no?" Adrienn asked, pulling on a ball cap and some chunky sun glasses.

"Fell of the horse and got hit in the head with the club. Sounds peachy…" Alfred mused, following Adrienn through the door.

Adrienn sighed, seeing the familiar surroundings. At one point in her life she used to be a very frequent visitor here. She was glad she hired Joel, she would never have found out about Rider then. It was during her first year at the bank. That point she was hopping from one hospital to another, making up the most ridiculous excuses on the way, but that was her only option in order to keep her tracks hidden. She needed fake names, birth certificates and most importantly she had to make sure not to alarm the hospitals from her… frequent and not so ordinary injuries.

Rider was a good man. He wanted to genuinely help people. That is why he accepted a job with a shitty pay and ridiculously long hours. He was against the crime rates in the city and this is how he helped. Rider wasn't the type of person that would ask questions, he didn't discriminate. He learnt the hard way. Coming from a family that lost all their fortune, Rider really had to grow up and help out. Some days he would stay in the hospital all day, just treating patients and running in and out of surgery rooms. He truly was a hero.

"Hello my dear!" He called, seeing Adrienn enter. She smiled, walking up to him and embracing him in a hug. "How have you been?"

"Not so good." Adrienn muttered, removing her cap and glasses, while doing so she stepped back so he could see Alfred. "This is also a good friend of mine. Alfred, Rider, Rider, Alfred."

"Pleasure." Alfred smiled shaking his head. Rider was beaming with joy.

"Joel has told me so much about you!" He said getting excited. Adrienn smiled, lying down on the medical bed. Rider and Alfred spoke a little as the examination went on. Rider checked everything on her and after the thorough examination he straightened happy with the results. "Well, you have no sign of anything bad. Just watch yourself and if anything out of the ordinary occurs come in immediately. Even if it is slight dizziness or nausea, all right? I trust you will have a close eye kept on you…" Rider smiled at Alfred with that. "As for the swelling, I guess ice it but it won't do much now."

"It will feel nice?" Adrienn laughed, getting of the bed.

"Yes."

"We should meet up sometime soon!" Adrienn suggested, "Like a double date!"

"You are still with Jake?" Rider asked a bit confused as he opened the fridge to get an ice pack for Adrienn. She imagined what would happen if she would tell him that he is dead and she was the one that killed him. It would've been a funny scene…

"I am not talking about Jake." Adrienn smiled.

"I thought so. I've heard rumors that he moved to China … or something like that." Rider explained, cleaning up after them. "I wouldn't have thought you to be a long distance type of girl."

"Nah. I am with someone else." Adrienn smiled. Rider arched his eyebrows at her, clearly interested in this new subject.

"Well who is it?"

"I am not telling you! Joel and yourself are going to join us one day for a nice dinner!" Adrienn smiled not leaving much room for argument. "Have a nice day don't work too hard!"

"Bye Adrienn!" He called with a small chuckle. Adrienn walked behind Alfred back to the car. The two of them both got into the car and buckled, pulling out of the alley and taking way to Adrienn's. A calm silence lapsed over them in the car. She stared out the car and looked at the scenery passing by.

"Alfred… can you do me a favor?" Adrienn asked, turning to face Alfred.

"Yes miss?"

"Take the longer route. I want to see what happened last night." Adrienn muttered, leaning back in her seat. She let her mind wonder, thinking about everything that had happened in these past short few months. Bruce returning was where everything changed. He was a different man, Adrienn had to admit that. He was not the same Bruce that left seven years ago. There was definitely no denying that, but Adrienn still had strong feelings towards him. She could always manage to see the real Bruce. No matter if he was Batman or the billionaire playboy.

Alfred pulled to a stop and Adrienn snapped out of her daze, looking out at the scenery in front of her. Police cars patrolled the entrance to the island. All the bridges were hoisted up or destroyed. The mayhem that took place the previous night was desperately trying to be covered up. Adrienn had to admit that they did a pretty good job, but she could tell that there was still more to do for them.

"So much chaos." Adrienn muttered. "They cleaned up pretty good."

"I agree Miss." Alfred nodded grimly, beginning to drive off again. "Miss, I need to meet Bruce at the tower…"

"You want me to get you there quickly?" Adrienn teased. Alfred shook his head frantically.

"That would be quite all right." Alfred muttered.

"I'll go to the Mansion… the guys are going to be there today no?" Adrienn asked, trying to be helpful.

"That would be greatly appreciated if it isn't a problem though Miss."

"Alfred, shush. It is fine, I have nothing to do at the bank today anyway. All my work is at home…" Adrienn mumbled.

They reached their destination after half an hour, which was very long but due to all the damage that Adrienn partially closed most the roads near Wayne tower were closed down. Alfred stopped the car a few blocks away and decided to walk the rest of the way since that was the easier option. Adrienn spun the car around and took way towards the Mansion. She knew that most the reporters have been taken care of and no one was really allowed near the premises. Alfred was very strict when it came to these type of things.

Adrienn stopped the car, stepping out onto the gravel. The gravel seemed to be the only thing which was the same about the place. It shocked her to see how much damage fire could do. Where the massive building once stood all she could find was rubble. Adrienn sighed, not knowing what to do think of this. All of his things were gone. It broke her heart.

"Well this is fucking great…" She grumbled, walking in a door way and looking around and the black pieces of the mansion. She kicked a few logs away and crouched down, trying to figure out what part of the mansion she would be in. Digging around some more, she found a picture frame. "The study…" She mumbled.

"Hello?" a male's voice called from the other end. Adrienn sighed and stood up, walking out to meet the people Alfred had spoke about.

They discussed how the cleaning up process would take place. Also, Adrienn made it clear to them that they will only remove the rubble and rebuilding will start once Bruce or Alfred gives them a green light. She also made sure that the legal papers were in check and that they wouldn't screw them over payment wise.

Adrienn watched the people move everything away and helped out here and there. She mainly focused on finding objects that weren't too severely burnt. So far, she found two photos and Bruce's old teddy bear which was somewhat burnt but fixable. Adrienn hugged the items close to her chest and walked back to her car. She just placed the items into the back of the car and looked up when she heard another call pull up behind her. Turning, she really wished she would sink into the ground and disappear. The thought of hiding under her car crossed her mind as Rachel pulled up beside her.

"Adrienn." The woman said bitterly, stepping out of her car.

"Hello Rachel, how have you been?" Adrienn asked, trying to be friendly. The fact that she saved her life the previous night was the only thing that was in her mind at this point. She seemed to be unfazed by the fact a bullet almost hit her. _Almost_. Adrienn doesn't make silly mistakes, especially when her friends are the ones held hostage. Rachel was a bitch, but Adrienn had to call her one of her friends at the end of the day. Just to make Bruce happy.

"I am fine. Where is Bruce?" She snapped. Adrienn sighed, pulling out her Blackberry from her pocket and checking the time.

"He should be here soon." Adrienn said, not really knowing how to take the conversation from there. It hurt that Rachel didn't even have the common courtesy to ask how she had received the clearly visible bruise. Adrienn knew she could see it, since the ball cap didn't do much to cover it up and wearing sunglasses would be pointless. The men she had just met asked her if everything was all right. She decided to just leave her there. Shoving her phone back into her pocket, Adrienn turned around and walked to the other people. Her angerwas flaring but she didn't care for it much. Rachel was not going to grow up any time soon, but she did not really care about that. At the end of the day Adrienn was a happy person. She had someone like Bruce and Rachel knew that very well.

Adrienn ventured out to the gardens. This part of the mansion was fairly unaffected by the fire. She took a deep breath and let the smokey scent run through her lungs. it was quiet and calming. Apart from Rachel's bickering behind her. She was arguing with someone but Adrienn didn't really care to pay much attention.

"This should be covered up…" Adrienn stateted the obvious after spotting the old well. She decided to be useful and actually get started on that. Going back up, she picked up a few supplies and headed down to the well. As she was placing the logs a pair of hands snaked around her waist, causing her to twist back and raise the log above her head.

"Poor choice of weapon." Bruce chuckled. Adrienn smiled, placing the log down.

"Everything settled?" Adrienn asked, placing her small hands on his shoulders.

"Yes. The company is safe. Mr. Fox is going to make sure of that." Bruce smiled. "People are also running scared from the masked vigilante..."

"So he is going to be a chaser?" Adrienn chuckled leaning closer to Bruce.

"Yeap he is." Bruce smiled, before closing the small gap and connecting their lips. "I am glad you are here…" He whispered, resting his forehead against hers, still keeping her body close to his.

"I am glad too." Adrienn smiled. "Did Rachel find you?"

"Yes… she did." Bruce grumbled, pulling back a bit from Adrienn and heading over to the well. He picked up the hammer and nails and started to set everything back into place. "I am sorry you had to go through all that…"

"It is all good. Makes you stronger I guess." Ardrienn shrugged, waiting patiently for Bruce to finish up. Once he was done, he straightened and wiped his hands on the beige colored trousers he was wearing. "Bruce. I just want you to know that your parents would've been proud of you. Just like I am…"

Bruce looked at Adrienn. He usually gets emotional at the mention of his parents. He did now as well but a small smile appeared on his lips as he pulled Adrienn into a tight hug. He rested his chin on top of her forehead, just memorizing this moment. It was so perfect. He would've stayed there forever but he knew that he had to leave her again that night. It killed him at times but the fact that she was willing to stick up with the situation just made him appreciate Adrienn that much more.

She pulled back a little, but his hand never left the small of her back. They walked back up towards the cars and smiled seeing Alfred watching the construction workers like a hawk. The butler smiled seeing them together. He truly was happy for them.

"So what are you going to do with the place?" Adrienn asked, crossing her arms over her chest as a breeze picked up.

"Rebuild it. Just the way it was. Brick for brick." Bruce explained. That made both Alfred and Adrienn look at him in a funny manner.

"Just the way it was, Sir?" Alfred asked, walking a bit closer to the couple.

"Brick for brick?" Adrienn asked as well looking up at Bruce.

"Yeah, why?" Bruce asked, not exactly sure what the two were thinking of.

"Well I thought this might be a good opportunity for improving the foundations." Alfred explained.

"In the south east corner?"

"Precisely, sir." Alfred smiled, turning quickly to watch the workers and make sure they weren't doing anything he wouldn't be.

"He is going to go crazy from your antics." Adrienn laughed watching Alfred. "I really have respect for him." Bruce simply nodded, understanding completely what she meant.

"That is why I have you as well." He teased, looking at a box on the ground. Leaning down he pinched the lid of and saw it was his father's old stethoscope. Memories rushed back to him, of his father showing how to use the medical device. Bruce sighed, placing it back in the box and picking it up.

"I think we can find some stuff if we dig around…" Adrienn said softly, seeing the box in his hand.

"What was the cover story again?" Bruce asked suddenly, remembering the article he had seen on page eight earlier in the day. "Drunken billionaire burns down mansion?"

"But of course!" Adrienn laughed, remembering the call she had made with one of the news agencies earlier in the day. "Drunken billionaire playboy who is secretly a giant bat who is dating a math geek bank manager who is secretly an ex hired assassin that is a bit loony with a serious case of pyromania! That is totally normal!"

-**End of number one! Hope you all enjoyed, decided to make it a bit longer, reply to reviews will be in the next chapter! And the second part of this will be posted below… well i will edit this thing to put it up when i put that up if this makes sense. **

** THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING AND RECOMMENDING AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE IS THERE! I really do appreciate it! Thank you! :)**


	24. Reply to reviews!

**-Well the first one is done! Hope you all liked it! **

**For the second part i don't know how far to go with sex scene if i should have it and all… opinions on that! **

**Also criticism is welcome! :)**

**SECOND PART IS HERE! **

** s/8490848/1/Dark-Paradise**

**twiggy31 :** I know I am also feel sorry for Bruce here :(

**Daisygirl95 : **Hahaha :) they do make a good pair indeed. We need some people like them in the world of today. Fluff is the right word! There will be much more of that in the chapters to come! I hope you'll follow that too :) Rachel's ass kicking…. we'll have to wait and see.

**kindleflame5 : **Thank you for all the suggestions! Appreciate it! Glad you like the action scenes, there'll be more of that. I hope you'll follow the story we'll see if a new hero emerges. About the sex scenes, I am not sure how I should go around those. Detailed, is that even allowed here? I mean I don't mind doing detail but what about all of you? Opinions on that :)

**stupidsteff666 :** The house burning down is sad :'( I nearly cried. I was like – NOOOO, NOT THE HOUSE! It is such a pretty house. And yes she is a badass :)

**jesterjoker : **Hehe I had to have her help him :) I couldn't resist. I know they are finally together, sorry I dragged it out for too long. Thank you for reading! Hope you'll enjoy the other part as well! :)

**xyangxx2006 :** Damn… just as you listed those, I realized how shitty that day would've been. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!

**highlander348 : **Well costume will be shown soon! The one that was in the end of this story was just lie a temporary one. Ehh, don't worry not gonna be Batgirl or Batwoman. Personally I don't like them names. Hmm thank you for the suggestions! I actually had Shadow in mind, but I am not sure still. Any suggestions are always welcome! Hm Punisher. I never thought of that but yeah… She is just more badass now! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Really! Hope you'll enjoy the sequel! :)

**RebornRose1992 : **Hehehe she did kick some ass indeed :) I am glad you enjoyed the first part! Hope you'll follow on with the second one, already up! Hope you'll like that one as well! Thanks for reading.

**Evanna Reid : **Thank you so much for helping out :) I hope you liked the first part and will follow on the second one as well! :) Thank you for all the reviews and comments! :)

**Foxy Roxey : **You got that right. She is a tough cookie. Awww :) I hope you'll enjoy the second part of this story! :) Lool I need coffee. All I have at the moment is a bottle of wine… yeap hard times going on… but yummy wine! :) And I usually hate wine.

**Camille : **Hehe, thank you for the review and reading! I hope you enjoyed the story and will follow on! :) Thank you for reading! More will be unveiled about her past in the second part.

**drivenunder : **Yeah I fixed it! :) Thanks for pointing it out. Sorry about that ;P Hope you enjoyed the story however! And follow on please! :') Thank you for reading.

**Ravenmore45 : **Lol he is a tough cookie, but he could blown! She is a woman of vengeance, I like that! XD Hope you enjoyed the story and will follow on! Thank you for reading :)

**1234 : **You are a good fan don't worry! Hope you'll follow on for the second one, if not oh well :( Hoipe you enjoyed reading this! And thank you so so so much for reviewing and reading.

**ZabuzasGirl : **Hehehe, I try to update as fast as I can! I hope you enjoyed this part and will follow the second one as well :) Thank you for reviewing!

**mandapanda505 : **Adrienn is a tough cookie, she won't come down so easily. I hope you enjoyed this part of the story and will continue to follow the second one! Thank you for reviewing and reading! :)

**Blueberrytoast :** Thank you for reviewing! :) Glad you liked the ending, hope you enjoyed the story in general and will follow on for the second part. Thank you! :)

**Zugra913 : **Hiyaa thank you for reading :) She is a cool person; well I hope everyone thinks that. I hope you'll follow on the second part and review as well :) As for AC3. I. Can't. Wait. I really want to play the game. I'll be a bit upset saying bye to Ezio :/ But oh well. The new guy looks cool too! Dw I won't get annoyed.

**maisaLin : **She's a tough cookie! :) Hope you enjoyed the story and will continue to read on in the next one! Hehe! I am glad I got to 200! You should've seen me at that point; I was like a kid on Christmas. Hope the other one will also get somewhere near that.

**WinterRain36 : **I try to! I hope you enjoy the second part as well and you will see about the vigilante part. I was gonna reply but had some stuff come up and I just got time now :) Hope you'll follow onto the next one as well.

**jesterjoker : **Hope you liked the story and will follow onto the next one as well! Thank you for all the reviews and reading!

**devi no kaze : **I love Alfred. Yes this will be continued, link is above and it is M, although I don't know how much detail I can go into here. So opinions on that. Thank you for reviewing and reading! :) Hope you'll read on!


End file.
